RWBY: Alternative
by Anonymous Fanz2
Summary: The future-fantasy world of Remnant is filled with terrible dangers. While, the Huntsmen Academies are training Huntsmen and Huntresses to battle the evils of the world, organizations hidden in the shadows fight the true threats, those also shrouded in shadows. Follow Team RWBY as they are brought into those shadows and defeat the enemy of Remnant and her people.
1. Ash Snow

_**Ash Snow**_

* * *

A young man walks down the street. His short, messy white hair is matched by his silver eyes. He wears a dark brown, knee length coat with leather on the sides of the sleeves and shoulders and blue on the insides and lining the cuffs of the sleeves over his off white turtleneck. He also wears black pants along with white sneakers with black soles. On his back was a black scabbard holding a black longsword with no crossguard. He stared upwards at the sky, crimson from the sunset. The young man continued walking, hands in his pockets, head angled slightly downwards. He removes his left hand from his pocket, taking out his scroll.

Displayed on the screen are the live footage from multiple camera's across the city of Vale. One of them is marked with an alert. The young man taps it, causing his scroll to display the footage as a hologram. He watches as Roman Torchwick and four of his henchmen head down an alley from the shadows. The young man's eyes narrow and he turns around, breaking into a sprint as he pulls up a scarf mask which was hidden in his turtleneck.

* * *

The young man finds Roman outside a shop his henchmen engaging a young girl with a scythe. The young man draws his longsword, revealing the edgeless blade with blue lining embedded into the blade near the tip and the top of the grip. The blue on the blade begin to glow and a blade's edges are formed from hard light. The young man leaps into the air, the soles of his shoes lighting up purple, signaling the use of gravity Dust. The young man then lunges at Roman, swing his blade at his back. Caught off guard, Roman is sent lurching forward. He stumbles to his feet as the young man charges in. The young man reaches into his coat and pulls out some small rounded device, he then throws it at Roman. Part of the device lights up purple before exploding and creating a purple dome. Within the dome, there is no gravity and the sudden change causes Roman to stumble. The young man runs into the circle, his shoes and even parts of his coat lighting up purple, the gravity Dust negating the effects for him. He slashes Roman, who manages to block with his cane, but the zero gravity sends him backwards until he exits the dome. Now effected by gravity, Roman falls to the ground. Roman dusts himself off as he gets up. He looks up to see the young girl, having finished with his goons, join the young man in approaching him.

"Well, Red and Blue, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening," Roman says as he hears sirens in the distance, "and as much as I'd love to stick around..."

He raises his cane and a crosshairs flips up from the end.

"...I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Roman fires a flare at the two.

The young girl fires at the ground and leaps over the exploding flare as the young man rolls to the side. When they stop and turn back to Roman, he's gone, and is climbing up a ladder on a nearby building.

"You okay if I go after him?" The young girl asks the shop keeper as the young man begins to give chase.

As Roman makes it to the roof, the young man and girl land behind him.

"Hey!" The young girl shouts.

"Persistent..." Roman comments as he stops at the end of the building.

A Bullhead rises up and opens the hatch to allow Roman inside as his pursuers prepare to engage.

"End of the line." Roman declares as he turns around with a fire Dust crystal in his hand.

He throws it out at their feet and fires at them, the exploding flare triggering the fire Dust. Roman laughs as he gets on the Bullhead, stopping as he spots something. A huntress is now in front of the two, casting a purple circle of protection over them with her riding crop. As they look on, the huntress pusses up her glasses and waves her weapon, summoning several streaks of Aura at the airship. The huntress's Aura become visible around her body for a moment and she aims another blast above the Bullhead, resulting in a dark storm-cloud right over the airship. With a flick of her riding crop, large jagged hail starts falling that pummels the Bullhead.

A woman, dressed in red with glowing orange lining, from inside the Bullhead, firing a burst of flames at the huntress. The huntress blocks it, but the flame splatters behind her and glows as the woman raises her hand. The huntress uses one hand to perform a backwards handspring out of the way of the resulting explosion, which destroys part of the roof, and then she uses her Semblance to gather the shards and create a large arrow, which she throws at the craft. The woman shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it reforms. The Bullhead rotates, the arrow only grazing it as a result. The wreckage of the arrow separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the airship, but the woman releases a pulse of Aura that destroy the shards.

The young girl, finally taking action, reverts her scythe into its rifle form to fire at the woman. The young man reaches into his coat and draws a small silver pistol, doing the same. The woman blocks each shot and creates several blazing circles around her opponents. The huntress telekinetically pushes the young pair and rolls herself out of the explosion's radius; looking up to see the hatch close and the craft fly away.

"You're a Huntress!" The young girl states, "Can I have your autograph?!"

The young man scoffs as he lowers his mask and begins walking away.

"And where do you think you're going, Mister Snow?" The huntress asks.

Snow turns back to the huntress with an annoyed look on his face.

* * *

Snow sits in the waiting room of a police station. The young girl leaves seemingly excited before Snow is called in by the huntress.

"What do you want, Ozpin?" Snow demands as he spots a man sitting at a table.

"I come so far and I don't even get a formal greeting, Mister Snow." Ozpin comments.

"I recall dropping out." Snow replies as he sits down.

"I recall asking you to keep an open mind." Ozpin says, "We've been over this countless of times."

"You still expect me to go back to Beacon?" Snow asks, "But I officially dropped out."

"That may be true." Ozpin states, "And while you won't be able to pick up where you should be as a second year student, you will be able to restart your four years."

"You've gone through a lot of effort to get me back into your school." Snow observes, "Why?"

"You were one of the best talents Beacon has, to let you throw away your life due to one tragedy is a waste." Ozpin answers.

"You sure it's not about my eyes?" Snow asks, "Or my heritage?"

"You were doing quite a lot of winning back at Beacon." Ozpin states, ignoring the question.

"So?" Snow asks.

"So you don't learn anything when you win, Ash Snow." Ozpin explains, "Losing your entire team was hard, wasn't it?l

"Yeah." Ash answers, "It felt like they were a part of me."

"Well, you can let that one loss define you from now on," Ozpin states, "or you can learn from it."

* * *

Ash walks down the street he was when this night began. He approaches a wall and taps a button on his scroll. The wall separates and reveals a passageway. Ash enters a seemingly empty white room. Ash taps his scroll again and the wall closes, sealing the room. With a third tap, some of the floor panels lower and two racks rise. On the left are various weapons and on the right are other equipment. Ash removes his sheathed sword and puts it on the left rack. He then takes off his coat, revealing a harness where his pistol is holstered and the extra magazines and Dust grenades are stored. He places the pistol on the left, removes all the other equipment from the holster and puts them on the right. He also removes the harness and places it on the right rack.

Ash taps his scroll, dismissing the racks and calling a desk with a chair and computer at it. He sits down and connects his scroll to the computer before setting it down on the desk. A blue hologram of a woman is projected by Ash's scroll. Her hair is long and straight and she is dressed in a v-neck sweater, tight pants, and knee high boots.

"Good afternoon, Ash Snow." The A.I. speaks.

"Hello, Kismet." Ash responds.

"Would you like me to call General Ironwood for your report?" Kismet asks.

"Not yet." Ash answers, "Call Cora for me."

"Mister Snow, Miss Nilla has declined your past 92 calls." Kismet states, "Are you sure-?"

"Just do it." Ash interrupts.

Kismet's avatar disappears and the call is made. After a few seconds, the call is declined. Ash sighs.

"Call the general." He orders.

Within a few seconds, a hologram appears with General Ironwood's face in view.

"Ash Snow, what do you have to report?" He asks.

"I had an encounter with Roman Torchwick, I will include the details in my official report, that's not why I called." Ash begins, "During the encounter, Roman received backup from a woman. Her Aura was strange, it was similar to Ivory Tanner's Aura."

"You could have included that in your official report." Ironwood states.

"There's more." Ash continues, "Professor Ozpin has offered me another spot at Beacon. Since I seem to be the only one who can sense these anomalies in Aura, I believe we should take advantage of this offer to explain my continued operation in Vale."

Ironwood stops to think.

"Very well." Ironwood says, "I'll have Kismet send you orders in the morning."

Ironwood hangs up and Kismet's avatar reappears.

"Mister Snow, including you, Providence currently has four Gravity Meisters assigned to operate in Vale." Kismet states, "You are scheduled to be reassigned to Atlas. If you remain, there will only be one Gravity Meister in Atlas and Mistral."

"Who else is in Vale?" Ash asks.

"Cora Nilla, Carl Dodger, and Indigo Umbra." Kismet lists.

"Then send Cora back to Atlas, since she's so intent on avoiding me." Ash says.

"Miss Nilla is currently active on a joint operation with Miss Umbra in the outskirts of the kingdom." Kismet states.

"And Carl?" Ash asks.

"Mister Dodger is en route to Vale to be your replacement." Kismet explains, "Since you will now be active on a mission, he will have to serve as the unoccupied agent in Vale."

"And the reason why we're leaving only one Gravity Meister in Mistral?" Ash asks.

"Vale has recently become a hotspot for activity that warrants Providence's intervention." Kismet begins, "Keeping an unoccupied agent in Vale gives us a greater tactical advantage than stationing a backup agent in Atlas or Mistral. If you are to remain in Vale, it would be better for you to deny Professor Ozpin's request. Becoming a student at Beacon would leave you occupied during school hours and require us to have another agent open in case you are required during those hours. To have that available agent, two of the other kingdoms would be understaffed."

"Providence has field agents that aren't Gravity Meisters, just use them." Ash comments as he gets up from the chair and prepares for bed.

* * *

Ash stands outside the airbus, waiting to board. He is currently talking on his scroll.

"You know, I don't appreciate you leaving me in Atlas be myself." A woman says.

"You'll be fine, Laura." Ash responds, "Atlas has the least activity."

"Which is why you were supposed to be here." Laura states, "I was supposed to go to Mistral. Until we have a replacement for Vermilio Dye, we can barely afford three Gravity Meisters in one kingdom, let alone four. That's half of our current forces occupied because you wanted to go back to school."

"It's a disguise and a training opportunity." Ash justifies, "I could use the experience."

"Maybe if you were Catalina, that excuse would be justifiable." Laura declares, "But you're specialized in CQC not Grimm hunting."

"I do have silver eyes too, you know?" Ash comments.

"So are you planning on having 3 specializations?" Laura retorts, "Might as well take all of them while you're at it. Become all of Providence and handle the world's problems by yourself."

"Laura, it's not that big of a deal." Ash declares, "Beacon is a hotspot for Huntsmen and Huntsmen in training. You taught me to inspire loyalty in a few capable locals, even if they ultimately prove expendable. Beacon has way more than a few capable locals."

"Ash..." Laura calls, "You're playing a dangerous game."

"The airbus is here." Ash states, "I'll be in touch."

He hangs up without another word before stepping aboard.

* * *

Ash leans against the window of the airbus, with his arms and legs crossed and his eyes closed. His peace and quiet is disrupted by shouting.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me!" Ash opens his eyes, "This is the best day ever!"

He watches as a rather bodacious blonde girl crushes a the young girl from before in a hug.

He sees the young girl say something, but can't hear it.

"But I'm so proud of you!" The blonde states after releasing her sister.

Ash closes his eyes, hoping that would be the end of the conversation, at least from what was audible to him. Ash wasn't surprised to be wrong.

"It was incredible!" He hears the blonde praise, "Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."

Ash closes his eyes as tries to drown himself into his subconscious for the remainder of the flight, but fails.

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay?!" He hears the young girl complain, "I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you?" The blonde asks, "Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited..." Ash couldn't hear the rest as the young girl lowered her voice.

The girls' and Ash' attention is drawn to the Vale News Network being playing nearby.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities." Cyril reports, "If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."

"Thank you, Cyril." Lisa says, "In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..."

The news feed is cut off as a hologram of the huntress from last night replaces it.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" Professor Goodwitch says, "My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

Ash groans as the students cheer when they see Beacon. He gets a moment of peace before...

"Oh, Yang, gross!" The red head exclaims, "You have puke on your shoe!"

Ash growls as the two freak out.

* * *

**RWBY: Alternative has returned. ****It will still follow the standard RWBY story, though at a slower pace, until the end of Volume 5. The new lore for this story I have created based on common theories and other ideas for RWBY along with my own personal ideas. While I will always write in 3rd person, as it is my preferred style, the characters each chapter focuses on will shift over time. Ash may be a main character, but RWBY: Alternative is not just his story. ****Minor spoilers from the original follow this point. **

* * *

**If you read the original you'd notice that Ash's hairstyle and clothing have changed. He is no longer wearing his Providence uniform, which has also gotten a minor redesign that we'll see in Volume 2. He also uses a different fighting style. Something I always intended for Providence but implemented poorly with Ash was their arsenal. As you can see, they use many gadgets and tech beyond their custom scrolls, earpieces, and armor. Kismet now has an avatar and will be more active than before.**

**Ash has also not gone AWOL and is still an active member of Providence, though he is doing his own thing despite it being a tactically poor decision.**


	2. The Shining Beacon

_**The Shining Beacon**_

* * *

Finally off of the ship, Ash makes way towards Beacon. He stops when he notices the young girl freaking out over weapons.

"Ohmygosh, sis!" She shouts, "That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!"

She attempts to get a closer look, but the blonde, which Ash now knows as Yang pulls her back.

"Ow! Ooww!" The young girl complains.

"Easy there, little sister." Yang says, "They're just weapons!"

"'Just weapons'?!" The young girl repeats, "They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're _so_ cool!"

Ash shakes his head at her ideology. To Ash, a weapon is a tool. What matters is the hand that holds it.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon?" Yang asks, "Aren't you happy with it?"

The young girl takes out her scythe and hugs it, "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..."

"Ruby," Yang calls as she pulls down her hood, "come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

"But... why would I need friends if I have you?" The young girl, Ruby, asks as she removes her hood.

"Well..." Yang begins, "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!"

Ruby begins spinning due to Yang's sudden departure.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Ruby asks, "Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms?! Do we have dorms?!"

Ruby stops spinning.

"I don't know what I'm doing..." Ruby states before falling backwards into a luggage cart.

"What are you doing?!" A white haired girl shouts.

"Uh, sorry!" Ruby apologizes as she sits up.

"Sorry?!" The white haired girl repeats, "Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?"

"Uuhhh..." Ruby says as she grabs one of the cases.

"Give me that!" The white haired girl orders, snatching the case and opening it, "This is _Dust_ \- mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

"Uuuhhhh..." Ruby says.

"What are you, brain-dead?!" The white haired girl asks, as she closed the case, holding a vial of fire Dust, "_Dust_! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

Ruby begins to react to the powdered Dust in the air due to Weiss shaking the vial.

"Are you even listening to me?!" The white haired girl asks, "Is any of this sinking in?! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Before Ruby can sneeze, all the powered Dust is the air is absorbed into the blade of Ash's sword.

"You should learn when to quit, Miss Schnee." Ash warns, "As in now."

"Who do you think you are?!" The Schnee questions.

"Ash Snow." He answers as he sheaths his blade, "What is it that you think you're doing?"

"I'm lecturing her about being careless!" The Schnee shouts.

"Says the one shaking around a vial of Dust that's improperly sealed." Ash retorts.

The Schnee opens her mouth, but Ash interrupts her.

"I have a message for you." Ash says as he crosses his arms, "Mess with her and you answer to me. You've been warned."

"I'm really, _really_ sorry!" Ruby apologizes.

"What are you even _doing_ here?!" The Schnee asks, completely ignoring Ash's warning, "Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?!"

Ash raises an eyebrow, also interested in the answer.

"Well, I-I..." Ruby begins.

Ash's eyes narrow as Weiss interrupts.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school." The Schnee says, "It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight _monsters_, so... watch where you're going!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" Ruby retorts.

"It's heiress, actually." A black haired girl corrects as Ash is about to act, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally!" Weiss exclaims with a smug smile, "Some recognition!"

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The girl continues.

"Wha- How dare- The nerve of... Ugh!" Weiss starts as Ruby chuckles,

Weiss huffs and walks away, her helpers gathering her things.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby shouts after Weiss, "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..."

Ruby turns to see Blake walking away. She turns back to Ash.

"You're the guy that..." Ruby stops as Ash puts his hand in his pocket and walks away.

Dejectedly, Ruby collapse onto her knees, then her back.

"Welcome to Beacon..." Ruby says to herself.

* * *

"Ruby!" Yang waves over, "Over here! I saved you a spot!"

Ruby joins her sister.

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asks.

"You mean since you _ditched_ me and I got into a fight?!" Ruby retorts.

"Yikes!" Yang responds, "With who?"

"Some crabby girl," Ruby answers, "I tripped over her luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then some guy showed up, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, _really_ bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

_"You!_" Weiss shouts.

"Oh, God, it's happening again!" Ruby yells after jumping into Yang's arms.

"Now that your friend's not here," Weiss begins.

"It was an accident." Ruby says before getting down, "It was an accident!"

Weiss holds a pamphlet in front of Ruby's face.

"What's this?" Ruby asks.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product." Weiss says, "Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field."

"Uuhhh...?" Ruby reacts.

"You really wanna start making things up to me?" Weiss asks.

"Absolutely?" Ruby says, unsure.

"Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." Weiss orders.

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot." Yang tries to negotiate, "Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

"Yeah! Great idea, sis!" Ruby holds her hand out and clears her throat, "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and _scraggly_ over there!" Weiss says.

"Wow, really?!" Ruby asks.

"No." Weiss glares.

The girls' attention is drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin is readying the microphone, with Professor Goodwitch beside him.

"I'll... keep this brief." Ozpin begins, "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins." Professor Goodwitch says, "Be ready. You are dismissed."

"He seemed kind of... off." Yang comments.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby adds.

"I'm a natural blond, you know!" Jaune adds.

Weiss facepalms.

* * *

Students are spread out in sleeping bags. Ruby, in her pajamas and with a sleeping mask around her head, is writing in a journal when Yang crashes next to her, also in her pajamas.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang comments.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby states.

"I know _I_ do!" Yang replies, staring at some guys, but groans when she see's Jaune, "What's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal." Ruby answers, "I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Aw, that's so _cuuuute_!" Yang exclaims before being hit in the face by a pillow.

"Shut up!" Ruby responds, "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!"

"What about Jaune and Ash?" Yang asks, "They're... nice! There you go! Plus two friends! That's a two hundred percent increase!"

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend." Ruby claims, "Back to one...!"

"There's no such things as negative friends!" Yang claims, "You just made two friends and one enemy!"

Yang is hit with another pillow.

"Look, it's only been one day." Yang encourages, "Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!"

The sisters' attention is drawn to the sound of metal hitting the floor. They watch as Ash, with his coat and harness removed, leans against a wall with his sword beside him. Ash scans the ballroom, taking in his surroundings.

"That guy..." Ruby says.

"You know him?" Yang asks.

"Not really." Ruby answers, "That's Ash."

"Well, now's your chance to talk to him!" Yang says before dragging Ruby.

"Wait!" Ruby complains, "What are you doing?!"

Ruby tries to pull herself free, but fails. Her struggling draws Ash's attention to them. He sighs before closing his eyes.

"Hel-looooo!" Yang sings, "I believe you two may know each other?"

"Not really." Ash answers.

"Uh, yeah!" Ruby agrees, "My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater... Actually, you can just call me Ruby."

"I know your names." Ash states.

"How?" Ruby asks.

"You two talk extremely loud." Ash states.

"Sorry about that." Ruby apologizes.

Ash says nothing and closes his eyes.

"Where did you come from when you helped me with the robbery?" Ruby asks, "I don't remember seeing you in the store."

"I was nearby." Ash lies, "Just happened to be in the right place at the right time."

"So, why did you try help me outside?" Ruby asks.

"My intention was to absorb the Dust to prevent a disaster." Ash answers.

"Oh..." Ruby says, dejectedly.

"I am a man of my word." Ash states, "If she does mess with you, tell me and I'll take care of it."

"Thank you." Ruby says, "But how do you plan on...?"

Ash taps his sword.

"I know when to use force." Ash states before making a fist, "And how much to use."

Ash tightens his fist.

"I don't want you to have to fight for my sake." Ruby states.

"I swore to help you, so you've got no say in the matter." Ash claims.

"But why would you do this for me?" Ruby asks, "You don't really seem the type."

Ash opens his eyes and looks up and Ruby, staring directly into her eyes.

"Your eyes..." Ash answers, "They remind me of myself when I was younger. Innocent, pure."

A small smile graces Ash's lips.

"You better get some sleep." Ash states as he closes his eyes, "You'll need it for the initiation."

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang grabs Ruby into a hug.

"Cut it out!" Ruby complains as she struggles to break free.

"What in the world is going on over here?!" Weiss shouts, just arriving , "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?"

"Oh, not you again!" Weiss and Yang shout together.

"Shh!" Ruby shushes, "Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!"

"Oh, _now_ you're on my side!" Weiss shouts.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby retorts.

Ash lowly growls as he grabs his sword and points it at Weiss, still leaning against the wall.

"I recall giving you a warning." Ash comments as the blade activates.

Weiss takes a step back.

"Ash?" Ruby calls, noticing his hardened glare.

"I dare-!" Weiss challenges.

"Get lost." Ash warns, now standing behind Weiss, his gravity Dust slowly fading as he deactivates them.

"When did you...?" Weiss gasps before quickly turning around.

Ash glares at her and Weiss slowly walks away. Ash nods to the sisters and they leave as well. Once they are out of sight, Ash retakes his place against the wall. He brushes the back of his fist across his nose, wiping away blood leaking from one of his nostrils. Ash sighs as he gets up to wash up.

* * *

**I literally kept forgetting to post this chapter. Almost forgot today as well, but it's a good thing too; I added a few last minute adjustments.**

* * *

**The story of the creation of Ash Snow is by far the strangest of any OC I have ever made. I knew I wanted to make a character so I started looking for music to serve as his theme, which I usually do after they're created. Based on his chosen theme song alone, which I won't state but have left clues, I created his name, his backstory, and have planned what he will be doing in the canon volumes.**

**He may seem OP at the start, but the gap between himself and the Canon characters will diminish. At this point he's a top level second year student. And he won't be the strongest character, not even just among the students. As I said before RWBY: Alternative is not just his story.**


	3. The First Step

_**The First Step**_

* * *

Ash rolls his turtleneck's sleeve down to cover the scroll watch he just put on. He places an earpiece in his ear and taps it.

"Kismet, you up?" Ash asks.

"For you, sir, always~" Kismet says as Ash rolls his eyes.

"Until further notice, I'd like to keep all my files on my personal server." Ash orders.

"Don't want Providence to know what you're up to?" Kismet asks in a teasing voice, "That's against the rules~"

Ash ignore her and puts on his harness and holsters his pistol under his right shoulder. He places his spare magazines on the other side. Ash grabs a couple Gravity Dust grenades and places them on his belt. He then grabs his coat and puts it on and places his sword on a magnetic plate on the back of the coat. Ash holds a golden necklace with a circular pendant that has a star engraved into it. He rubs his thumb along the star and it glows cyan.

"So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!" Ash hears Yang say.

Ash puts the necklace in a pocket on the inside of his coat then zips it up.

"Yep!" Ruby agrees with Yang, "No more awkward small talk or 'getting-to-know-you' stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking."

Ruby strokes Crescent Rose while sighing.

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation." Yang states, "If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together."

Ruby groans in frustration

"You sound like Dad!" Ruby complains, as she shoves her weapon into the locker, "Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!"

"A single stick breaks," Ash states, closing his locker as he walks to them, "but a bundle of sticks is strong. And growing up refers to your mental state just as much as it does your physical."

Ash internally berates himself for his hypocrisy but keeps his external self stoic.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asks.

"Um, I don't know," Ruby admits, "I... I'll just be on one of your teams or something..."

"I won't be on a team." Ash states.

"Why?" Ruby and Yang ask.

"Special arrangement with Ozpin." Ash answers, "My circumstances are unique."

"How so?" Yang asks.

Ash's expression visibly darkens.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ash answers before walking back to his locker.

"Oh..." Ruby says, "Okay..."

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang asks as she strokes her hair.

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby accuses.

"What? No! Of course I do!" Yang responds, "I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!"

"What the-?!" Ruby shouts, "I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely-"

"Ridiculous!" Jaune interrupts, walking between the three of them, "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?"

Jaune passes Weiss and Pyrrha Nikos as they ready themselves at their lockers. Ash pulls out a red bandanna with a torn edge from his locker.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on?" Weiss asks, "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!"

Ash stares at the bandanna for a moment.

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure." Pyrrha answers, "I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

Ash wraps the bandanna around his left bicep.

"Well..." Weiss says, "I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together.

Ash then grabs a brown leather book.

"Well, that sounds grand!" Pyrrha replies.

Ash opens the book up to page near the end of the book.

"Great!" Weiss responds.

Ash silently reads a small prayer from the book.

"You know what else is great?" Jaune asks, coming between them, "Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."

Ash closes the book then puts it back into his locker.

"You again?" Weiss asks.

Ash closes his locker again and locks it.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune!" Pyrrha says.

"Yeah, yeah." Jaune pushes Pyrrha to the side, "So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Weiss says.

"Don't worry!" Jaune assures, "No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?"

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-" Pyrrha informs.

"You don't say." Jaune comments, "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team."

"Jaune, is it?" Weiss asks getting between them, "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Not in the slightest, snow angel." Jaune answers.

"This is Pyrrha." Weiss introduces.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha greets.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!" Weiss explains.

"Never heard of it." Jaune states.

"She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row!" Weiss continues, "A new record!"

"The what?" Jaune asks.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Weiss exclaims, waving her arms in anger.

"That's you?!" Jaune asks, "But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." Pyrrha says, "Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you."

"So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" Weiss asks.

"I guess not..." Jaune admits, "Sorry..."

"Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!" Pyrrha encourages.

"D'oh, stop it!" Jaune says.

"Seriously, please stop it." Weiss requests, "This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!"

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune." Jaune states, "Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?"

"All right, that's a bit too close!" Weiss says, "Pyrrha, a little help, please?!"

Pyrrha throws her spear. It snags Jaune's hood and carries him across the room.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha apologizes.

Ash catches Miló as Jaune goes flying, causing him to drop before he can hit the wall.

"Careful Miss Nikos." Ash warns, "You could hurt someone."

He tosses the spear back to Pyrrha. An announcement the plays on the intercom system.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation?" Professor Goodwitch orders, "Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

"It was nice meeting you!" Pyrrha says as she leaves.

"Likewise..." Jaune says.

"Having some trouble there, lady-killer?" Yang asks as she and Ruby approach.

"I don't understand." Jaune comments, "My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?"

Ruby helps lift Jaune up.

"'Snow Angel' probably wasn't the best start." Yang comments.

"Come on, Jaune, let's go." Ruby says as she supports Jaune.

* * *

The students gather at Beacon Cliff. Ash puts his hands in his pocket and closes his eyes as Ozpin begins speaking.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin states.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams.'" Professor Goodwitch informs, "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

"What?" Ruby responds, "Ohhh..."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Ozpin explains, "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

Ruby groans.

"That being said," Ozpin continues, "the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"Whaaaat?!" Ruby shouts.

"See?" Nora asks, "I told you-!"

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest." Ozpin continues, "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

Jaune laughs nervously and then gulps loudly.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene." Ozpin explains, "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune asks as he raises his hand.

"Good!" Ozpin ignores Jaune, "Now, take your positions."

Everyone gets ready. Ash opens his eyes and unfolds his arms, Nora crouches low, Ren wields his weapons, Yang raises her fists, Ruby readies her body, and Jaune is still raising his hand. Weiss is launched first.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." Jaune states, "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No." Ozpin answers, "You will be falling."

"Oh, uh, I see..." Jaune says, "So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No." Ozpin answers, "You will be using your own 'landing strategy.'"

Nora and Ren are launched next.

"Uh-huh... Yeah." Jaune says.

At her turn, Yang winks at Ruby, puts on a pair of aviators, and flies off with a "Woo-hoooooooo!" before joined by Ruby.

"So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!..." Jaune is launched as he speaks.

Ash is launched next. He closes his eyes as he flies through the sky. Ash's eyes open suddenly. His silver irises glow and a white shock wave is made, clearing the path in front of him. Ash's eyes widen as he realizes how close he is to the ground. He quickly grabs one of his grenades and throws it at the ground. He lands in the anti-gravity field and floats until the grenade deactivates. Ash groans as he falls to one knee, his body not used to drastic shifts in gravity in such a short period of time.

_'Damn it.' _Ash thinks to himself.

Ash slowly rises and draws his blade. He begins walking forward using his deactivated sword as a cane.

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda watch Ash's landing.

"Ash has certainly improved his usage of Silver Eyes." Glynda comments.

"Indeed." Ozpin agrees, "But he's far from mastering it."

"His last landing strategy was far more effective." Glynda notes.

"Ash has done this test before." Ozpin adds, "He's likely trying to complete it a different way for personal reasons."

"Personal reason?" Glynda repeats.

"Just as we're testing him, he's testing himself." Ozpin states.

* * *

Ash eventually comes across Weiss and Ruby.

"Oh look it's your boyfriend." Weiss says, sarcastically.

"Ash is not my boyfriend." Ruby states.

She then notices Ash using his sword as a cane.

"Are you okay?!" Ruby asks.

"How'd you hurt yourself?" Weiss asks, annoyed.

"Shut up, Schnee." Ash growls, "I tried a new landing strategy, it didn't work out very well."

Weiss begins walking ahead as Ruby helps support Ash.

"What's the hurry?" Ruby asks.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow and he's injured!" Weiss says, "I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your— What the...?"

Ruby uses her semblance to appear next to Weiss.

"I'm not slow, see?" Ruby states, "You don't have to worry about me!"

"When did...?" Weiss begins as she looks back towards Ash.

"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters!" Ruby says as she puts and arm around Weiss' shoulder, "You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss, and after it's all over, you're going to be like, 'Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool... and I wanna be her friend!'"

Ruby disappears in a cloud of rose petals, which Weiss waves away from her face just as she hears crackling and rustling in the bushes around her.

"You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" Weiss shouts after her.

Ash catches up to Weiss and glares at her before continuing onward.

"Ruby?" Weiss asks, "Ruby...?"

A Beowolf growls behind Weiss, causing her to turn around.

"_Ruby_!" Weiss shouts.

The Beowolf roars.

* * *

**One of the many changes that I considered when rebooting this story was Ash's Semblance, but as last chapter showed; I ultimately decided against it.**

**I'm also working on the first chapter of the Providence anthology story which will have a bit of world building that you might want to see. It's not required and all important details will be included in this story in later chapters.**


	4. The Emerald Forest

_**The Emerald Forest**_

* * *

Weiss deflects the swipe from a Beowolf with her Myrtenaster and gets pushed back into the middle of the circle of Grimm. She holds out her sword as she goes through her dueling motions and practices.

_'Remember your training, Weiss.'_ She thinks to herself. '_Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward — not that forward! — slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and... Now!'_

Weiss dashes forward towards the Beowolf in front of her, just when Ruby suddenly appears between the two in a blur of rose petals and swings her scythe, striking the Beowolf.

"Gotcha!" Ruby exclaims.

Weiss widens her eyes and she screams as she quickly stops, swinging her rapier to the side and creating a line of fire that sets a nearby tree ablaze, followed by the rest of the forest around the clearing. Ruby, distracted by Weiss' mistake, is hit by a Beowolf scratching and is knocked into the heiress.

"Hey, watch it!" Ruby complains.

"Excuse me!" Weiss exclaims, "You attacked out of turn! I could have killed you!"

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that..." Ruby declares.

Ash growls as he activates his sword's blade and stabs it into the ground.

"Hold on to something!" Ash shouts as he grabs his second grenade and throws it. Ruby stabs her scythe into the ground to anchor herself and Weiss stabs Myrtenaster into the ground and creates a glyph to do the same for herself. This grenade creates a vortex, sucking all the Beowolves in before imploding. The vortex also sucks in most of the fire, and the shockwaves from the implosion puts out the remains.

"Whoa!" Ruby exclaims in awe, pulling Crescent Rose out of the ground.

"Focus on the fight." Ash chastises as he sheaths his sword.

"Well perhaps if she had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of her strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on _fire_!" Weiss shouts.

Ruby scoffs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby asks.

"I'm just surprised someone who talks so much would communicate so little during an encounter!" Weiss retorts.

"Well, I'm sorry you need our help to win a fight." Ruby argues, "I'm just fine on my own!"

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon." Weiss replies, "Bravo!"

Weiss begins to walk off and Ruby, with an agitated shriek, extents Crescent Rose, slices a tree down, collapses it, and follows her partner as the tree crashes behind her. Ash sighs as he follows them, now able to walk, albeit slowly, without support.

* * *

"It's definitely this way." Weiss turns around, "I mean... this way! It's _definitely_ this way."

Weiss stops in front of Ash and Ruby.

"Alright, it's official: We passed it." Weiss declares.

"Weiss, why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?" Ruby asks.

"Because I know _exactly_ where we're going!" Weiss claims, "We're going... to... the forest temple!"

Ruby and Ash sigh.

"Oh, stop it!" Weiss orders, "Neither of you know where we are!"

"Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything." Ruby argues.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Weiss asks.

"It means you're a big, stupid _jerk_ and I hate you!" Ruby rants.

"Just keep moving!" Weiss dismisses.

_"Oh, just keep moving! Hurry up! Waaaah! Watch where you're going!_" Ruby mocks Weiss, "Why are you so bossy?"

"I'm not bossy!" Weiss declares, "Don't say things like that!"

"Stop treating me like a kid!" Ruby demands.

"Stop acting like a kid!" Weiss retorts.

"Well, stop acting like you're perfect!" Ruby counters.

"I'm. Not. Perfect!" Weiss declares, "Not yet... But I'm still leagues better than you."

Weiss continues to walk away.

"You don't even know me..." Ruby says to herself.

Ash puts his hand on her shoulder, causing Ruby to look up at him.

"Don't worry about it." Ash says, "For now, focus on getting through this initiation. Everything else can wait."

Ash walks in front of Weiss.

"We're going the wrong way." Ash states.

"How would you know?!" Weiss asks.

"Last year, I dropped out of Beacon due to a... personal matter." Ash states.

"You did this initiation before?" Ruby asks.

Ash nods.

"I've never been to this part of the forest before, but the temple is further from the cliffside." Ash points to Beacon Cliff, which is barely visible in the distance.

Ash takes out his sword and points it towards the sun.

"The temple is this way." Ash turns and points his sword in the direction after using the sun as a marker.

* * *

**What triggered Ash's silver eyes? It was mention first chapter. **


	5. Players and Pieces

_**Players and Pieces**_

* * *

Ash, Weiss and Ruby hang from a giant Nevermore as it soars over the forests.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouts, "I told you this was a terrible idea!"

"When I said we should get higher ground so I can spot familiar landmarks, this isn't what I meant!" Ash shouts.

"We're fine!" Ruby assures, "Stop worrying!"

"I am _so_ far beyond worrying!" Weiss states.

"In a good way?" Ruby asks.

"In a bad way!" Weiss clarifies, "In a very bad way!"

"Well, why don't we just _jump_?" Ruby suggests.

"What are you? _Insane_?!" Weiss asks.

Ruby had already jumped.

"Oh, you insufferable little red-!" Weiss complains, "You're not going to leave, right?"

Ash had also already jumped.

* * *

Blake and Yang stand in front of the abandoned

"Blake, did you hear that?" Yang asks, "What should we do?"

"Heads uuuuuuuup!" Ruby shouts as she falls.

Before she can hit the ground, Jaune flies through the air and crashes into Ruby, sending both of them into a tree.

"Oohhhh... What _was_ that?" Ruby asks, dazed.

"Eh-hem!" Jaune calls from above, "Hey, Ruby..."

Ash lands on the ground as if he were a feather, though the soles of his boots are glowing purple, signaling the use of Gravity Dust.

"Did he and your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asks.

"I..." Yang begins.

She stops when she hears crashing nearby. Out of nowhere an Ursa runs into the open before collapsing.

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!" Nora cheers, "Awwww... It's broken."

Ren enters the clearing, out of breath.

"Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again." Ren turns to where Nora was to see her gone.

"Oooohh..." Nora grabs a white rook from the chess board in the center of the temple, "_I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"_

"Nora!" Ren shouts.

"Coming, Ren!" Nora replies.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asks.

"I..." Yang begins.

Yang is interrupted by a screech. Pyrrha runs with a Death Stalker hot on her tales. She dodges its claws and keeps running.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha calls.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune responds.

"Whoa!" Ruby reacts.

"Ruby!" Jaune whines.

"Ruby!" Yang calls.

"Yang!" Ruby replies.

"Nora!" Nora interrupts.

The Death Stalker continues to follow Pyrrha.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asks.

"_I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!_" Yang shouts.

"Umm... Yang?" Ruby calls as she tugs on her sister's sleeve and points up.

Weiss is still hanging from the Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss shouts.

"I said 'jump'!" Ruby states.

"She's gonna fall." Blake says.

"She'll be fine." Ruby assures.

"She's falling." Ren states.

Jaune jumps out of the tree and catches Weiss in midair.

"Just... dropping in?" Jaune asks.

They both then look down.

"Oh, God." Jaune reacts to their height, "Oh, noooooooo-"

Jaune crashes first with Weiss landing on her back.

"My hero." Weiss mocks.

"My back..." Jaune groans.

Pyrrha finds a moment to break free from the Death Stalker's hunt, if only temporally.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang says.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby shouts before charging.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang calls after her.

_"Ash, wait!"_

Ash stops dead in his tracks. Ruby fires at the Death Stalker before getting swiped away.

"D-Do-Don't worry!" Ruby assures, "Totally fine!"

_"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."_

Ash's eyes flash white. Ruby shoots the Death Stalker and runs from the Grimm.

"Ruby!" Yang calls.

_"Ivory!"_

Ash's eyes flash a second time. Ruby rushes towards Yang, but the Nevermore launches its feathers at the group. One of the feathers snag Ruby's cloak and others separate Yang from her sister.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang shouts.

_"Lavender, get out of there!"_

Ash's eyes flash white again.

"I'm trying!" Ruby states as she tries to free herself.

_"I'm trying!"_

Ash's eyes flash again. The Death Stalker raises its stinger to stab Ruby.

"Ruby!" Yang reaches her hand out.

_"Violet!"_

Ash's eyes flash once more. Ash roars in pure rage as his eyes glow pure white. The area around him begins rumbling as if hit by a strong force. Ash dashes at the Death Stalker with his sword drawn and blade active. He sheaths it once he's behind the Grimm, which was split in two by a slash too fast to see. Ash turns to the Nevermore which is circling back. Ash's eyes widen and white shock waves begin launching from Ash. The other students are forced to cover their eyes as the shock waves push them back. Ash then closes his eyes before opening them quickly. A beam of pure white light is launched, ripping through the Nevermore's torso, killing it immediately. When the beam fades, the shock waves stop, as does the glow in Ash's eyes. He closes his eyes and falls to a knee.

"So happy you're okay!" Yang says as she hugs Ruby.

Ash growls as a knight in Grimm bone armor stepped out into the open. Her neck was elongated and hung forward. The knight's beady eyes had small pupils that are glowing purple with black sclera. Her legs were digitigrade. She claps as she approached Ash.

"You did excellent." Ash recognizes the voice, "You'll be a perfect sacrifice."

"What are you?!" Ash shouts, "You died! You can't be here!"

The Grimm knight laughs as she draws her dual bladed greatsword, also made of Grimm bones.

"I'm going to kill you." The Grimm knight claims, "And take your soul for my mistress."

The Grimm knight stops when she is shot in the face by Ruby. Her head is knocked back but immediately returns to its original position.

"You're rude." The Grimm knight states, "When I'm done with the sacrifice, you'll be the first to go."

Ash growls as he draws his sword and charges.

"You won't touch her!" Ash shouts as he slashes, "You won't touch any of them!"

The Grimm knight effortlessly blocks the attack.

"Go!" Ash turns his head to the other students, "_GO_!"

Ash pushes the Grimm knight backwards and she slashed downwards. Ash jumps backwards and then charges forward.

"We have to help him!" Ruby shouts.

"No!" Ash shouts, "She wants _me_. This fight must be mine, alone."

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying." Weiss states, "Our objective is right in front of us."

**"**She's right." Blake states, "Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs. There's no point in fighting that thing."

"Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind!" Jaune says.

"But Ash...!" Ruby begins.

"He's doing just fine." Weiss states, "We'll just get in his way."

Ruby slowly grabs a white knight as Jaune grabs a white rook. The Grimm knight stabs at Ash, who dodges to the side, he then grabs her face and slams her into the ground before pushing off of her face and back flipping away. The Grimm knight laughs as she gets up.

"That all you got?!" The Grimm knight asks.

"Time we left!" Ren says.

"Right." Ruby reluctantly agrees, "Let's go!"

Ash glances towards them as they leave his line of sight. Ash returns his focus to the Grimm knight and pushes her backwards. Ash then roars as his sword's blue lining glow white before the entire blade is covered in a layer of Aura. Ash then charges forward and slashes downwards, then to the left, then upwards, followed by a sweep to the Grimm knight's legs, and a jumping stab to her back. Ash jumps back and breaths heavily as the glow around his sword fades. The Grimm knight's wounds immediately heal as she rises, but her bone armor doesn't regenerate.

"You'll have to do better than that!" She shouts before charging.

Ash jumps backwards to dodge.

* * *

Ruby keeps glancing back towards the temple.

"Stop!" Ruby orders.

"Now listen-" Weiss begins.

"No, you listen!" Ruby interrupts, "I'm not leaving Ash."

* * *

Ash slashes upwards, then downwards, followed by a kick, which is followed by a spinning slash that hits twice, followed by an upwards slash which Ash leans backwards. He then shoots forward front flipping multiple times with his blade extended, slashing the Grimm knight before stopping and raising his blade into the air. Ash swings downwards, knocking her into the ground. Ash jumps into the air and swings his sword five time, sending out five arcs of white Aura which cut into the Grimm knight, causing her to cry out in pain. She quickly rises, growling with her eyes glowing brighter.

"You'll pay for that!" She shouts.

As the Grimm knight charges, she is caught by surprise when Crescent Rose is hooked around her neck and Ruby spins, throwing her into the walls of the temple.

"I told you to go!" Ash states as he steps in front of her.

"I'm not leaving you!" Ruby argues.

Ash sighs.

"I've seen that thing before." Ash tells Ruby, "Its far more sensitive to negative emotion. The slightest touch of negatively draws her like a magnet. You have to be brave Ruby, show no fear, no hesitation, and don't worry about me."

Ruby nods as she turns back to the Grimm knight.

"Leave the primary offensive to me." Ash orders, "Focus on giving me covering fire."

Ash charges forward and stabs at the Grimm knight, he proceeds to stab her four more times before palm striking her, enhancing it with his Aura. In her dazed state, Ruby fires plenty of shots at the Grimm blowing open her chest. The Grimm knight gasps before charging at Ash. She stabs but Ash deflects the blow, so she launches her clawed hand, piercing Ash's Aura, and stabbing into him. Ash had managed to move to the side before being hit, causing the claw to miss his vital organs.

"_Ash_!" Ruby shouts.

The Grimm knight throws Ash and turns towards Ruby. Not having any ammo in Crescent Rose, she prepares her scythe but is cut off guard when the Grimm knight releases and ear piercing shriek. Ruby cries out and clutches her ears as the Grimm knight advances. Before it can strike her, a wall of ice traps the Grimm knight.

"You are _so_ childish!" Weiss complains.

"Weiss...?" Ruby asks.

"_And_ dim-witted, _and_ hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style." Weiss continues, "And I suppose I can be a bit... _difficult_... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if _you_ quit trying to show off, I'll be... _nicer_."

"I'm not trying to show off." Ruby states, "I want you to know I can do this."

"You're fine." Weiss walks towards Ash who is coughing up blood, "The other's will be here soon. With her speed semblance, she was the first one back."

Ash nods as he takes a step back, his Aura already healing his wound, and wiping blood from his mouth.

"I need some time." Ash states, "Then I'll finish this."

Weiss nods as she points her rapier at the wall of ice, which is beginning to crack. Ruby reloads as she finds another vantage point. The Grimm knight roars as she breaks free, charging at Weiss, whose venting seemingly strengthening the Grimm knight and repairing its armor. Weiss switches to fire dust and blasts a stream which the Grimm knight charges through as if it were nothing. Weiss then jumps backwards to dodge the Grimm knight's swing. Ruby launches herself into the air using her recoil, then launches herself towards the knight. The Grimm knight grabs Ruby's face, pulling her out of the air and slamming her into the ground. As the Grimm knight raises her arm to stab Ruby, she is hit by a thrust from Weiss. The Grimm knight swings her blade at Weiss who tries to block with a glyph. The Grimm knight's blade is slowed, but not stopped, knocking Weiss back. Ruby shoots the Grimm knight to draw her attention, quickly dashing out of the way to avoid the Grimm knight's lunge. The Grimm knight smashes headfirst into a tree and Weiss creates ice to pin her to it. At that moment, Ash's eyes glow brighter as does his sword. He lunges at the Grimm knight with the all the gravity Dust in his coat and shoes glowing.

"I'm ready!" Ash shouts.

Weiss glances at Ash and nods before jumping back to avoid the shattering ice as the Grimm knight breaks free. Ash reaches the knight faster than Weiss and Ruby can see. He becomes visible while he is directly in front of the Grimm knight. He slashes at her waist, then jumps up and slashes downwards. Ash slashes five more time, alternating between upwards and downwards. The force of the blows push the Grimm knight backwards; the final hit sending her flying backwards. Ash dashes behind the Grimm knight and kicks her away. He repeats the action then slashes his sword five times, launching waves of Aura at the Grimm knight. The Grimm knight's armor is cracked, but not broken.

"Ash!" Kismet shouts through his earpiece, "You're pushing yourself too hard. Disengage! Now!"

Ash ignores her and dashes at the Grimm knight again. He slashes at her waist again, then jumps up and slashes downwards before spinning around and swinging at her waist. While she is stunned by the blows, Ash hits the Grimm knight with a quick burst from his silver eyes. He follows up by slashing his sword five time, like before, sending out waves of Aura. Each of his blows hit the spots he had hit with his last combo, further cracking her armor. Ash then charges at the Grimm knight, he front flips and then slashes downwards with his sword covered in Aura. The impact shatters her armor at the points that Ash had hit prior. Ash's swing continues, cleaving the Grimm knight in half.

"It's over." Ash declares before falling to his knees, the gravity Dust deactivating.

"Ash!" Ruby shouts as she rushes to his aid.

She tries to catch him, but Ash is too heavy and she falls with him. Ruby manages to maneuver herself so Ash's head lands on her lap.

"Hey..." Ash says before coughing out blood.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asks.

"That's... a dumb question." Ash groans as his nose starts bleeding.

Ruby frowns at him.

"You did good." Ash smiles, "Last time I fought that thing, it didn't go very well."

"You can't die!" Ruby cries.

Ash reaches up and gently strokes Ruby's cheek, brushing away a tear.

"Don't cry..." Ash says, "I'll be fine... It's just... the gravity Dust... Some rest and... my Aura will fix me right up."

Ash closes his eyes.

"I think... I want to sleep now." Ash says.

* * *

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Ozpin calls, "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!"

The audience claps before Ozpin continues.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie." Ozpin calls, "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR."

While the audience claps, Nora hugs Ren.

"Led by... Jaune Arc!" Ozpin finishes.

"Huh? L-Led by...?" Jaune repeats.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin says.

A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but he is knocked over and falls in front of the laughing audience.

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin calls, "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang says.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." Ozpin states.

* * *

Ash groans as he wakes up in a white abyss. In front of him is a man in white and silver armor with a large green gem on the center of his torso.

"You!" Ash calls.

_"Hello, Ash." The man says without moving his mouth._

"Who are you?" Ash asks.

_"I am Lancel." He answers, "And you, Ash Snow, are the unfortunate soul who has been given the great honor of having my soul forced into your body."_

Ash glares at Lancel's sarcasm.

_"Regardless of my feelings or your's on this scenario," Lancel says, "We must work together if we plan on surviving."_

"Surviving what?" Ash asks.

_"If your parents, your aunt, or even your valiant headmaster were honest with you, you would know the answer to that question." Lancel states, "People have been keeping secrets from you all your life. I will tell you the truth."_

Ash growls.

_"Don't be mad at your aunt." Lancel says, "She would have already told you by now, but you left her care. She wanted you to have a simple life until you were strong enough to handle the truth."_

"And how would I know that you are telling me the truth?" Ash asks.

_"Our souls are connected, you would be able to feel it if I wasn't." Lancel states, "Don't you feel something within yourself when ever I make some form of emotional action."_

Ash slowly nods.

_"I couldn't hide anything from you even if I wanted to." Lancel states, "The more alike we become, the more connected we become. It may even be possible for you to see my memories, but I've never had that kind of bond with a past host."_

"This is why Ozpin brought me back to Beacon, isn't it?" Ash asks.

_"Yes, it is." Lancel states, "We were both cursed with this unfortunate cycle of life and death. But unlike Ozpin, I don't let my host fade into my subconscious, I let myself fade into their's."_

"So that means Ozpin is in someone else's body?" Ash asks.

_"Yes." Lancel states._

Suddenly the world around them begins to crumble.

_"We're wasting time." Lancel says, quickly, "You are not strong enough to maintain an active bond for long. Once you are fully healed we should be able to speak again. Then I'll tell you everything I can. Until then, don't tell anyone about anything I've told you, not until you know the full story."_

Ash nods as Lancel begins slowly crumbling as well.

_"Ash, don't trust Ozpin." Lancel warns, "He may appear to be the good guy, but he is manipulating everyone around him."_

Lancel finishes crumbling as does the rest of the white abyss, leaving Ash floating in darkness.

* * *

Ash wakes up in Beacon infirmary and sees Ozpin waiting for him.

"Welcome back, Mister Snow." Ozpin greets, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Ash declares as he sits up, "I'm an expert on gravity Dust."

"And yet here you are..." Ozpin comments.

"It was worth the risk." Ash retorts.

"You've become more skilled at using your silver eyes." Ozpin notes.

Ash grits his teeth as he considers what Lancel told him, but stops when he remembers the second to last thing Lancel told him.

"Miss Rose was worried about you." Ozpin states, "Would you like me to let her visit?"

"Yeah, sure." Ash says.

Ozpin nods before leaving. Team RWBY enters shortly after.

"Ash!" Ruby cries out as she hugs him, "You're okay!"

Ash chuckles as he returns the hug, stroking Ruby's hair.

"Of course I'm fine." Ash assures with a small smile, "I told you, it was just the gravity Dust, my body just needed time to readjust to normal gravity."

Ruby glances up at Ash, she returns his smile.

"What exactly did you do?" Ruby asks, "You were glowing and got super quick and strong!"

"I used the gravity Dust to manipulate the gravity affecting me." Ash explains, "I changed its direction to increase my speed and the moment before I attacked, I increased it to make myself heavier and my attacks stronger."

"I thought gravity Dust was dangerous in large amounts." Yang comments, "But you're wearing the stuff."

"It is dangerous." Weiss chastises, "You could've ripped your body apart using it like that."

"I appreciate the concern, but I've been training with gravity Dust for years." Ash responds, "That isn't how I normally use it."

Ash hears Kismet scoff through his earpiece.

"So this is your team?" Ash asks.

"Yep, we're Team RWBY!" Ruby states.

Ash chuckles again.

"RWBY led by Ruby." Ash states, "That's gonna be confusing."

Ash glances towards Weiss, noticing her confused look.

"Something wrong?" Ash asks.

"What was that thing back there?" Weiss asks.

"Some kind of Grimm." Ash answers, "No one knows where it came from. Some of the professors here believed it was a Grimm so old it gained some higher form of consciousness compared to other Grimm. The villagers where it was spotted believed it was a woman who devoted herself to darkness."

"What is it that you did back there?" Blake asks, "The white lights?"

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met." Ash comments.

"Blake." She introduces, "Now where did you get all that power from?"

"I merely used my silver eyes." Ash explains.

"Silver eyes." Yang glances at Ruby.

"They're extremely strong." Ash informs, "Those with them are said to be destined to be warriors. Silver-Eyed Warriors are an ancient line of legendary warriors rumored to be able to kill Grimm with a mere glance. Grimm are said to fear those with silver eyes."

"So that means I could-" Ruby begins.

"No." Ash dismisses, "You shouldn't want to gain this power. Silver eyes are triggered by intense emotion, the kind brought around by the death of those close to you."

"Is that why you left Beacon before?" Weiss asks.

Ash nods. Ruby hugs Ash again.

"I'm sorry." Ruby apologizes.

"Don't..." Ash says, "Don't worry about me..."

Ruby nods as she lets go.

"We'll give you some space." Ruby says as she leads her team out.

_'Worrying about me is what got her killed.'_

* * *

**This chapter's been ready for a while, but I was trying to get the Providence fanfic up first. Oh well. Chapter 6 only needs one scene added and to be proofread. I'll post that one Monday and get back to weekly uploads for chapter 7.**

* * *

**The first major change from the Canon. Lancel, Ozpin, and Salem. How has their story changed? Stay tuned and find out.**

**Another glimpse into Ash's backstory. Now you know the names of his teammates. The entirety will be explained next chapter.**


	6. The Badge and the Burden

_**The Badge and the Burden**_

* * *

As Ash enters his old dorm after being discharged from the infirmary, he finds a box with a note attached. Ash removes the note then reads it.

_Ash, I managed to recover some of the belongings of Team SILV that their families left behind. You can do whatever you wish with them. I must also ask that you keep the spare beds in good condition. They will still be required after you graduate. -Ozpin_

Ash closes the note then looks to his bed. On it is his uniform.

"Kismet, wake up." Ash orders as he taps his earpiece, "Prepare a remodeling plan. Use my preferences from my quarters on the Divine Intervention"

Ash takes out his scroll and it scans the room, projecting a holographic model once the scan completes. Kismet's avatar appears. She shrinks down to match the scale of the room's hologram and begins working. Ash places his hand on the wall and closes his eyes. The ripples begin to appear in the wall and three box of various sizes comes through the ripples. Ash opens the each box, revealing clothes in the first, tools and gadgets in the second and largest, and ammo in the third and smallest.

"Remodeling plan complete." Kismet's avatar expands to her normal size, "Sending the list of all necessary items to your scroll now. I've already sent a request for them to be delivered to the nearest cache. Estimated arrive time is 3 days."

Ash's scroll beeps, signaling the list has been retrieved. He looks at the remodeled room and smiles.

"Miss Goodwitch is not going to like this." Ash comments, "What can we do right now?"

Kismet grabs the hologram of the room and splits it in two. Each half forms a separate hologram, one showing the complete room and the other showing the room as Ash can make it now. Ash examines the new hologram. He reaches into box of gadgets and pulls out four small devices and goggles with holographic lenses.

"Highlight locations for the cameras." Ash orders as he puts on the goggles.

His shoes light up, signaling the activation of gravity Dust, and Ash jumps up. His shoes make him stick to the wall as he begins working.

* * *

Ozpin enters one of the office of Doctor Percy Cerule. He spots the doctor sitting at his desk, overlooking the notes for his first class of that semester. Ozpin clears his throat to gain Percy's attention. Percy looks up and drops his notes.

"Headmaster." Percy greets and he stands up.

Doctor Cerule himself was rather tall and lanky. His pale skin was complemented by his silky black hair which reaches down to his waist and his eyes are a cold blue. We wears a 3-piece off white suit with a dark grey vest, a light grey blazer, and a black tie. He also wears a black scarf hanging loosely over his shoulders. On his desk is an off white fedora with a black trim.

"What brings you here?" Percy asks.

Ozpin takes out his scroll and shows the footage of Ash fighting the Grimm Knight.

"I asked you and Peter to clear Emerald Forest of all Grimm that were considered too dangerous for initiates." Ozpin states, "How did this situation come about?"

"It must have hid from us." Percy answers.

Ozpin's expression reveals he's unconvinced. Percy picks up on this.

"Ozpin, we both know that specific Grimm is abnormally intelligent." Percy defends, "If you only uncovered it when it engaged the initiates, then that means it was hiding from the cameras. If the Grimm can hide from the cameras until it's ready to strike, then is it really that far fetched to believe it can hide from Huntsmen?"

"We'll need to do better." Ozpin declares, "I fear that something even more dangerous may be coming."

Ozpin leaves the room and Percy returns to hid desk.

* * *

Ash sighs as he places his goggles down on his desk. He examines his room. There are 4 cameras positioned so that there are at least 2 angles at every location. The microphones are set up to create a sonic map based on the sounds detected. He does the same with his dorms bathroom and on the inside of the drawers. Ash also set up hologram projectors around the dorm that are connected to both his scroll and Kismet. A life-size avatar of Kismet is currently being projected.

"Your classes start in an hour, sir." Kismet reports.

"We still tapped into Beacon's network?" Ash asks.

Kismet's avatar nods. Ash opens his scroll to see the list of all of Beacon's scrolls.

"Sort the student's currently active scrolls by teams and year; put the staff, general use, and inactive scrolls each in their own folder. And start listening in for anything of value." Ash orders.

Kismet's avatar salutes then fades.

Ash sighs again before getting changed and heading for his first class. Unlike other students, Ash wears his jacket over his shoulders like a cape. His sleeve hides his watch and he keeps his earpiece in.

* * *

Ash takes a seat and closes his eyes, waiting for the class to begin. Ash is alerted as Team RWBY and Team JNPR crash into the room, causing Ash to sigh once more. Team RWBY takes their seat beside Ash.

"Monsters! _Deeeemons_... Prowlers of the night!" Professor Port begins, "Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as _prey_! Ha-ha!"

Ash keeps his eyes closed and crosses his arms, Blake and Yang are sitting up and paying attention, Weiss is taking notes, and Ruby has her head propped in her hand as she takes a quick nap until she is woken up by Port's bad joke, which receives no further reaction.

"Uhhhh..." Port regains his composure, "And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely _teeming_ with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..."

Port winks at Yang, causing her to groan uncomfortably.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves!" Port continues, "From what, you ask? Why, the _very world_!"

"Ayyyy-yep!" A random student shouts, raising his fist.

The student, now embarrassed, sits back down.

"That is what you are training to become." Port finishes, "But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..."

Weiss notices Ruby is very focused on penciling the paper in front of her. She then glances at Ash, assuming he's asleep.

"...Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me..."

Ruby chuckles at her creation and shows it to her teammates: a ball-with-limbs-and-a-head drawing of the teacher with stink lines coming from him and "Professor Poop" written underneath. Ruby blows a quick raspberry. Blake and Yang laugh, but Weiss looks annoyed and Ash frowns. Port clears his throat to gain their attention.

"In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my _sheer_ tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" Port finishes his story with a bow, "The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!"

Ruby is balancing an apple on a book with her pencil held only by her finger while making a silly face.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable!"

Ruby has fallen asleep again.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

Ruby is picking her nose, much to Weiss' annoyance.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the _embodiment_ of these _traits_?"

"I do, sir!" Weiss shouts as she raises her hand.

"Perhaps Ash should do it." Port suggests, "After all, this is your second year at Beacon."

Everyone looks at Ash, still sitting with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"I see." Port says, as if he somehow was able to communicate with Ash.

"Well, then, Miss Schnee, let's find out!" Port gestures to the cage containing a Grimm, "Step forward, and face your opponent!"

* * *

Weiss, now changed and with her weapon, stands ready. Her teammates cheer her on from their seats in the front row, Ash keeps his eyes closed.

"Goooo, Weiss!" Yang raises her fist.

"Fight well!" Blake waves a Team RWBY flag.

"Yeah, represent Teeeeam RWBY!" Ruby cheers.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Weiss shouts as she lowers her rapier.

"Oh, um... Sorry..." Ruby apologizes.

Ash furrows his brow

"Allllright!" Port stands next to the cage with his blunderbuss axe, "Let the match... _begin_!"

Professor Port swings down and breaks the lock, dropping the cage door and revealing a Boarbatusk inside, which immediately charges at Weiss. She uses Myrtenaster to deflect its attack and rolls to the side, readying herself for its next move. The Grimm stands a distance away from Weiss.

"Ha-ha!" Wasn't expecting _that_, were you?"

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby cheers.

Weiss charges towards the incoming Boarbatusk, sticking her blade straight at its head until they meet and Myrtenaster is trapped in the beast's tusks. Weiss is still hanging on to her rapier, and is tossed around as she struggles to get free.

"Bold, new approach." Port observes, "I like it!"

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby cheers.

Weiss turns to glare at Ruby, only for the Boarbatusk to turn its head and pull the rapier from her grip. Myrtenaster lands far away from Weiss, who is knocked back by the creature's tusks.

"Oh-ho!" Port says, "Now what will you do without your weapon?"

Weiss looks up just in time to see the Boarbatusk charge again, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled and make it crash into a desk. Weiss rushes towards her rapier and slides to get it back in her hand.

"Weiss! Go for its belly!" Ruby shouts, "There's no armor underneath-"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss retorts.

Ash grits his teeth, with his brow still furrowed, and his eyes still closed.

Ruby, hurt because of Weiss' retort, glances to Ash. She unconsciously scoots closer to him. Meanwhile, the Boarbatusk leaps into the air and rolls into a ball, spinning rapidly in the air and landing on the ground, consistently gaining speed until it launches itself at Weiss. It comes closer and closer, but Weiss activates one of her glyphs and blocks the roll. She leaps onto the glyph and launches of off it, driving the blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squeals and falls silent while Weiss gasps in relief.

"Bravo! Bra-vo!" Port congratulates, "It appears we are _indeed_ in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training! I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay _vigilant_! Class dismissed!"

Weiss glares and turns away, walking hurriedly to the exit past her teammates.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune ask.

The remaining members of Team RWBY look at each other with the same question. Ruby glances at Ash but decides against going to him for help, despite his offer.

* * *

Weiss is still storming off, but Ruby turns a corner and manages to catch up with her.

"Weiss!" Ruby calls.

"What?!" Weiss demands.

"What's wrong with you?" Ruby ask, "Why are you being-?"

"What's wrong with me?!" Weiss shouts, "What's wrong with _you_?! You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

"What did I do?" Ruby scoffs.

"That's just it - you've done _nothing_ to earn your position!" Weiss shout, "Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!"

"Weiss, where is this coming from?" Ruby asks, "What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team led by _you_." Weiss declares, "I've studied _and_ trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better."

Ruby reaches her hand out.

"Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss begins to walk away, but bumps into Ash.

Ash chuckles lowly.

"You should watch what you say." Ash warns, "Because that 'nuisance' is a friend of mine, and you aren't being very nice."

"Oh!" Weiss says, sarcastically, "Do you want me to apologize?"

"No." Ash says as his eyes start glowing, "I'll save you for later. You're not worth my time."

Ash walks past Weiss, towards Ruby. She looks up at him, on the verge of tears.

"Come with me." Ash says as he holds his hand out.

Ruby takes it and Ash leads her to his dorm where they can have some privacy. He sits on his bed and Ruby sits next to him.

"Pass me that." Ash points to a picture on his nightstand.

Ruby grabs it and looks at it as she hands it to Ash. There were four people in the Beacon uniforms in the picture, Ash among them. From left to right, first was a girl with short, straight, red hair and yellow eyes. Her uniform was worn with thigh high stockings and with her jacket tied around her waist. She held a leather book in her hands, the one Ash read the prayer from, and stood in a powerful stance. Next was Ash, his hair was black instead of white, he stood with his arm cross, as usual, but his eyes were opened, and he had a, now rare, smile. After Ash, was another girl, this one with short, white hair and blue eyes. Her uniform was worn without a jacket or bow and with the a couple buttons undone. She stood with a confidence and had a bandana around her right arm, the one Ash now wears. The last one was also a girl. Her uniform was worn with leggings that stop just below her knees. She had long, black hair, and she stood timidly, clutching the pendant of her necklace, the one Ash put into his coat pocket.

"This was my team." Ash states, "Team SILV."

Ash points to each of them.

"Violet Raye, myself, Ivory Tanner, and Lavender Nilla." Ash says.

"You were their leader?" Ruby asks.

Ash nods.

"During our mission at the end of the year we were stationed at a village outside the walls." Ash explains, "Our mission was to deal with that Grimm that attacked us during initiation. When we had it cornered, it unleashed a shriek like the one it did during our fight. It's some kind of call to other Grimm."

"That's must have been why so many showed up after you killed it." Ruby notes, "We managed to fight them off."

"Sorry I wasn't able to help." Ash says, "I rushed in for the kill, but was cut off by the swarm of Grimm. We were forced to retreat, but the Grimm managed to kill Violet. As she died, she killed most of the swarm and we though she also got the Knight, but we were wrong. After regrouping we came up with a new plan. The villagers had gathered all the Dust they could. They had planned on making a bomb, but deciding to call for Huntsmen first. I don't know why Ozpin thought we were ready, but he was wrong. We decided to use their bomb, but there was no way to detonate it manually, so Ivory lured in the Knight and what remained of her swarm and blew up the bomb, and still the Knight survived. I made the decision to abandon the mission, and save the villagers instead. Lavender was going to lead them to safety while I held off the Knight, but she was worried for me."

"And negative emotions draw her." Ruby connects, "Your plan to save her..."

"...was what got her killed." Ash finishes, "Her death was the breaking point. My silver eyes triggered and I thought the burst killed her, but I guess I only weakened her."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asks.

"She was drastically weaker in the forest." Ash states, "I don't know what happened, but my only guess is that my eyes drastically drained her power."

"You know it's not your fault." Ruby says, "You couldn't have known."

"Perhaps." Ash says, "But this is the burden of being a leader. You must be willing to accept the consequences. Whether or not it's my fault, I must take the blame. But I won't sit here and feel sorry for myself. I will learn from this and push harder."

They sat in silence for a short period, during which Ruby glances at the picture. She then looks at Ash's hair.

"Why is your hair black in the picture?" Ruby asks.

"I started to dye it shortly after that picture." Ash answers, "It was a dare, but I like it white. Matches my last name."

Ash pauses for a moment.

"You remind me of Lavender, you know?" Ash states.

"How?" Ruby asks.

"She had trouble making friends, but was nothing but good inside." Ash begins, "While she may not have been the strongest, fastest, smartest, or even the prettiest, she had the most heart. I watched as she put herself in harms way to defend the biggest asshole of that village. Other Huntsmen would have let the Grimm kill him and then attack from behind, but not Lavender."

"Were you two-?" Ruby begins.

"No." Ash answers, "She confessed to me during that mission. With so much on my mind at that time, I couldn't think, and now that she's gone, I don't even know anymore."

"You're not just using me to replace her, are you?" Ruby asks, her voice somehow lacking accusation.

"No." Ash states, "I may have loved Lavender, but I'm not giving my love to you. I am giving you my strength, to ensure that what happened to me never happens to you or anyone else. In my eyes, you are the most qualified to be a Huntress, definitely more qualified than I am to be a Huntsman. If there is to be a better world, I know you will be able to play a key part in creating it."

"Why tell me all this?" Ruby asks.

"To get this off my chest, and to show you that I know where you're coming from." Ash explains, "Ivory wasn't a fan of not being the leader, she thought it limited her freedom. We eventually bonded over our shared love of swordsmanship and I gave her the freedom she wanted."

"But how do I fix things with Weiss?" Ruby asks.

"Our leading styles are similar." Ash states, "We both lead by example. Give Weiss an example she's willing to follow. Wear the badge of a leader. You don't get to choose when, the burden is always with you. If you fail your team, when the time comes that you need them, they'll fail you."

Ash pats Ruby on the head before placing his picture down and standing up.

"What was that thing with Port?" Ruby asks.

"What thing?" Ash responds.

"It was as if you were talking without words." Ruby says.

"The teachers here know me." Ash answers, "I close my eyes, but I still listen to what is happening, and I have a good memory. Port could tell I was declining his offer because I didn't move to face the Grimm."

Ruby nods in understanding.

"So." Ash says, "What are you going to do now?"

"Be a leader." Ruby says with a smirk.

Ash closes his eyes and smiles slightly. Kismet's avatar appears after Ruby leaves the room.

"Mark that footage as level 7." Ash orders.

"Being cautious, sir?" Kismet asks.

Ash walks to his dorm window and looks out it, ignoring Kismet's question.

* * *

Weiss enters her dorm late at night. Blake is sleeping under the covers, Yang is spread out on her bed and snoring, and when Weiss lifts the blanket of Ruby's tent, she finds Ruby with her head resting on notes, a pencil in her hand, and open books all around her. Weiss, looking amazed at Ruby's example, clears her throat and gently shakes her partner awake, who takes a second to regain consciousness and start flailing in surprise.

"Weiss!" Ruby says, "I-I was studying, and then I fell asleep! I'm sorry..."

Weiss places a hand over Ruby's mouth and puts a finger to her own. Weiss looks near Ruby's pillow and spots an empty Beacon coffee mug.

"How do you take your coffee?" Weiss asks.

"I... I don't..." Ruby begins.

"Answer the question!" Weiss demands.

"Uhh, cream and five sugars!" Ruby blurts.

"Don't move." Weiss sighs.

She ducks down and comes up with a cup.

"Here." She says.

"Um... Thanks, Weiss." Ruby says.

"Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader." Weiss and Ruby share a smile, "Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll _ever_ have! Good luck studying!"

Weiss goes down only to come back up.

"That's wrong, by the way." Weiss states.

"Hey, Ruby?" Weiss calls from the doorway.

"Uh-huh?" Ruby responds.

"I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." Weiss

Ruby, now grinning, goes back to her notes.

* * *

**Next Chapter will be completely original. It will include the completion of Ash's room and the start of a new project.**


	7. Working Vacation

**Working Vacation**

* * *

In a forest outside the kingdom's walls, a storm rages. White Fang members patrol the grounds, guarding their camp. The camp is located in the ruins of an ancient fallen fortress. One of the guards walls along the damaged walls, looking at the ground below. He is caught off guard by a purple glow surrounding his rifle. The gun is yanked from the faunus' grip and sent flying into the distance. When the White Fang soldier looks up, he spots an armored woman dropping down towards him.

The woman's white armor with red lining covers her head, upper torso, arms, and legs. Underneath is a black undersuit with red on the front and back of the torso, the outside of the shoulders and biceps, the hands including the thumb and index finger, the side of the hips and thighs, the front of the shins, and the top of the feet. Her armor is rounded with pouches on the shoulders, thighs, and the side of the calfs. The woman's helmet has a silver visor over the eyes, nose, and cheeks. She has a rifle holstered on her back, a pistol on her right hip, and a revolver on her left.

The other two guards on the wall hear the commotion and turn to see their ally collapse. Just as the soldiers move to assess the situation, another armored woman jumps from the wall and lands in front of them. The woman draws a katana that was sheathed on her left hip and slashes both soldiers. Their weak auras break immediately and both are knocked out. This woman's armor is similar but less bulky and with a more angular aesthetic. The armor is purple with red detailing and the helmet has no visor. She has two ninjatos holstered on her lower back; one is a wakizashi and unlike her katana, these blades are more high tech, equipped with hardlight edges on the blade similar to Ash's sword.

The women split up and move on. The swordswoman grabs a White Fang grunt patrolling a different part of the wall and drags him into a crevice while choking her out. She drops the unconscious faunus then runs and jumps off of the wall. She lands on top of one White Fang member before drawing her katana and the longer of the ninjatos. She slices a second member's gun before he can fire, then slashes him with her other blade. The riflewoman jumps off of the wall and draws her rifle. She fires a grenade from the undermounted launcher, blowing open the door of the fort. She holsters the rifle and draws her two sidearms, shooting at two White Fang members while her partner enters the fort. She draws a large shuriken from her back and throws it. The shuriken hits three White Fang members while the swordswoman uses her blades to cut down a fourth.

The two women regroup and get back to back as all of the White Fang members on site move to surround them. The riflewoman nods to the swordswoman and then jumps onto the ceiling. The swordswoman presses her fist to her palm, unleashing a purple shockwave that pushes the closest of the white fang members back. Three more shockwaves are released, the last one being significantly larger and stronger, knocking all the faunus into the wall. The woman puts her arms down and turns to her partner, who drops down from the ceiling. The riflewoman raises her arm and a hologram of Kismet's avatar appears.

"We're clear." The riflewoman speaks as her partner drags all the unconscious terrorists to the center of the fort, "Have someone come by for pickup. We're locking down the location and will begin the sweep."

Kismet's salutes.

"You may wish to know, Ash Snow is still in Vale." Kismet states.

The riflewoman freezes.

"Why?" She asks, hesitantly.

"He's following up on a lead." Kismet states, "He may be able to salvage his last mission."

"How?" The riflewoman asks, "The target is dead. Does he think he can revive the dead?"

"According the Ash, this woman's aura had an anomaly similar to the one found on his target." Kismet explains.

The riflewoman sighs as she lowers her arm, Kismet's avatar dissipating.

* * *

Ash enters his dorm room after his last class for the day. He switches to his normal outfit when he checks his scroll.

"Kismet, the supplies were due today, right?" Ash asks.

"Yes, sir." Kismet answers as her hologram appears, "They arrived three hours ago."

"Perfect." Ash responds, "Time for pickup."

Ash leaves his dorm room and starts walking out of the building. On his way out he is grabbed from behind. Ash turns around and sighs as he identifies the person who grabbed him as Coco.

"Finally." Coco says, "You been avoiding me, Ash?"

"What do you want, Coco?" Ash asks.

"I wanna know what you're doing here?" Coco answers, "Your mission was supposed to have ended by now."

"It did, I'm on a new mission." Ash responds.

"You here to assassinate another team?" Coco mocks.

Ash's eyes glow and he pushes Coco into the wall, his forearm on her throat.

"That wasn't part of the plan." Ash seethes.

Coco's eyes become sympathetic.

"I'm... sorry..." She chokes out.

Ash lets her go. Coco coughs as she rubs her throat.

"It's just..." Coco coughs, "You Gravity Meisters' ops are always classified. You just show and at the end of the semester are the only one of Team SLVR to survive your mission. Then you just leave Beacon like it was all part of the plan."

"Whatever." Ash says as he turns away, "We'll talk some other time."

"Where're you going?" Coco asks.

"Nearest cache." Ash answers over his shoulder, "I have some stuff to pick up."

"I'll come with you," Coco says, "It's about time to resupply anyway."

"I'd rather you'd not." Ash responds.

"Oh..." Coco pauses, "I'm really sorry I accused you of-"

"It's fine." Ash interrupts, "Just leave me alone for a bit, okay? We'll get coffee or something later. Then we can talk."

"I'll hold you to that." Coco says as she walks away.

Ash sighs as he continues on his way.

* * *

Ash arrive at a cache similar to the one he went to after his encounter with Ozpin the day he reenrolled into Beacon. Inside are a few boxes of various sizes, label with his named. Ash touches the ground, causing ripples to form beneath the boxes. They sink down and out of sight. Ash then returns to Beacon. He enters his room and presses his hand on the ground. Ripples form and the boxes rise up. Ash opens the boxes and Kismet's avatar appears. She brings up the hologram of the room plan and presents it to Ash.

"Let's get to work." Ash takes off his coat and throws it onto his bed.

* * *

Ash collapses onto his bed, finished with his remodeling shortly after sundown. Ash had replaced all the holographic projectors from a model designed for combat use to ones designed to be placed around a room. He kept the beds in the back of the room, with two in each corner with a dresser between them and a trunk placed in between the pairs and in front of the window. Ash placed a desk and mini-fridge in the corner to the right of the door and a black corner sofa to the left of the door. Ash also arranged paper thin soundproofing panels that wear invisible to the naked eye and motion trackers around the dorm that pick up any movement inside and 10 meters out. He also modified the lights and locks to be controlled by Kismet as well as manually.

Ash looks out the window at the night sky.

"I missed dinner, didn't I?" Ash comments.

"Yes, sir." Kismet answers.

"Rhetorical question, Kismet." Ash groans.

"I know, sir." Kismet teases.

"Call Coco." Ash orders.

A hologram of voice call window appears next to Ash. It rings for a few seconds before Coco answers.

"Hello?" Coco greets.

"Hey, Coco." Ash responds, "I missed dinner, so I'm heading out for something to eat. I was wondering if you would join me so we could have that talk."

"Um, sure." Coco responds, "How'd you manage to miss dinner?"

"Remodeling my room." Ash answers, "I turned it into a hub for Providence activity, so you can stop by anytime you need."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Coco asks.

"It's discrete enough to just be a normal dorm." Ash answers, "The only physical parts are the cameras, soundproofing, motion trackers, and hologram projectors; and those are well hidden."

"Alright then." Coco answers, "I'll meet you at the dorm so I can check it out before we go."

"See you in a bit." Ash says as he hangs up.

"Courting agents from the other sectors is generally frowned upon." Kismet comments.

"It's not a date." Ash states, "Besides, being a Gravity Meister is frowned upon."

* * *

After a couple minutes, Coco arrives. Ash lets her in and sets his dorm's lock to be openable by her scroll. Coco looks around the room and puts her hands on her hips.

"Not bad, could use a little more flare though." Coco comments.

"It's an information hub, nothing more." Ash crosses his arm.

"You Gravity Meisters are so boring." Coco responds.

Ash scoffs as he crosses his arms.

"Let's just go." Ash says.

* * *

Ash and Coco walk through the streets of Vale, talking as they walk.

"That's terrible..." Coco says, Ash had just told her what had happened during his mission.

"Yeah..." Ash sighs.

"How are you holding up?" Coco asks, "You sure you're good enough for your mission, whatever that is?"

"I'll manage." Ash answers.

"If you need to talk to someone..." Coco offers.

"I'll keep Kismet in mind." Ash jokes.

"You jerk!" Coco punches Ash's arm.

The two arrive at a diner and go inside. Ash orders a beef stew while Coco orders two cups of coffee.

"Why two?" Ash asks.

"One's for you, dummy." Coco responds.

Ash rolls his eyes in response.

"So, how long are you staying this time?" Coco asks.

"Not sure." Ash answers before lowering his voice, "This time my objective has nothing to do with Beacon. It's just for maintaining my cover."

"Isn't that a bit restrictive?" Coco asks, "You can't just come and go as you please."

"I'll manage." Ash counters.

"So what are you doing now?" Coco asks, "Just settling in?"

Ash nods.

"What happened to Koah?" Coco asks.

"Destroyed during the mission." Ash answers.

"So you're handicapped." Coco notes, "I hope your current mission doesn't involve fighting."

"I'll manage." Ash says for the third time that night.

"Your winging this, aren't you?" Coco asks.

"I'm improvising." Ash says.

"Same thing." Coco responds.

The waiter arrives with their coffee. Coco takes both cups and passes one to Ash. He takes it and sighs.

"Look, Coco." Ash says after taking a sip, "I have everything under control."

"Do you?" Coco asks, "That was your second operation in a row to end in failure and with someone dying. You've been working solo for over a year now. I'm worried you're losing your touch."

"Coco..." Ash calls.

"No." Coco responds, "You're going to get yourself killed at this rate. What would Cora think?"

Ash clenches his fist.

"Ash?" Coco asks.

Ash ignores her as the waiter arrives with his stew.

"Kismet." Ash says, "Give us some privacy please."

Ash hears a beep in his earpiece as Kismet deafens herself.

"You want to know the truth?" Ash asks, "Truth is I need a break. So I picked a long, low risk operation so I can get that break."

"So this operation is just a front." Coco says, "This is more of a vacation for you."

Ash says nothing and eats his stew.

"You could've requested a break. I'm sure Providence would give you some time off." Coco says.

"Something big is coming." Ash states, "We both know it. Providence wouldn't allow one of their Gravity Meisters to take time off when the situation is this tense. Making myself unavailable was the best I could do."

"Oh..." Coco takes a sip of her coffee, "I'm sorry I pushed you so hard when you were just trying to relax."

"Please, Coco, stop apologizing." Ash says.

The rest of their trip is silent and uneventful.

* * *

Ash is awakened by Kismet turning on the lights.

"Good morning." Kismet's voice is projected, "It's 7AM. The weather is 62 degrees with scattered clouds."

Ash sighs as he gets out of the bed and gets dressed. He sits at his desk and sighs.

"Kismet, I'd like to open a new project file." Ash states, "Index as Koah Mark II."

A hologram of a tab appears and Ash imports a file listed as "Koah." A bunch of parts appear. They arrange themselves into a vambrace. Ash removes the inner layer of the vambrace, that being an actual glove that reaches up to the elbow, and throws it into a garbage can that appears. Ash then scraps the vambrace's outer shell too.

* * *

Ash sits at the desk, building the frame of the vambrace. He connects all the pieces then presses a button near the wrist. The frame opens, allowing for Ash to place his arm inside. He walks to the center of the room with the vambrace frame on. A large gravity Dust crystal is embedded on the vambrace near his elbow.

"Okay, Kismet, test one." Ash announces before taking a deep breath, "We're going to start off nice and easy and see if the vambrace can achieve creating a gravitational constraint field."

Ash points his arm at a ball he placed on the desk.

"In three... two... one." Ash clenches his fist, causing the gravity Dust to glow.

The ball is covered in a purple glow and is pulled towards Ash at a high speed, smacking him in the face.

"Nice one." Kismet comments as Ash rubs his face.

* * *

Ash creates a hologram of a modified frame. The pieces move into place, creating a gauntlet as apposed to the vambrace. Ash sticks his arm into the hologram and it resizes to be accurate.

* * *

Ash puts on the modified frame, which now has a hardlight Dust crystal embedded into the back of the hand. Ash turns when he hears a knock. A hologram appears, showing Ruby at the door.

"Open it." Ash orders, the hologram fading.

The door unlocks and Ruby enters.

"I was wondering if..." Ruby pauses, "What is that?!"

Her eyes are glued to the gauntlet frame.

"It's a new weapon." Ash answers, "I'm testing it now."

"Doesn't Beacon have a forge for that?" Ruby asks.

"It's supposed to be a secret." Ash lies, "I hope you can keep your mouth shut."

Ash points his gauntlet at the ball on the desk. The hardlight Dust lights up and shoots a beam of hardlight, destroying the ball and knocking Ash down.

"That's so cool!" Ruby says.

* * *

Ash stands in the center of the room with a new ball on his desk, which is now slightly scorched.

"Okay, seriously." Ash says, "I'm just going to pull that ball to me."

Ash points his fist at the ball.

"In three... two... one..." Ash clenches his fist and the ball gets covered in purple glow.

The ball floats towards Ash he grabs it once it's close enough.

"Okay." Ash comments.

* * *

Ash sits at his desk, now designing the new outer frame and inner layer.

"Use the carbon fiber for the shell and kevlar lined leather for the gloves." Ash orders, "Got it?"

"Yes." Kismet states, "Shall I render using proposed specifications?"

Ash nods.

"The render is complete." Kismet says as a hologram appears in front of Ash.

"Put some silver on there." Ash orders, "Add some contrast."

"The render is complete." Kismet states as the hologram changes.

"I'll like them fabricated and painted." Ash orders.

"Commencing automated assembly." Kismet responds, "Estimated completion time is five hours."

* * *

**More changes from the canon. Coco is an agent of Providence but not a Gravity Meister. I haven't read After the Fall myself yet, but I do plan on incorporating some things like Team CFVY's semblances and backstories, with some changes of course. **

**Ash's Semblance will be explained next chapter, but you should've been able to figure out how it works by now.**


	8. Fire and Ash

_**Fire and Ash**_

* * *

Ash sat in professor Goodwitch's class, with his arms crossed and eyes closed as always. The other's watch as students battle, but Ash didn't care.

"Did you see that?!" Ruby asks Ash, "Ash?"

Ash turns his head slightly, without opening his eyes.

"You really should watch." Ruby suggests, "They're good fights."

"Perhaps." Ash says with a shrug, "But I'm a year above you, I've already learned everything you'll be taught here. No one I've seen so far could even comes close to me in terms of skill."

"What about Pyrrha?" Ruby asks, "She's a world renown fighter."

"I'll decide when I see it." Ash says, "Reputation alone isn't going to interest me."

Ash closes his eyes and starts thinking about Koah.

_'I need a test run.' _Ash thinks to himself, _'But how can I do that without anything to fight? Maybe I should ask Team CFVY?'_

Ash is pulled from his thoughts as he feels a rush of energy in the arena. Ash opens his eyes to see Yang with her semblance active. She quickly dispatches of her opponent. Ash furrows his brow in concentration.

_'That raw power...' _Ash comments, _'Maybe these students have some potential after all.'_

Ash then turns to Ruby, noticing her smirking at him. Ash says nothing as he looks forward and closes his eyes again.

* * *

After classes, Ash begins training in the courtyard. He slashes diagonally five times, then downwards, before raising his left arm as if blocking with his forearm and stabbing. Ash then acts as if blocking with his forearm before performing another stab.

"Impressive." Yang comments as she approaches.

Ash glances at Yang before swinging with one arm, then blocking with his left forearm and stabbing again. Ash holds his sword with the blade pointing forward. The lights glow white before the blade is encompassed by Aura for a few seconds.

"Ruby said you were checking me out during my fight." Yang teases.

Ash sighs as he sheaths his blade.

"You fight as if you're using a shield." Yang observes, "But I don't see one."

Ash glances at Yang. He crosses his arms and closes his eyes. Ash then abruptly turns towards Yang and opens his eyes.

"I want to see what you're made off." Ash states.

Yang loses her joking expression and gets serious.

"Sure you can take me?" Yang asks.

Ash closes his eyes and begins walking towards the arena.

"Let's find out." He says.

Yang smirks as she begins following.

* * *

Ash puts on his gauntlets. They are simplistic in design and almost entirely black. Silver lines the knuckles, wrists, the ends of the fingerless gloves, and around the Dust crystals. He removes his coat and places it into his locker. Ash then massages his wrists and flexes his fingers. He grabs his sword and attaches the sheath to the back of his harness.

"Kismet." Ash calls, "Begin monitoring. Compare my performance to past records when I was equipped with Koah."

* * *

The two warriors stand opposite to one another with the rest of Team RWBY spectating.

"Nice gauntlets." Yang comments, "You feel inspired by my Ember Celica?"

"No." Ash answers, "These are the Koah Mark II. The original was damaged during my last year here."

"Kick his butt, Yang!" Ruby cheers.

"I'm not sure Yang's up for this." Blake says, "Ash has more experience and outclassed us at initiation."

"But that was against Grimm." Weiss states, "Fighting people is completely different."

"I guess you do have a point." Blake concedes, "But Ash seemed uninterested in any fights until Yang's. She isn't that far ahead of others. Maybe he saw something we didn't?"

* * *

Ash keeps his sword sheathed as Yang's gauntlets extend.

"Not gonna use your sword?" Yang asks.

Ash says nothing as he uncrosses his arms.

"Come!" He demands.

Yang smirks as she charges and strikes with her right fist. Ash effortlessly catches it with his right hand. Yang tries to punch with her left, but Ash catches that too, his arms now crossed. Ash uncrosses his arm, spinning Yang in the process. Ash then punches Yang in the face as she spins, sending her sprawling backwards. Yang quickly recovers and looks at Ash.

"That punch was so wimpy." Yang taunts.

Her Aura was barely scratched by the attack.

Yang runs at Ash and fires her gauntlets, sending herself into the air. She tries to drop her elbow onto him, but Ash leans back and punches Yang in the face. Ash then releases a flurry of punches, which Yang blocks with her forearms. Yang ducks underneath a punch, moving behind Ash and tries to hit him from behind, but Ash ducks while spinning around and strikes at her head. Yang leans back, dodging the punch.

"So you're not a novice." Ash comments.

* * *

"Yang's figured out his attack pattern." Weiss observes.

"His punches are too straightforward." Blake notes, "He's not very good at hand to hand, he's just faster than Yang."

* * *

Yang takes a few steps backwards as Ash lowers his fist.

"Do you seriously intend to beat me without your sword?" Yang asks.

"Perhaps." Ash answers, "I intend to test out Koah, but I won't just let myself lose."

Yang walks forward until she's directly in front of Ash. The two stare down with Ash looking down slightly and Yang looking up.

* * *

"Ash is doing surprisingly well against Yang." Ruby comments.

* * *

Ash closes his eyes, so Yang takes the opportunity to silently flank him. Her movements were slow before she launched her fist at the back of his head. Ash quickly turns around with his eyes open and a punch of his own, forcing Yang to stop her attack and block his. Yang, surprised, takes a step back. Ash keeps his fists raised, in a simple boxing stance.

* * *

"What was that?!" Ruby asks.

"Ash is a warrior." Blake states, "He relies on more than his eyes to sense his enemy in a fight."

"But Yang was so quiet!" Ruby comments, "What could he have used?"

* * *

Yang charges and swings her right fist, and Ash leans to the left to dodge. He counters with a right jab, knocking Yang down. She catches herself on her hand and sweeps at Ash's legs, but he jumps into the air. Ash drops down onto Yang's stomach and back flips off of her. Yang gets up, only to be met with a right hook to the face. She recovers, only to be spun kicked to the side, his back now to her. Yang gets up, and Ash back flips, kicking Yang's head as he spins. Ash then turns around and kicks, but Yang blocks with both arms. She takes a step back and tries to adjust to his new fighting style. Yang prepares to move, but Ash strikes first, punching her in the stomach hard enough to knock Yang back.

_"He was just toying with me before!" _Yang thinks.

Yang slides to a halt and dashes forward. She launches herself into the air and Ash jumps up. He hits Yang with a right hook. Ash then grabs her face and throws Yang into the ground. Ash tries to stomp on her on the way down, but Yang rolls out of the way. Yang gets up and Ash backhands her with his fist, then spin kicks her, punches her with a right hook, and kicks her again. Yang finally catches on to his new pattern and begins blocking his punches. Yang manages to block his kick, but is pushed back. She is then sent flying by an uppercut from Ash.

* * *

"Yang hasn't even landed a single hit on Ash." Ruby moans.

"Ash sees right through her fighting style." Blake adds.

"Look at Yang's Aura though." Weiss says holding up her scroll.

Yang's Aura was just above 80 percent, neither of them were even trying yet.

* * *

Ash and Yang both charge and unleash a hook to the other's face, Ash's arm going over Yang's. They hold their fist there for a moment before both chuckling. They then retract their fist and take steps backwards.

"Unless that Dust is for show, you're not really testing anything but your skill." Yang comments, "What are you waiting for?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Ash responds, "You did much better in your other fights."

Yang smirks.

"I'm just killing time until you show me what you've really got." Ash says.

"But I'm getting too much fun outta this to rush." Yang complains, "Let's enjoy ourselves."

Ash closes his eyes and turns away.

"I have better things to do." Ash says as he begins walking away.

"Hey, wait!" Yang calls.

She lunges at Ash and swings her right fist. Ash leans down and draws his sword slightly, blocking the hit as he looks over his shoulder.

"That's more like it." Ash says.

Yang jumps backwards and begins firing at Ash. He blocks all the blows with the flat end of his sword.

* * *

Blake's eyes widen as she notices Yang's shells disappearing the as they contact Ash's sword.

* * *

Once Yang runs out of ammo, Ash places his palm on the flat of his sword.

"My turn." Ash declares as Yang reloads.

The sword lights up and Ash swings his sword with the flat facing Yang. All of Yang's blocked shots are launched back at her. Yang's gasps in surprise before being hit by her own attacks. She growls as she glares at Ash, who sheaths his sword.

"Is that the extent of your skill?" Ash taunts.

Yang growls as she rushes in, ready to pummel Ash. Ash smirks as he stomps on the ground causing a rock to shoot up out of nowhere.

"What?!" Yang shouts as she slams into the rock, having been going too fast to stop.

* * *

"Teleportation." Weiss declares, "His Semblance has to be some kind of teleportation."

"But what are its limits?" Ruby asks.

"Keep watching." Blake says.

* * *

Yang punches the rock, shattering it.

"Not cool!" She says.

"If you can't even get me into your optimal range, then what makes you think you're a worthy huntress?" Ash taunts.

Yang tightens her fists and lunges at Ash. Ash swings his blade upwards, with the flat still facing Yang. Powdered fire Dust is launched from the blade. Ash then snaps his finger causing the Dust to detonate into a large fireball. Yang crosses her arms to block her face as the fireball pushes her back. When Yang puts her arms down, Ash is in her face. He hits her with a powerful left hook, sending Yang to the ground. Yang groans as she gets back up.

"I'm not losing that easily." Yang declares.

"If this is the best you can do, then you'll never beat me." Ash declares.

His expression then darkens.

"And you'll never find your mother." Ash continues.

Yang's eyes widen before she glares at Ash with red eyes and flaming hair. Yang immediately closes the distance between them, striking Ash in the chest just as he pulls back his fist. She fires Ember Celica on impact, sending Ash flying backwards and tumbling across the arena. Ash throws his sword, getting it stuck in the ground. Ash hits his sword, planting his feet on the hilt and blade, using his gravity Dust to anchor himself. Though it is pushed a significant amount backwards, Ash and his sword stop.

"Good hit." Ash says as he glances at the spot Yang struck him, "Can you land another?"

Ash stands up tall on his sword as Yang charges at him again. Yang rears back her fist and punches. The force of her attack creates a shock wave, but Ash is unmoved as he blocks her fist. Yang's eyes widen as her body is covered in a purple glow, suspending her in midair. Her fist is block by a rounded shield made from the hardlight Dust in Ash's gauntlet.

"Daughter of Raven Branwen." Ash says, "Quite an interesting girl. But..."

Yang's eye return to their natural color and her hair loses its fire. Ash's eyes are glowing white and his body is encompassed by a white glow.

"That heat." Ash's eyes flash, "That is your limit."

The hardlight shield fades and Ash repositions his hand so the Dust is pointed at Yang.

"You asked me if the Dust was for show." Ash states, "You tell me."

Yang begins screaming as a large beam is fired from Ash's fist burning her and draining her remaining Aura. He slowly lowers Yang to ground before releasing his grip. The now drained hardlight Dust crystal pops out of its socket.

"I didn't kill you, did I?" Ash jokes.

Yang reaches up and grabs Ash's wrist.

"How do you know about my mom?" Yang asks.

"She and I have met before." Ash answers.

"Do you know where she is?" Yang asks.

"Haven't seen her in years." Ash says, "Haven't even been in the same kingdom. Though last time I saw her, she was in Mistral. Not much to go on, but..."

Ash closes his eyes and walks away as the rest of Team RWBY go to help Yang.

"You sure are strong, Ash!" Yang shouts after Ash.

He stops.

"Yang, why do you want to become stronger?" Ash asks, without turning to face her.

"I dunno." Yang answers, "I'm a thrill seeker. I need to be strong so I can handle the world."

"I see." Ash says, "You don't know."

"You wanna be stronger too, right?" Yang asks.

"I seek that which lies beyond strength." Ash states.

_'I seek answers.' _Ash thinks to himself.

Ash stops.

"You were never going to win this fight." Ash declares, "Even without raw power, I have more range close up and I am faster. My sword can also effectively block anything you can throw at me. When you use your semblance, you outclass me, but you lack to skill to use it properly. Let's do this again, after we've both improved and see how far we get."

Yang smirks at Ash.

"It's a date then." Yang teases.

Ash turns to face Yang with an annoyed expression.

"Next time we fight, I'm hoping you land more than two blows." Ash declares.

Weiss leaves Yang's side and approaches Ash.

"What's your Semblance?" She asks, "Some kind of teleportation?"

"I turn the surfaces of objects into portals to my own pocket dimension." Ash answers, "I can freely absorb and release as long as the surface is big enough."

"With the way you used your semblance with your sword, you should really be using a shield." Blake comments, "Can you use your Semblance on hardlight?"

"No." Ash answers.

"Then wouldn't it make more sense to have a physical shield?" Blake asks.

"I do..., or did." Ash corrects himself, "I've yet to get a new one."

Ruby was immediately at Ash's side.

"Can I go with you when you do?!" Ruby asks, excitedly, "I want to see the entire process this time."

Ash glances at Ruby's excited face before sighing.

"I guess." He answers.

Yang finally gets up and walks up to Ash. She grabs his right arm and examines it, feeling his thin yet muscular arm beneath the sleeve.

"What are you doing?" Ash asks.

"You got some real muscle on you, so why were your punches so weak?" Yang asks.

Ash gently pulls his arm from Yang's grasp.

"I was holding back." Ash declares, "I wanted you to come at me with everything you had, to see if you could push me."

"You thought I was a match for you?" Yang asks.

"I told you, your semblance allows you to surpass me in raw power." Ash repeats, "With more training you could beat me."

Yang twirled a lock of her hair with her finger.

"Do you think that we could train together?" Yang asks, "Your hand-to-hand was actually pretty good even with those soft punches."

Ash glances to the side.

"Something wrong?" Blake asks, noticing a shift.

"Just old memories." Ash says as he shakes his head, "Yeah, we can train together."

Yang smiles and holds out her fist.

"Next we fight, I won't lose." Yang declares.

"We'll be training together, don't think I'll just let you surpass me." Ash responds as he meets her fist with his own.

* * *

**Why are there no important 3rd and 4th year characters. Why is team CFVY the only 2nd year team with named characters? **

**Anyway, what do you guys think Ash's connection with Raven is? I sorta teased it during the fight shortly after the moment where he mentioned her. **


	9. Designed for War

_**Designed for War**_

* * *

The Grimm knight growls as it wanders through a forest on the outskirts of the city of Vale. She grabs her dual bladed sword and throws it in anger, cutting down three trees before one of the blades gets wedged into the fourth. The Grimm knight then rubs it torso at the point where Ash cut her in half causing the Grimm knight's orange eyes to glow brightly.

_'I will find the sacrifice.' _The Grimm knight declares, _'The sacrifice will fulfill its purpose.'_

The Grimm knight redraws its sword before stopping once it hears footsteps. She turns to see a man approaching. He is tanned, muscular, has no hair besides his eyebrows and stubble, and wears a grey tank top with baggy grey tactical pants. His left arm is an gunmetal grey armored prosthetic with a a few sage green highlights on the joints. His left hand is wearing an armored glove that matches the arm.

"I go through all the work to bring the sacrifice to you and you fail the mission." The man chastises, "I go through all the work to bring you to the sacrifice for a second chance and you fail again. Do I have to hold your hand through the entire process of killing one boy?"

The Grimm knight growls as she looks into the man's hazel eyes, towering over him

"You have been granted the gift of resurrection." The man states, "Don't make us have to remove it."

* * *

Ash groans as he lies on his bed debating whether or not he should ask Ozpin about Lancel. Ash groans again as he decides against it. Ash then grabs his coat, which was resting at the foot of his bed and puts it on. He sends Ruby a message to meet him outside the Dormitory.

* * *

Ash groans as Ruby arrives.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asks.

"There's just a lot on my mind right now." Ash answers, "It's a bit overwhelming. So I'm going to take a step back and tackle each one at a time. Starting with my new shield."

Ruby's eyes light up.

"Are we going to forge it, or buy it." Ruby asks.

"Forge it, just like I did Koah Mark II." Ash answers, "But you have to promise me you'll keep this project top secret."

Ruby nods in understanding.

"Now let's go." Ash says, "We're burning daylight."

* * *

Ash brings Ruby back to his dorm and then claps his hands.

"Open a new project foldier." Ash orders, "Index as Seven Swords."

"Seven swords?" Ruby repeats, "I thought you were making a shield? Who are you talking to anyway?"

"Sir, are you sure this is wise?" Kismet ask through Ash's earpiece so Ruby can't hear.

Ash gestures to his workbench, which has since been repaired.

"It's connected to my scroll." Ash states, "I'm using voice commands."

"Oh I see how it is..." Kismet comments sassily, "Act like I don't exist while still taking advantage of my features."

Ash takes a seat at his workbench and signals Ruby to come over.

"I haven't started designing the weapons yet." Ash states, "But my current sword is a stock weapon anyone can get if they go to the right place."

"So you want to make a sword to match your shield." Ruby deduces, "But why seven?"

"I use stock weapons because it's easier to build an arsenal for multiple situations." Ash partially lies, "I want to keep that versatility but I also want to use something of my own design."

"So after we design the weapons are we taking it to the forge?" Ruby asks.

"No." Ash answers, "I have a friend who will get these ready quickly, all I'll need is to pick them up. It's how I made the original Koah. For the Mark II, I repurposed what remained of the original frame and had that friend build the outer shell."

"Okay, let's get to work!" Ruby cheers.

Ash pinches the table and pulls his hand away, bringing up a hologram of a pen. He hands it to Ruby, then repeats the action for himself. He then places his hand on the surface of the workbench, bringing his sword out of his pocket dimension. Ash grabs the sword and holds it up, activating the blade.

"I want the swords to use physical blades." Ash states, "Using hardlight Dust is too expensive to manage for my swords and gauntlets."

"No hardlight Dust in the shield?" Ruby asks.

"Koah can already make hardlight shields." Ash states.

"But are they just swords?" Ruby asks.

Ash stops to think.

"No." Ash answers, "Some of them will be. The others will become different weapons."

"Versatility is our goal." Ruby catches on.

Ash uses his semblance to summon Koah next. He gestures towards the rim around the gravity Dust on the gauntlets.

"I already designed the gauntlets with attachment points for the shield in mind." Ash states as he uses his scroll of open a file, creating a hologram of said attachment point and its pair.

Ruby recalls when Ash used his gravity Dust to hold Yang in place.

"You plan on throwing your shield like Pyrrha?" Ruby asks.

"No." Ash answers, "My Semblance is best used on large flat surfaces."

"So we're going for a tower shield?" Ruby asks, "But that would really slow you down and limit your mobility; those are your best attributes in a fight. What kind of shield did you use before?"

"A kite shield." Ash answers, "I highly doubt I'll come up against anyone throwing giant boulders at me; and if they did, I could dodge it. As long as I can block standard projectiles, the size doesn't really matter; even a buckler would do."

"Kite shield it is." Ruby says, "You're fine with that, right?"

Ash nods.

* * *

A few hours later, Ash and Ruby have design the shield and five of the seven swords, agreeing to design the other two at a later date.

"You really like weapons don't you?" Ash comments.

"Well, yeah!" Ruby says as if it is obvious, "They're an extension of ourselves, and they're so cool! What's not to love?"

Ash chuckles at Ruby's antics. He drops Ruby off at her dorm before heading back to his. Once inside, Ash collapses before he can even reach his bed.

* * *

Ash wakes up in the white abyss where he had encountered Lancel. He looks around to see Lancel staring at him.

"You're late." Ash states, "It's been over a week since we last spoke."

_"True, but your emotions have been all over the place." Lancel explains, "I was going to give you time to sort yourself out before adding to your burden; but we're running out of time."_

"You can sense my emotions?" Ash asks, "And running out of time for what?"

_"Like I said before; our souls are linked." Lancel informs, "You feel what I feel and I feel what you feel. I can see your memories and you can see mine. However, my knowledge and memories are incomplete. Currently, I can only remember some of my past. They're mostly from my last life, but there are a few from my first and others from lives in between."_

Ash nods in understanding.

"Why?" Ash asks.

"_That Grimm you faced during Initiation is named Lamia." Lancel explains, "It's incredibly old, almost as old as myself. It was the same one that is responsible for my death in my last life. When it killed me, it trapped my soul. When you killed it, you freed me and unintentionally trapped my soul in your body. The transfer must have been incomplete."_

"Was that the only reason you brought me here?" Ash asks, "To tell me all this?"

_"No." Lancel answers, "We must be ready for Lamia's return."_

"But you said I killed her at the initiation." Ash says, confused.

_"No." Lancel declares, "That Grimm was created by fusing a living essence with that of a Grimm. It can revive itself by possessing another host, usually a dead one. Did you notice anything physically different about the Grimm in your two encounters?"_

"Her eyes." Ash states, "When I first encountered it, her eyes were red. During the initiation, it was purple, like Lavend..."

Ash stops.

"Was Lavender its last host?" Ash asks, with desperation in his voice.

_"Unfortunately." Lancel says, "You were only able to survive against Lamia because it has yet to reach its true form. With enough negativity, it will possess a power, that while minuscule compared to mine, was stronger that what my last host was able use and he was far more powerful than you."_

"Is there a way to kill her permanently?" Ash asks.

_"No, but I recall that there was a way to permanently stop it." Lancel answers, "I can remember that it involved the host, but the details are unclear."_

"Do you think you were trying to appeal to her host?" Ash asks.

_"Perhaps." Lancel says, "We must recover my soul to learn more. Hopefully Lamia still has the missing portion of my soul and it is not permanently gone. We must learn to trust each other and trust is not gain through talk."_

"You've yet to give a reason to distrust you." Ash states.

_"But that doesn't mean those reasons don't exist, and I know you're looking to see if they do." Lancel states, "You can admit it, I won't be offended. It is understandable given the circumstances."_

Ash looks down slightly.

_"Ash." Lancel calls, "You had no way of knowing Lamia possessed Lavender. There was nothing you would have thought to do without that knowledge."_

Ash looks unsure.

_"Lamia revived her to use as a host." Lancel states, "You didn't kill her, you freed her, just like you freed me."_

Ash glances at Lancel.

_"I can tell from your emotions and memories that you were close." Lancel declares, "But there was nothing you could do. It's better this way."_

"Lavender would rather be dead than the puppet of a Grimm." Ash agrees, but doubt still plagues his mind.

Ash looks to the distance, trying to find something to take his mind off of Lavender's fate.

"What exactly is this place?" Ash asks.

_"This is a mind." Lancel answers, "Your mind. We can actively change the plane in anyway we can imagine."_

The world around Ash and Lancel began to become a field, then a city, and finally a throne room.

_"Perhaps we could train here?" Lancel suggests, "I could teach you what I know"_

"You remember how to fight?" Ash asks.

_"It is mostly muscle memory, but yes." Lancel says, "I do recall some of my magical techniques. Our souls are merged, and thus so is our Aura. You may not be able to actively call upon mine yet, but I believe I can teach you how to do it and properly use it, if you'll allow me."_

"Magic?" Ash asks.

_"Think of your Semblance." Lancel responds, "To someone who has never heard of Semblances, they would believe you are magical. Magic is a lot like Semblances, or rather, it is the ability to learn how to use all Semblances. Any Semblance you witness you will have the potential to learn how to use. However even the simplest of abilities take tremendous effort to learn."_

Ash nods.

"I would be honored to learn from you." Ash says.

_"Before you can learn how to use magic, you must first understand where it came from." Lancel states._

* * *

**Next chapter will include some more lore bits.**


	10. The King, the Queen, and the Knight

_**The King, the Queen, and the Knight**_

* * *

_"In this little corner of the universe exist a world." Lancel states, "Its creators designed it for an experiment, but it became so much more. They called it Remnant. A utopia filled with infinite possibilities. They made a King, named Ozpin, to create the perfect world. And they relied on the Knight, Lancel, to keep it free for all those who lived there. But in her thirst for power, the Queen betrayed Ozpin. Lancel fought back, but the Queen was too powerful and left him for dead. Ozpin dispatched his armies and seized absolute control. Now, in a far off corner of Remnant, the Queen has decided that Ozpin must be stopped."  
_

"So Ozpin and the Queen are the bad guys?" Ash asks.

_"Nothing is so black and white." Lancel declares, "Our world is flawed. The Queen is trying to fix it by destroying all that is imperfect, leaving her to create the perfect world. Ozpin wants to stop her and keep the world as it is, stagnant. I don't know why, but Ozpin refuses to end the conflict, just prevent victory. He allows suffering to continue and for that he must pay."  
_

"You said Remnant is an experiment." Ash states, "What if creating the perfect world means the experiment, and thus Remnant, ends?"

_"That's not..." Lancel stops, "It was... I can't remember. Perhaps that is the case. Perhaps I've been blind to the obvious... But that doesn't change the fact that the Queen must be stopped and Ozpin is refusing to do it. It was Ozpin's stagnation that caused her to act. Actions have consequences, and so does inaction."_

"What does any of this have to do with magic?" Ash asks.

_"If I am to teach you, I need someone who's committed and I think you may be just who I am looking for." Lancel says._

"What are you looking for?" Ash asks.

_"The next Knight." Lancel answers, "There's a war raging. Most people don't even know it's happening. The Queen has pawns everywhere. Now that I've been revived in you, we can bring the fight to her."_

"Wait." Ash says, "What do you mean me? What do I do?"

_"You're special." Lancel states, "I've seen what you've done in the past. You have a gift, Ash."_

"A gift?" Ash repeats, "I'm an okay Huntsman with silver eyes, that's my gift. You see, that thing with Lamia was nothing. Just rage and revenge. It was a one time deal."

_"It was the makings of a warrior. You faced it head on and won, while keeping your composure. But it's not over, Ash." Lancel states, "You must finish what's begun."_

"Why can't you finish it?" Ash asks, "I have enough on my plate with the loss of my team, school, and apparently there's an unkillable hunter after me. You said you can take control of my body and let me slip into your subconscious. I would be a necessary sacrifice if what you've said is true. You have my permission. Then you can solve the important problems."

_"Do you think I want to?" Lancel retorts, "Even if the idea of taking your free will interested me, I can't. With my fractured soul, my powers are limited. This mission has taken everything from me, everything but my name. I need you to help me carry on that name. Show everyone that as long as the Knight exists, there is still hope."_

"I'm sorry." Ash says, "But what I did. I-I don't know why I did it. B-but I'm not special. I'm just like everyone else."

_"Do you truly believe that?" Lancel asks._

"Yeah." Ash answers.

_"Then you're no better than Ozpin." Lancel declares before ending their connection._

* * *

Ash glances as the clock as he gets back up, noting that it is just past midnight. Ash sighs as he glances out the window into the dead night. He stops when he sees a slight glow in the distance, Ash stares at the glow before gasping as he feels the air around him become cold.

"Lamia." Ash growls.

He exits the dormitory and runs towards the lights. Ash draws his blade as he nears it, spotting a shadowy figure, Ash slashes. His blade stops mere millimeters away from Blake's neck, who's staring at Ash in fear.

"What are you doing out here?" Ash growls as he sheaths his blade.

"I could ask you the same thing." Blake responds.

Ash growls as he stares at the trees of the Emerald Forest.

"It's not safe here." Ash warns, "Go back to your dorm."

"What do you mean?" Blake asks.

"That Grimm from initiation is still alive." Ash states, "She's near."

"How do you know?" Blake asks.

"You must feel it." Ash says, "The coldness in the air. It's unnatural."

"Yeah." Blake agrees.

Ash begins walking towards the forest.

"What are you doing?!" Blake hisses.

"I'm going to kill her." Ash declares with his silver eyes beginning to glow.

"Alone?" Blake questions.

"Other people will get in the way." Ash claims, "Negative emotions strengthen her. The slightest worry brings her strength. It's easier alone."

"And you're angry." Blake notes, "You'll strengthen her too."

"It's impossible to fight her without strengthening her." Ash counters, "Pain strengthens her, including her own. I've bested her before, and I'll do it again. And she's even weaker this time."

Blake grabs Ash's arm as he tries to walk off.

"This is Beacon, tell the staff." Blake suggests, "Surely there's someone more qualified than you."

"I am the most experienced and knowledgeable." Ash responds, "I'll handle this. If she's close enough this argument is giving her strength and that's something we don't need."

"I'm coming with you." Blake declares, "Whether it's to fight or get help. I''m not leaving your side. Arguing will make only make it worse."

Ash glares at Blake before sighing in acceptance. He draws his sword and begins walking towards the forest.

* * *

The two approach Lamia's location as evident by the increasingly cold air around them. Ash suddenly stopped and put his arm in front of Blake.

"What is it?" Blake whispers.

Ash closes his eyes for a moment.

"Move!" Ash shouts as he jumps to the side.

Blake quickly follows his lead, narrowly dodging Lamia as she drops from the trees. Her red eyes glowed brightly in the darkness. Lamia's armor is different. Her helmet doesn't cover her mouth, her right shoulder pauldron is more pronounced, and the left gauntlet is larger forming something akin to a buckler. Ash rotated his blade so that he is holding it in a reverse grip. Ash then charges and slashes, striking Lamia's blades as she blocks with her forearm. Blake draws Gambol Shroud and converts it to its pistol form before shooting Lamia in the back. She grunts in pain before turning her head completely around to look at Blake. While she is distracted, Ash jumps back and slashes upwards, knocking Lamia into the air. She cries out as the blade cut deep and blood coated the ground. Lamia growls as she rises, placing her free hand onto her chest to feel the wound. She then clenches her fist and tightens her grip on her blade. Lamia growls as she throws her sword at Ash, slicing down the trees between them. Ash quickly jumps over the sword, but Lamia jumps up to him and grabs his head. She then throws Ash into Blake.

Ash and Blake rise in sync before charging. Blake shoots Lamia as she approaches and Ash readies his blade. Lamia shrugs off the bullets before charging in herself. She punches Blake in the stomach, sending her through a tree before grabbing Ash by the head before he can slash. Lamia lifts Ash from the ground and then throws him into a different tree, causing him to drop his blade. Lamia growls as Blake begins shooting her again. She dashes towards Blake, grabbing her by the head and throwing her overhead as she turns around. Blake skids past Lamia blade as she hits the ground. The Grimm knight retrieves her weapon but is immediately tackled by Ash. Lamia rolls over, causing Ash to lose his grip as he is crushed by her weight. Lamia grabs Ash as he is lying on the ground and throws him again. She readies her blade as she charges, but Blake stabs Lamia in the back using both her katana and cleaver, sending Lamia into the ground due to the force.

Lamia grabs Blake's hand and spins around to gain momentum before throwing her into a tree. Blake lands beside Ash both their Aura's flickering as Lamia's body seems to glow.

_"Lamia's power is different." Lancel says, "That magic is... Mine?"_

"What are you talking about?" Ash mumbles as Lamia approaches slowly, sword in hand.

Ash can feel his life literally draining with his Aura.

_"I'm in your head, I can hear your thoughts." Lancel states, "But Lamia is using my Aura to compensate for her lack of time to grow stronger. The portion of my Aura in you isn't perceiving her attacks as a threat while your Aura does. That conflict is preventing you from taking her hits effectively."_

Ash slowly fades in and out of consciousness as Lamia raises her blade.

_"Ash, it's time we start trusting each other." Lancel quickly says, "I can help you. Just say the words."_

_'Help me.'_ Ash says.

Suddenly Ash's body is engulfed by a white light. Strong winds are launched from the light, pushing Blake and Lamia away while sucking in smaller objects like leaves and rocks. Ash stands up inside the light, he closes his eyes and when he opens them, they are glowing white. The light then fades and Ash is wearing Lancel's armor. A helmet forms around Ash's head, with his face revealed. A face guard quickly forms and the rest of the open space is covered, with lenses made out of the same green gems that are on the rest of the armor over his eyes and a similar gem is on the forehead. All the gems suddenly glow white as Ash turns towards Lamia.

"So the sacrifice has awakened its power." Lamia says, "Good. Maybe now this won't be so boring."

A sword with a blade made of the green gemstone is formed in Ash's hand. Ash then charges. Ash slashes downwards, then sideways, then upwards and then downwards again. Ash then kicks Lamia into the air before back flipping, kicking her away from him in the process. Ash performs a palm strike, sending an invisible force to strike Lamia from a distance and stops her in place. Ash then charges at speeds so fast they can't be seen, only the green glow of Ash's blade can be seen as he slashes Lamia four times before reappearing behind her. Ash then turns around and stabs at Lamia, he spins around twice with the blade outstretched, slashing Lamia, then slashes upwards sending her backwards. Ash dashes behind her and slashes downwards into her back. He then rotates his body so it is perpendicular to the ground and spins, slashing her like he did before. Ash ends the combo with a downwards slash, sending Lamia into the ground, followed by five slashes with launch arcs of green Aura at her.

Ash breathes heavily, sound of his breathes deepened by the helmet, as Lamia's body begins fading as Grimm corpses do when they die. Ash's sword fades into green smoke. Ash then stands up straight. A glyph of green light forms around Ash's waist. The glyph splits into two, one going up and the other going down. Ash's armor fades into green smoke as the rings pass them. Once the armor is gone, the glyphs fade as well and Ash collapses.

* * *

_"You had seemed ready to fight for what was right when you decided to become a Huntsman." Lancel notes, "Why are you hesitating to join the war?"_

Ash is now wearing the same armor as Lancel.

"I'm not ready to give up who I am." Ash admits, "If I joined your war, that would mean the end of my life. It's true that Huntsman give their lives for their world, but some of them at least die in their own bed. If I joined your war, I would change the world, and there would be no coming back from that. Ash Snow would never have a normal life, not even normal for a Huntsman."

_"I'm sorry for putting this on you." Lancel says, "But you will have to make a choice. Lamia won't stop. Even if we figure out how to permanently end it, the Queen will have a new plan. Whether you want to or not, Ash Snow will never have a normal life. It's my fault, I will freely admit that."_

"Don't worry, Lancel." Ash says, "I'll decide soon. I just need some time to think this over."

_"Take as much time as you need." Lancel declares, "I'm not going anywhere. Just remember that the war still continues even while we wait."_

* * *

**Here's the order of events: ****Next is Jaunedice and Forever Fall with a couple new and edited scenes, followed by the unveiling of Ash's weapons and some training between Ash and Yang. Then we have the rest of Volume 1 which will include the proper introduction of the man from last chapter****.**


	11. Jaunedice

_**Jaunedice**_

* * *

Ash sits with his arms crossed and his eyes closed as he observes the battle before him. Cardin Winchester has his mace perched on his shoulder and Jaune opposite him with Crocea Mors drawn, leaning on his sword for balance, both of them in the spotlight. Jaune briefly stops panting and looks at Cardin, who laughs mockingly. Jaune gathers his strength and charges forward with a roar. He swing his blade at Cardin, who effortlessly sidesteps. Jaune quickly looks back, surprised, as Cardin's mace slams into him and sends Jaune flying back. While in air, Jaune looses his shield. Jaune gets up and repeats his actions, but is blocked by the mace's hilt. With their weapons locked, Cardin forces himself up, towering over a struggling Jaune.

"This is the part where you _lose_." Cardin declares.

"Over my dead-!" Jaune begins.

Jaune is cut short as Cardin knees him in the stomach, making Jaune drop his sword and fall to the ground. Cardin raises his mace and is about to slam it down when the buzzer rings, the lights come back on, and Professor Goodwitch's voice causes him to stop.

"Cardin, that's enough!" She says as she steps forward, "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match."

Jaune still lays on the floor and Pyrrha Nikos stares at him sadly.

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now." Professor Goodwitch turns to Jaune, "Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?"

Jaune takes out his Scroll and looks at it as she speaks.

"Speak for yourself..." Cardin mutters as he turns to leave.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" Professor Goodwitch says.

Yang punches the air in anticipation, Weiss shakes her fists with an excited smile, Ruby shakes her entire body with a soft squeal, and Ash sighs as he slowly opens his eyes. The bell rings, and students start leaving while Pyrrha continues to frown. Jaune, still sitting on the floor, hangs his head in shame_. _Ash glances back to Jaune as he walks out of the door. He scoffs as he turns back.

* * *

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..." Nora tells.

"It was day." Ren corrects.

Blake pays no attention as she reads her book, and Yang is listening with interest as her hands cup her face

"We were _surrounded_ by Ursai..." Nora continues.

"They were Beowolves." Ren corrects again with a coffee cup in his hand.

"Dozens of them!" Nora shouts as she stands up.

Weiss is ignoring Nora and filing her nails. Ash sits with his arms crossed and eyes closed, Ruby and Pyrrha are listening, and Jaune is messing with his food.

"Two of 'em." Ren corrects.

"But they were no match..." Nora continues as Ruby and Pyrrha glance at Jaune, "And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren says after sighing.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha calls, "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Jaune asks as he puts down his fork, "Oh, yeah! Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little... _not_ okay..." Ruby says.

"Guys, I'm fine." Jaune lies as the others look at him, except for Ash, "Seriously! Look!"

Jaune puts a thumb up and laughs nervously. Ash scoffs.

Jaune's attention is pulled to Team CRDL, standing around Velvet as Cardin laughs at her and Sky Lark holds up his hands to his head in a mock interpretation of her Faunus features.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Pyrrha states.

"Who?" Jaune asks, "Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!"

"He's a _bully_." Ruby declares.

"Oh, please!" Jaune challenges, "Name _one_ time he's 'bullied' me."

Ash tunes out as he stares at Velvet. The others eventually look over as the laughing grows louder, mixed in with cries of pain from Velvet when one of her ears is pulled by Cardin.

"Ow! That hurts!" Velvet cries, "Please, stop..."

"I told you it was real!" Cardin says.

"What a freak!" Russel says.

Cardin stops, and Velvet stands up and hurries off, her head bowed and hiding her face from those watching, especially Ash.

"Atrocious." Pyrrha comments, "I can't _stand_ people like him."

"He's _not_ the only one..." Blake says.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang says resting her head on her hand.

"Ash?" Ruby calls, noticing his glare.

"Your eyes are...?" Weiss begins, seeing that his silver eyes are glowing.

"I know." Ash states, barely hiding his anger, "I'm concentrating."

Suddenly, the arm of Lancel's armor comes out of the table, grabs Cardin's head and slams it into the table as it retreats back into Ash's pocket dimension. Ash's eyes stop glowing shortly after. Cardin's head is then shot by a gust of wind, also summoned by Ash's semblance. The force of the wind, pushes Cardin out of his seat and into the space between the tables. Ash then closes his eyes again.

"I thought you needed to make contact to use your semblance?" Weiss comments.

Ash says nothing as he gets up and goes to find Velvet. Cardin glares at Ash as he walks away. Jaune looks back at his friends and sighs to himself before leaving with his tray.

* * *

Ash eventually finds Velvet in the Amphitheater.

"Velvet?" He calls.

She squeaks in surprise as she turns to face him.

"Oh, hey, Ash." She says, sadly.

"Been a while hasn't it." Ash comments as he takes a seat beside her.

"How are you doing?" Velvet asks.

Ash looks a Velvet, disapprovingly.

"I'm fine." Ash answers, "And you're still soft. You don't have to take their abuse."

"Fighting them won't help." Velvet declares, "You know that."

Ash sighs.

"You've changed." Velvet comments, "You always had an uncaring attitude, but it used to be as if you were 'too cool for us' as Coco put it. Now you're just cold."

Ash glances at Velvet.

"Now that everything's changed, I've been holding on to the precious things that I can't protect." Ash declares.

"What do mean you 'can't protect?'" Velvet asks.

"I always break them." Ash declares, "Everything I tried to protect has died."

"You mean your team?" Velvet asks.

Ash clenches his fists.

"It was my job to take care of them." Ash declares, turning his head away from Velvet.

"You were a team." Velvet says, "It was your job to take care of each other, and you did until the very end. They gave up their lives for you, you have to honor their sacrifice."

Ash scoffs.

"To think I came here to comfort you." Ash comments, "You were always strong Velvet. Stronger than I could ever dream to be."

"That's not true." Velvet denies, "Last year you rarely lost any duels."

"Physical strength is meaningless without a strong heart and mind behind it." Ash says, "My mind is strong, but not my heart."

"You're stronger than you think, Ash." Velvet declares, "If your heart was weak, you wouldn't be here. You wouldn't carry on the legacy of Team SLVR."

Ash looks into Velvet's eyes and a small smile forms onto his face.

"Thank you." Ash says as he stands up, "I needed that."

* * *

Jaune sleeps in Doctor Oobleck's class as the lecture goes on.

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution-more popularly known as the Faunus War-" Doctor Oobleck says before rushing to the front of the map with a bunch of papers covering it, red tape marking links between them, "-humankind was quite, quite _adamant_ about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie."

Oobleck zooms in front of his desk, which is covered with papers, and points to Menagerie on the map with a stick.

"Now!" The Doctor continues, "While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively _recent_ events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!"

Oobleck rushes from place to place as he talks before stopping in front of the class.

"Now!" Doctor Oobleck switches which row he is in front of, "Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

Some of the Faunus students raise their hands. Velvet, who Ash is sitting beside, does the same after a moment of hesitation. For once, Ash's eyes are open. However, instead of taking notes, he's marking Oobleck's path on a black piece of paper.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful!" Oobleck comments, "Remember, students, it is _precisely_ this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!"

He takes a sip from his coffee.

"I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang!" Doctor Oobleck continues after moving once again, "Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?"

Weiss raises her hand.

"Yes?" Oobleck asks.

"The battle at Fort Castle!" Weiss answers.

"Precisely!" The Doctor says, "_And_, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

Cardin flicks a paper football at Jaune's head.

"Hey!" Jaune says as he wakes up, accidentally raising his hand.

"Mr. Arc!" Doctor Oobleck shouts as he rushes into his face, "Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... that the Faunus..." Jaune stutters.

He looks at Pyrrha, who coughs and motions to her lips as she gives him the answer.

"...had over that guy's stuff..." Jaune sees Pyrrha cup her hands around her eyes, "Uhh... _Binoculars_!"

The class laughs at him and Oobleck sips his coffee. Pyrrha sighs and facepalms as Cardin pounds his fist on his desk while chortling.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc!" The Doctor comments as he goes behind his desk, "Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an _animal_ than a soldier." Cardin responds.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha says as Oobleck shakes his head.

"What?" Cardin asks, "You got a problem?"

"No, I have the answer!" Pyrrha states, "It's _night vision_. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark."

Cardin growls.

"General Lagune was inexperienced," Blake adds, "and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured. Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as _such_ a failure."

Cradin stands up with his fists clenched.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." Oobleck orders.

He then rushes to Jaune.

"You _and_ Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." Oobleck adds as he sips his coffee.

Jaune moans in disappointment.

"Now! Moving on!" The Doctor continues after zooming away.

* * *

When the lesson ends, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren come out of the classroom, only for Pyrrha to stop near the doorway.

"You go on ahead." Pyrrha says, "I'll wait for Jaune."

"You're leader's not very impressive, is he?" Ash asks, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

Pyrrha jumps in surprise, not noticing Ash's presence until he announced it.

"Tell me, Pyrrha, what are the fundamentals of combat?" Ash asks.

"Offense, defense, maneuverability, knowledge, and leadership." Pyrrha answers.

Ash shakes his head.

"I'd expect that answer from an Atlesian." Ash comments, "Yes, and no. There are only three fundamentals of combat: Body, mind, and soul."

Pyrrha raises an eyebrow.

"Jaune has shown weakness in the first two, so I hope he has a strong soul." Ash comments as he gets off the wall, "Or your leader may be doomed to fail. And if he doesn't strengthen the other two, then he's doom to fail regardless of the power of his soul."

"Then help him." Pyrrha suggests.

"I have my hands full at the moment." Ash declares, "You help him. You are partners after all. But I don't need to tell you that, do I?"

Ash walks away, leaving Pyrrha to wait by herself. Shortly after, Oobleck zooms out of the classroom . Jaune comes out first with Cardin behind him. Cardin pushes Jaune to the ground and laughs before walking away.

"You know, I really will break his legs." Pyrrha says as she helps Jaune up.

Jaune sighs, and Pyrrha glances at Ash, still walking down the hallway. She remembers what he said and gets a look of inspiration.

"I have an idea!" Pyrrha grabs Jaune's arm, "Here, come with me!"

Ash turns and watches as Pyrrha drags Jaune away.

* * *

Ash spots Pyrrha on his way back to his dorm. She walking slowly and dejectedly.

"I take it that something went wrong?" Ash asks.

Pyrrha jumps in surprise.

"No, it's just that..." Pyrrha stops.

"He told you something you shouldn't repeat." Ash guesses.

"How did you know?" Pyrrha asks.

Ash places his hand on Pyrrha's shoulder.

"Come with me." Ash says as he leads Pyrrha to his dorm.

"What is it you want?" Pyrrha asks.

"A secret for a secret." Ash says, "You tell me what's up with Jaune and I tell you a secret of my own."

Pyrrha sits on one of the beds, contemplating if she should tell him.

"Jaune faked his transcripts to get into Beacon." Pyrrha admits, "He wants to be a warrior like his ancestors."

"And he wants to do it on his own." Ash continues, to which Pyrrha nods, "Blinded by his own pride. So he does have a strong soul."

Ash sighs in acceptance.

"Kermes." Ash says.

"What?" Pyrrha asks.

"My name." Ash states, "It's Kermes, not Ash Snow."

Pyrrha opens her mouth, but Ash interrupts her.

"That's all you're going to get on the subject." Ash says.

Pyrrha nods in understanding and leaves his dorm. Ash sighs as he lies down on his bed.

_'Jaune, what am I going to do about you?'_ Ash thinks to himself.

* * *

**As a writer, I like inputting subtle details. For example, Ash's name. Ash is a light shade of grey. Snow is white. Ash's color scheme is full of constrasts: white with black and off white with brown, both of which when mixed together would make a light grey, the second one making a color similar to Ash. Kermes is a shade of red that was once known as crimson, which is why crimson is mentioned in Ash's introduction.**


	12. Forever Fall

_**Forever Fall**_

* * *

"How come Jaune gets home so late?" Nora asks, the sounds of springs beneath her.

"He's become rather scarce since he started fraternizing with Cardin." Ren notes.

"That's _weird_... Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow?" Nora says, "We need our _rest_!"

"I'm sure our leader knows _exactly_ what he's doing." Pyrrha comments, annoyed.

"Mmmm... I guess so." Nora agrees.

"Hey, Jaune!" Ruby calls.

Jaune lets out a gasp as he is startled, which Ruby giggles at.

"Long time, no see!" Ruby says, "Did you lock yourself out again?"

"Oh, uh, nope!" Jaune answers with a brief chuckle, "Got it!"

"So! Where have you been lately?" Ruby asks.

"I, uh..." Jaune pauses and sighs, "I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have, and now Cardin has me on a leash, and Pyrrha won't even talk to me, and... I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea. I'm a failure."

"Nope!" Ruby disagrees.

"'Nope?'" Jaune repeats.

"Nope! You're a leader now, Jaune." Ruby states, "You're not allowed to be a failure."

"But... what if I'm a failure at being a leader?" Jaune asks.

"Nope!" Ruby says after a brief pause.

"You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff." Jaune says after a chuckle.

"Nope!" Ruby agrees, "Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid..."

Jaune groans.

"... and you might've even been a failure the first day we met!" Ruby continues, causing Jaune to groan again, "But, you can't be one now. You know why?"

"Uhhh, because...?" Jaune begins.

"Because it's not just about _you_ anymore." Ruby answers, "You've got a team now, Jaune. We both do! And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us. We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And I think that can be you. Have a good night, Jaune!"

* * *

Ash lies in his bed with his scroll beside his head. Ash smiles lightly as he hears the two leader's chat with his earpiece through Jaune's tapped scroll. Ash's scroll beeps. He sees that Jaune received a message and taps the notification.

"Hey! It's your buddy Cardin!" Ash hears, "I know you're probably busy with that Dust project I gave you, buuuut I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag of Rapier Wasps. And make sure they've got some _really_ big stingers! It's important, so don't screw this up!"

Ash eyebrows furrow as he sighs.

"What are you up to?" Ash asks aloud as he removes the earpiece, "Kismet, keep monitoring."

* * *

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful." Professor Goodwitch says as she leads her students through said forest, "But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

Forever Fall is filled with trees with red leaves, that continuously fall to the ground, which is covered in the leaves. The group, composed by Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL, along with Ash, stops. Jaune, grunting and carrying a large case with six empty glass jars on top of it, tries to catch up with them and ends up bumping into Cardin's back. He turns and scowls at Jaune, who attempts to feign innocence by whistling, but Cardin's scowl doesn't stop.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap." Professor Goodwitch says as she hold's up a filled jar, "However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

Professor Goodwitch glances at Ash the moment she said teammates. Ruby and Yang smile at one each other and Jaune poorly attempts to sneak away from Team CRDL, but Cardin notices and grabs Jaune by the back of his hoodie.

"Come on, buddy - let's go!" Cardin orders.

Jaune looks up to his team, where Nora and Ren are already walking into the forest's depths and Pyrrha is staring sadly at him. Dropping his gaze, Jaune turns and follows Team CRDL, to the disappointment of a Pyrrha, who sighs. Ash places a hand on her shoulder before walking away with Pyrrha following.

* * *

Ash perches on top of a tree, placing his earpiece into his ear and beginning to listen in.

"...I'm allergic to this stuff..." Ash hears Jaune say.

"Greeeeat, great, great." Cardin dismisses, "So, _Jaune_, I bet you're asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect _six_ jars of tree sap when there's only _five_ of us?'"

"That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes." Jaune agrees.

"Well, come with me, and you'll find out." Cardin says.

Ash hears Jaune moans and gulps in worry. Ash then checks his scroll, pinpointing Jaune location so he can follow.

* * *

"Cardin, wh-what's going on?" Ash hears Jaune asks as he rushes through the forest.

"Payback." Cardin answers.

"Pyrrha...?" Jaune asks. "Wh-what are you-?"

"That's the girl." Ash's brow furrows due to Cardin's tone.

"Red-haired know-it-all, thinks she's so smart." Ash stops for a moment, checking his location in relation to Jaune.

"Alright, boys..." It would take a few minutes before he reaches them.

"Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work." Ash taps the bottom of his shoes to the ground, causing the soles to light up purple, activating the gravity Dust within.

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things _loooove_ sweets." Ash crouches down and leaps, using the Dust to propel himself faster.

"I'm thinking it's time we teach _her_ a thing or two." With the Dust active, Ash's steps are far longer and he moves at a quicker pace.

"And _you're_ gonna do it." Cardin claims.

"Do what?" Jaune asks.

"Hit her with the sap!" Cardin answers, "Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Ash tapes his scroll, stopping himself from hearing the audio from Jaune's scroll now that the five of them are within earshot. Ash takes cover within the branches of a tree and watches as Jaune stares at the jar of sap in his hand, then Team CRDL. Jaune gets ready to throw the jar and Ash reaches into his coat, pulling out his pistol, taking aim at the jar of sap. Jaune's hand begins to shake, causing Ash to slightly lower his gun.

"No." Jaune declares, causing Ash to completely lower his weapon.

"What did you say?" Cardin asks.

"I said... _NO!_" Jaune shouts as he turns and throws the jar at Cardin.

Jaune instantly brings his hands to himself as he looks at Cardin's breastplate covered in sap. Cardin looks at himself and laughs darkly.

"Oh, you've done it now..." Cardin threatens.

Jaune humorously laughs to himself with his hands still raised defensively as Dove and Sky grab Jaune's shoulders and drag him. Cardin pushes Jaune to the ground. Jaune groans as he looks up to see Cardin looming over him. The leader of Team CRDL picks Jaune up by his front and grins while punching him back to the ground.

"You _know_ that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy." Cardin taunts, "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny _pieces_."

"I don't care what you do to me..." Jaune declares with a bruise on his cheek, "... but you are _not_ messing with my team."

Ash smiles lightly as Cardin pauses.

"What?" Cardin asks, "You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?"

Jaune smiles in defiance. Cardin roars and rears his fist back for another punch, but just as the hit connects, a bright light shines from Jaune, and when the white fades from the screen, Cardin is crying out in pain as he holds his injured hand. Jaune, now back on the ground and completely healed, looks confusedly at his hands as they faintly glow white. While he stares, though, Sky kicks Jaune in the back, knocking him onto his stomach, but Jaune still looks up and glares at the approaching Cardin.

"Let's see how much of a man you _really_ are..." Cardin says, his smug attitude returning.

Suddenly, a growl is heard, and the surprised Team CRDL turns and sees an Ursa Major. The Grimm leaps forward and stands over the terrified students, lifting its head in the air to smell the sap on Cardin's breastplate. It lands back on its forelegs and roars at Cardin while his teammates flee in panic.

"That's a big Ursa!" Russel shouts.

Cardin is knocked away as the Ursa Major swings its claws, revealing Jaune cowering behind him. The Grimm continues to sniff, uninterested in Jaune or the rest of Team CRDL's fear and following its nose to Cardin. Jaune rises and watches at it towers over Cardin, who crawls backwards. Cardin then stops and draws his mace only for the Ursa Major to knock it out of his hand and towards Jaune's feet. Jaune looks conflicted, deciding on a course of action. Ash merely watches the battle.

_"Are you not going to help them?" Lancel asks._

_'No.' _Ash responds, _'The strong survive, the weak perish.'_

_"That ideology is contradictory to that necessary of a Huntsman." Lancel states._

_'True.' _Ash agrees, _'But perhaps Jaune needs the Kermes approach to learn that the strong who protect the weak were once weak themselves and it was others who were strong that allowed them to grow.'_

_"Or perhaps you could end up reinforcing his belief that he doesn't require help." Lancel notes._

_'That's a gamble I'm willing to take.'_ Ash declares.

Cardin attempts to run from the Grimm, but it leaps over him and strikes him with its claws, knocking him away.

"_Crap!_ Crap, crap!" Cardin says as he gets up and crawls away.

"Oh, no!" Pyrrha says as she Ruby and Weiss arrive.

They watch as the Ursa Major leans over the helpless Cardin, raising its paw and swiping it down only to be blocked by Jaune's shield. He struggles to defend a stunned Cardin from its attempts to lean on him, and Weiss lifts Myrtenaster as she prepares to go help.

Pyrrha opens her mouth to speak, but a rather quiet gunshot near Weiss' feet stops them. The three glance up at Ash who holster his pistol within his coat and crosses his arm.

"What was that for?" Weiss shouts.

Ash says nothing as he glares at her then closes his eyes as he turns back to the battle.

Jaune removes his shield and slashes at the Ursa Major's stomach, causing it to lash out and try to crush him. Jaune rolls to the side and out of the way and then jumps over its strike at his feet, but he is unable to defend against it's next attack, which hits him while he is still in the air. Jaune tumbles across the ground, but is immediately back on his feet and passes Cardin as he charges. Jaune jumps into the air, ready to slash, but the Grimm knocks Jaune behind it. Jaune tumbles again but still rises. He glances at his scroll, which is attached to his shield, noting that it is in the red. The Ursa Major steps forward and roars. With a roar of his own, Jaune charges forward, as does the Ursa.

As they are just about to clash, Pyrrha sees that Jaune has lowered his shield as he prepares to strike. She lifts her arm and activates her semblance. Just as the Ursa Major's attack is about to connect, Jaune's shield is raised to block the strike. Jaune uses the surprise defensive to regain his footing, push his shield back up and deflect the attack, and then decapitate the Ursa Major.

"Uhhh... What?" Ruby reacts.

"How did you...?" Weiss asks.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs." Pyrrha explains, "My Semblance is polarity."

"Whoa, you can control _poles_..." Ruby says.

"No, you dunce!" Weiss corrects, "It means she has control over magnetism!"

"Magnets are cool, too..." Ruby whispers.

Pyrrha glances at Ash who is staring at her. He closes his eyes with a shrug and jumps down from the tree. He then turns and walks away, Pyrrha begins following.

"Wait, where are you going?" Weiss asks.

"Yeah!" Ruby agrees, "We gotta tell them what happened!"

"We could..." Pyrrha says as she stops and turns back to them, "Or perhaps we could keep it our little secret?"

Pyrrha begins following Ash as Jaune sheaths his blade.

* * *

"Holy crap, Jaune!" Ash listens to Cardin say through his earpiece.

"Don't _ever_ mess with my team - my _friends_ \- _ever_ again." Jaune threatens, "Got it?"

Ash press a button on his scroll, cutting off the audio again and stops.

"How did you know about my Semblance?" Pyrrha asks.

"I didn't." Ash answers.

"Where you just going to let him die?" Pyrrha asks.

Ash glances at Pyrrha, his silence telling her the answer.

"How could you?!" Pyrrha asks, in shock.

"I knew you wouldn't let anything happen." Ash explains, "Unfortunately now we have another gamble."

"Which is?" Pyrrha asks.

"What will Jaune learn from this?" Ash responds as he walks away, leaving Pyrrha to contemplate his question.

* * *

Ash listens in to Jaune's scroll, this time from his own scroll's speaker, as he preforms maintenance on his pistol.

"No Cardin tonight?" Ash hears Pyrrha ask, causing him to stop maintenance and pay more attention to his scroll, "I thought you two were best buds?"

"Pyrrha... I'm sorry." Jaune says, "I was a jerk! You were only trying to be nice, and... I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-"

"Jaune! It's okay!" Pyrrha assures, "Your team really misses their leader, you know. You should come down! Ren made _pancakes_! No syrup, though - you can thank Nora for that!"

"Wait!" Jaune calls, "I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but... would you still be willing to help me... to help me become a better fighter?"

Ash smiles as he turns away, disconnecting his scroll from Jaune's. Ash stares at the scroll's screen, noticing but ignoring the dozens of unopened messages. Ash sighs as he puts down his scroll.

_"I guess things worked out." Lancel says._

_'I guess they did.'_ Ash agrees.

They remained in silence for a moment.

_"Are you sure it's wise to ignore them?" Lancel asks._

_'Providence was Vermilio's friend, not mine.'_ Ash says, _'Like I told Coco: I'm here to relax... As best as I can anyway.'_

* * *

**Remember what I said last chapter about leaving subtle details? There are many in this chapter. For example, even though this is the first time you've heard the name, you can figure out who Vermilio is with just this chapter and last chapter.**


	13. Gravitational Pull

**_Gravitational Pull_**

* * *

Ash sat with his eyes closed while listening on Doctor Percy Cerule, the teacher in charge of criminal psychology. As Huntsman sometimes face foes other than Grimm, understanding their minds is necessary. The class is taken by second year students, but due to Ash's circumstances, he also attends the class. Doctor Cerule is wearing his suit with his fedora

"One of the causes for many crimes is rather common." Doctor Cerule speaks with a soft voice, almost contradictory to his hardened face, "Psychological stress. While not the only causation, Huntsmen must run the possibility that the criminal themselves are a victim."

Coco raises her hand.

"So we just let them get away with crimes because they're stressed?" She asks.

"No." Cerule answers, "However, these criminals are the easiest to stop without resorting to violence. If you solve their problem, they may give themselves up willingly. But you must not let down your guard, their problem may be completely legal and there's nothing you can do, or the criminal may still attempt to fight you afterwards."

Doctor Cerule turns to Ash.

"Mister Snow." He calls, "Please stay awake."

"I'm not sleeping." Ash states without opening his eyes, "I'm uninterested."

"Then get interested." The Doctor orders.

"I already understand the minds of my opponents." Ash declares, "I was leader of Team SLVR, understanding our foes was my job."

"Need I remind you that you've never taken this course before?" Doctor Cerule responds.

"Need I remind you that I passed every test you've given with a perfect score." Ash retorts, "Nothing you've taught is new to me. You're no better help here than you were on Team SLVR's mission."

"Mister Snow!" Doctor Cerule shouts, "Do not blame me for their fate."

"I'm not." Ash declares, finally opening his eyes, "I know the blame lies with me, I'm just stating facts."

The doctor's expression softens.

"Ash." He calls, "You are not to blame. That Grimm was the one that killed them, not you."

Ash says nothing and closes his eyes again.

"I was the one who picked the mission." Ash states, "I was the one who decided to use the bomb when you ordered us to evacuate. I was the one who failed to keep the Grimm occupied when the evacuation began. Me, not the Grimm. I was the one that gave her the opportunity, she didn't create it."

Ash stands up, walking towards the door.

"Ash, remember that I am a psychologist." Doctor Cerule states, "If you, or any student, needs to clear your mind, I can help. All you need to do is ask."

Ash nods slightly before exiting the room.

* * *

Ash stands with Yang in a rather clear area of the Emerald Forest, ready to begin their sparring. Both are currently using their gauntlets. Yang immediately charges and throws a punch. Ash front flips over Yang, grabbing her wrist and pulling it with him in the process. Ash ends up rotating Yang's arm too far, pulling it out of its socket, causing Yang to cry out in pain. Ash holds her arm there and Yang kicks off of the ground, back flipping and kicking Ash's face as she lands. Ash lets go of her arm and they both back away.

"What the hell?!" Yang growls as she pops her shoulder back into place, "What's your problem?!"

"I grew up outside the Kingdoms." Ash states, "You don't survive long without learning a few tricks. Aura has many uses besides defense, but it also has limitations. Aura will block bullets and blades, but it doesn't entirely stop pain or internal damage. So if I hit you hard enough, I could knock you out even with your Aura. Grapples and pressure points are most effective in hand to hand combat, but they aren't perfect either."

Yang listens intently as Ash explains.

"Dislocating limbs is still possible with Aura, but as I'm sure you've noticed, such damage will be repaired quickly." Ash comments, noticing Yang moving her arm to check her shoulder's condition, "Choosing an impact based weapon was smart, blunt force is most effective against Aura."

Ash's eyes then narrow.

"I've let your shoulder have enough time to recover." Ash declares.

He dashes faster than Yang can see, moving behind her. He wraps his arms around Yang, crushing her in his grip. Yang screams in pain as Ash triggers the gravity Dust in his gauntlets, crushing her further.

"Your Semblance is strengthened by damage to your Aura, but how can you use it without any damage being done?" Ash asks, "Will you give up now, or can you trigger your Semblance in a weakened stated?"

Yang's screams grow louder as Ash tightens his grip even more, triggering gravity Dust laced into his coat. Yang's eyes flash red before she closes her eyes, returning them to lilac.

"Come on, Yang." Ash says, "With enough pressure you could die."

Yang's eyes glow red and flames erupt from her body, sending Ash flying backwards.

"Never... do that... again..." Yang threatens as she collapses.

Ash's eyes widen as he realizes what he had just done. He rushes forward and catches Yang, laying her against a tree gently. Ash sits down as well, leaning against a tree next to her.

"You okay?" He asks.

"No." Yang answers, "I feel really light."

"I sorry. I guess I went a little overboard." Ash apologizes, "Your body will take a couple minutes to readjust to normal gravity."

"I can see why you use gravity Dust." Yang comments, "But isn't dangerous to be wearing the stuff."

"Gravity Dust is by far the most harmful form of Dust." Ash answers, "Even with Aura, there's a certain limit to how many G-forces the body can take. It took me years to adjust to wearing this stuff and using it in combat. Even then, I still have a long way to go."

"Meaning?" Yang asks.

"With enough training I could use the Dust to repel any attack by making gravity push things away from me, but even attempting that now could tear me apart." Ash explains, "Currently I can increase and decrease the gravity affecting me and change its direction, making me able to move faster, hit harder, or stay rooted, but only for a few minutes at most. The more times I manipulate the gravity affecting me, the less time I can spend with gravity in that state."

"Like you did when you fought that Grimm?" Yang asks.

Ash nods.

"So, what are you two doing?" A voice calls.

Ash groans as he turns to the voice.

"What do you want, Coco?" Ash asks.

"I was going to ask you about what happened in Cerule's class." Coco answers as she steps into the clearing, "Then I heard her screaming. I thought you were taking out your anger on her."

Yang notices the look of expectation of Coco's face, as if she knew he was here.

"Ash used to come here often?" Yang asks.

"This was his and Ivory's spot for training." Coco explains, "They would spar here every night. So you're his new apprentice?"

"I'm not his apprentice." Yang insists, "He's just giving me a few pointers. When's he's not trying to crush me."

"Ivory wasn't my apprentice either." Ash adds, ignoring her jab, "She was a better with a sword that I am."

"But your shield made you unstoppable." Coco adds, "Completely untouchable in a fight. It was like you were invincible. Ivory was so glad to prove you weren't when she knocked your shield right out of your hand and then beat you."

"It was draw, remember." Ash corrects, "She was one hit away from going into the red, so I waited for an opening, letting my Aura defend me until I found it."

"Until you were one hit away from the Red, then you both hit each other at the same time, ending the fight." Coco finishes, "So, about Cerule..."

"I'm fine." Ash says, "It's not your concern."

"You never used to start fights with teachers." Coco states.

"Or fight that hard while we're training." Yang adds.

"Didn't you say you wanted a real fight last time." Ash defends before turning to Coco, "And I didn't start that fight with Cerule."

"I was perfectly fine with a duel like the one we had first time." Yang says. "This time just wasn't fair."

"Fight smarter, not harder." Ash responds.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Coco asks, "Your teammates were my friends too. I may understand everything you're going through, but I can relate."

"They're not the first friends I've lost." Ash declares, "I know how to handle it. I'm fine."

Coco and Yang skeptically stare at Ash.

"I don't need therapy." Ash declares, "And if I did, I wouldn't go to a fashionista."

"See, this is what I mean." Coco says, "You were never this passive aggressive. I'm just looking out for a friend."

"And I know you are." Ash admits, "Believe me, I'm fine. It's under control. The only thing bugging me is that my friends continue to ignore what I'm saying and are trying to help me with a problem that I'm telling them is under control. Do you have no faith in me?"

"I..." Coco responds, "I do, it's just that... I'm sorry, okay."

"All I need is some time." Ash tells her, "Just give me time, okay."

Coco nods. She begins walking away but stops.

"If you tell me that you're willing to help if I need it, I'll tell everyone what happened during the break." Ash says, in a joking manner.

"You wouldn't dare." Coco threatens.

Ash smirks as he crosses his arms, now standing.

"Try me." Ash counters, "I still have the pictures."

"Nice try." Coco says, now with a smirk of her own, "I saw Velvet delete them."

"I'm not talking about the pictures she took." Ash corrects, Coco smirk becoming a look of horror.

"What are you two talking about?" Yang asks as she slowly gets to her feet, her body now readjusted to normal gravity.

"Nothing!" Coco blurts out before rushing back to Beacon.

"Yang." Ash calls without turning to face her, "Think you could do me a favor."

"What is it?" Yang asks.

"Can you ask Weiss to meet me in the training room?" Ash requests, staring at the Gravity Dust crystals in his gauntlets, "I need her expertise in Dust."

"What did you have in mind?" Yang asks.

* * *

Ash sits in the middle of the arena as Weiss enters. She stops upon seeing him.

"I see you like to be early." Ash comments, "You weren't due here for another ten minutes."

"As a Schnee, I have a reputation to uphold." Weiss responds.

"You don't find high expectations of Atlesian tiring?" Ash asks, "It's just the two of us here, no need to be a Schnee, just be Weiss."

"You wouldn't know what it's like to have a legacy to live up to." Weiss argues.

"Untrue." Ash says, "My aunt had high expectations of me. She wants me to take her place when she dies, but even now I'm still not sure. Her job is severely demanding and doesn't bring in much respect from the rest of the world."

"What does your aunt do?" Weiss asks.

"Politics." Ash vaguely answers, "In Mistral."

Weiss raises an eyebrow.

"Mistral?" She repeats, "I thought you were from Atlas? Your style and mannerism are very Atlesian. Not to mention that the Snow is an Atlesian surname."

"I was born in Vale," Ash explains, "grew up in a village in Mistral's territory, and spent the last five years in Atlas. As for my name, I had it legally changed. My families name isn't very respectable, due to my mother's actions and those who came before her."

Weiss stares at Ash.

"What were you doing in Atlas?" Weiss asks, "And what was your old name?"

"Work." Ash answers, "My aunt got into a bit of trouble with the Atlesian government, I was working off her debt. It's funny, paying off the Atlesian government with their own money. And my family name doesn't matter, the less you know, the better."

"They can't be that bad." Weiss claims, "If they were, I could at least guess the name. They would be pretty popular."

"They are in Mistral." Ash answers, "Not so much in other Kingdoms."

"So is that why you go to school in Vale?" Weiss asks, "To get away from your family?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Ash says, "But that would be asking the obvious."

"That wasn't an answer." Weiss states.

"I know." Ash says as he stands up, "We can talk about our school of choice later."

The gravity Dust in Ash's clothing lights up.

"Right now, it's time to start gravity training." Ash declares.

"What are you going to do?" Weiss asks.

"Aura allows us to take about 10 times normal gravity, so I'm going to double that." Ash explains, "If I collapse, use your Glyphs to equalize the gravity affecting me."

"How do you even know I can do that?" Weiss asks.

Ash smirks at Weiss before closing his eyes. The gravity Dust glows brighter as Ash increases his gravity. Ash then groans as he struggles to stay standing. He eventually falls to a knee.

_'I need to be stronger, so I'll do it my own way.'_ Ash declares.

Ash pushes harder, regaining his footing, but standing hunched over with his hands on his knees. He tries to stand up straight but begins to fall backwards. Ash quickly regains his footing before hitting the ground. He groans as he deactivates the Dust in his clothing, falling to his knees, sweat pouring down his body. Weiss moves to help him, but Ash puts up a hand.

"I'm fine." He claims, "I'm okay."

Weiss looks at him, skeptically.

"That went better than last time." Ash manages before pushing himself to his feet.

"What were you expecting?" Weiss asks, crossing her arms.

"I was expecting to need your help." Ash answers, "But better safe than sorry."

"Wait a minute." Weiss says, "'Last time'?"

"I've done this before." Ash explains, "Only 15G's though, not 20. I couldn't even get off the ground. But that was a couple years ago."

Ash wipes the sweat from his brow and begins walking away.

"Thanks for the help." Ash says, "I'll call you when I plan on trying again."

"Hold on!" Weiss shouts after him, "Why are you doing this? Gravity Dust is dangerous. What's worth all that risk?"

Ash's doesn't answer, as he has the same question himself.

* * *

Ash sits in his dorm, looking out of the window. He stares at the shattered moon and sighs. He then leans back and lies down on his bed.

_'Lancel?' _Ash calls.

_"What is it?" Lancel asks as Ash enters his mind scape._

A copy of Lancel's armor forms around his body.

"I'm a Huntsman." Ash declares, "It is my job to protect the innocent. The Queen is a threat to the innocent."

He then sighs before staring at Lancel with a look of determination.

"I want to do this." Ash says, "I have to do this. I'm ready."

_"No, you're not." Lancel declares._

He takes a step towards Ash as he removes the large green gemstone from his torso. Lancel hands Ash the gemstone and Ash swaps it with the one on his own armor. When the gemstone is locked into place, Ash's armor begins changing. The shoulder pauldrons protrude further, the brow of the helmet extends further and the wings attached to his ears shrink, and areas on the torso and head get highlighted in gold. More green gems also appear on the armor, a gem appears on the outer side of each elbow and knee, over his ears and a small one in the back of his head.

_"But you will be." Lancel continues._

He then begins walking away.

_"Come, we have a lot of work to do." Lancel says, "Knight."_

* * *

**Next chapter is the unveiling of Ash's equipment. As this chapter has revealed, Ash was basically the Pyrrha of the second year students. Even down to their giftedness lying in their Semblance. As you saw in his fight with Yang, Ash's uses his Semblance to absorb whatever he's blocking with his sword, and with a shield he can block far larger objects. **


	14. Sword and Shield

_**Sword and Shield**_

* * *

Ash knocks on the door to Team RWBY's dorm. Yang is the one to open the door.

"Hey, Ash." She greets, "What are you here for?"

"Is Ruby there?" Ash asks.

At the sound of her name, Ruby makes her way to the door.

"Are they finally ready?!" Ruby shouts with a massive smile on her face.

Ash nods.

"Yes!" Ruby shouts, her grin becoming even wider.

"What are you two talking about?" Blake asks from her bunk.

"My weapons." Ash answers, "What else would get Ruby this excited?"

"I though you were getting a shield?" Weiss says, studying in her bunk.

"You think it would take months to forge a shield?" Ash asks, rhetorically.

"So what did you get?" Yang asks.

"Come along and find out." Ash suggests.

* * *

Ash and Team RWBY, Blake and Weiss having been dragged along, arrive at Ash's dorm.

"You picked them up already?" Ruby asks, disappointed.

"Sorry about that." Ash shrugs, "My friend is a bit paranoid."

"What friend?" Yang asks.

"He forged the weapons based on our design." Ruby answers, "Or she...? I don't know I never met her... or him?"

"It's a woman." Ash answers, "And you'll likely never meet. She's paranoid like that."

"So how'd you meet her?" Blake asks.

"We were coworkers once." Ash lies.

"You had a job?" Weiss asks, "What did you do?"

"Don't worry about it." Ash answers as he opens the door, "It doesn't matter anymore."

"If it doesn't matter, couldn't you just tell us?" Yang asks.

"No." Ash states, "Non disclosure agreements and all that stuff."

Ash enters his dorm with Team RWBY following.

"Nice digs you got here." Yang comments.

Ash rolls his eyes as he gestures to the five boxes on one of the beds. Ruby dashes to the bed and stares at the boxes. She bounces up and down as she waits for the others to arrive.

"Come on!" Ruby says, impatiently, "Open them!"

Ash opens the largest box first, revealing his shield. It's a coffin shield with a bladed top and bottom. The shield itself is white with silver blades, blue on the sides, and gunmetal grey on the inside. It has no handle and instead attaches to Ash's gauntlet. Ash opens the smallest box next, revealing 2 daggers. They have gunmetal grey grips, a black cross guard with blue detailing, and white blades with silver edges. Ash opens two more boxes that are the same size. The same weapon is inside each one. They are two flat tipped shortswords that are colored gunmetal grey with a blue hand guard and have white blades with silver edges. The last and second largest box contains another coffin shield, but the size of a buckler. Unlike the other shield, there are no blades so the blue wraps around the entire shield with white in the middle. Like the other shield, it is not handheld and instead it connects to Ash's gauntlet. Attached on the inside of the shield is a gunmetal grey pistol with a blue hand guard. A wide blade, matching the others, is attached to the shield like a tonfa blade, with the tip facing backwards.

"You overcompensating for something, buddy?" Yang teases.

Ash removes his sword from his back and puts it down on his workbench. He grabs one of the two shortswords and holsters the other on his back. He squeezes the grip, causing the handle and hand guard to rotate into a rifle grip, the blade rotates 90 degrees and two barrels extend from the base, one on each side of the blade. A holographic sight appears and a stock extends from the base of the rifle. Ash converts the rifle back into its sword mode and holsters it on his back, next to its twin. Ash then grabs one of the two daggers. Ash tightens his grip and the dagger's blade extends to the length of the longsword. Ash converts the blade back into its dagger form. He reaches into the daggers' box and pulls out a belt that matches his harness. He puts the belt on over his coat and then sheaves the daggers on the back of his belt. Ash tightens his left fist and the gravity Dust in his gauntlet glows. The larger shield is pull towards Ash and snaps into place. Ash repeats the action with his right arm. He presses a button located near the wrist of his gauntlet causing the pistol be push outward and allowing him to grab it. Ash takes aim for a moment. He tightens his grip and the blade rotates from a tonfa position to a more katar like position. Ash tightens his grip again and the blade rotates into a more traditional sword like position.

"What're their names?" Yang asks.

"Ruby." Ash calls.

"Ash's main weapon is Exousia." She gestures towards his right arm, "The daggers are Themis, the rifles are Astraea, and the shield is Dunamis."

"Why do you need so many weapons?" Weiss asks.

"Versatility." Ash answers.

"So how're going to test them?" Blake asks.

"How about a match." Ash suggests, "Team SLVR against Team RWBY."

"But you're the only member of Team SLVR." Ruby states, "Wouldn't that be unfair?"

"It's a test, not a serious match." Ash declares, "Besides, I'm sure I'll manage just fine."

"It's your funeral." Yang declares as she cracks her knuckles in anticipation.

* * *

Ash stands in the arena, waiting for Team RWBY to come out of the locker rooms with their weapons.

"Kismet." Ash calls, "As confident as I am in my abilities, I'll still be at a disadvantage. Prepare for full combat analysis and keep me updated as the battle progresses."

"That's cheating, sir." Kismet responds, "I like the way you think."

Team RWBY enters the arena a few moments later. Ash disconnects Dunamis and Exousia, letting them fall into his pocket dimension.

"Starting off handicapped?" Yang asks.

"This is a test." Ash states, "And I can't make it too easy for me."

Yang grins as Ash finishes speaking. The countdown begins. Ash draws both of the blades of Astraea and Team RWBY prepare their respective weapons as well.

Blake immediately slashes, sending an arc of Aura at Ash. Ash closes his eyes and Blake gasps in shock. Ash just stands there as the arc flies by his head.

_'He didn't even move' _Blake notes, _'He completely read my movements.'_

Ash thrusts both arms forward and coverts Astraea into its rifle modes. Ash fires both, shooting out green beams.

* * *

_Ash stands in his mind scape with Lancel_.

_"How exactly does the armor work?" Ash asks,_

_"It's powered by my Aura and magic, channeled through the gems." Lancel explains, "Ozpin's Aura merges with his host's, mine does not. Instead of one larger pool, our Auras are separated. These gems can be formed at will, and they can be used as a power source."_

_"Like Dust?" Ash asks._

_"Yes, but that's thinking too small." Lancel explains, "The gems can be use for so many greater purposes."_

* * *

Returning to the moment at hand, Ash continues to fire Astraea, drawing on the gems within them. Ash then converts the blades back into their sword forms. He dashes forward, and jumps into the air. He spins around and kicks at Yang, who blocks. The gravity Dust in Ash's boot launches Yang backwards. She slides to a halt and dashes forward, jumping into the air. Yang swings at Ash, who crosses his blades to block. Ruby flips over Ash and swings her scythe, sweeping Ash's legs. Ash quickly rolls backwards, dodging a stab from Weiss. He fires a sweeping beam at Team RWBY and they all dodge in their own way.

Ash charges forward and stabs at Blake but she dashes to the side, he swings his other blade at Yang and she ducks out of the way. Ash swings both blades, and Blake blocks with her swords, but the force of the slash pushes her back. Blake attempts to regain her footing, but Ash slashes four time, she blocks them all but they cause her to lose her balance again. Blake rolls forward, dodging Ash's next swing. She quickly regains her footing and bashes Ash with her pommel, she then slashes with her sword, which Ash blocks. Blake spins around as she slashes, Ash deflects the blow and counters with a slash, that Blake blocks. Blake retaliates with a swing, which Ash back steps out of the way of. Blake swings again, knocking the blade of Astraea from Ash's grip. Ash swings with his remaining blade, but Blake blocks and kicks his wrist, disarming Ash of that sword as well.

The rest of Team RWBY close in to take advantage of the opening that Blake made. Ash rolls backwards, drawing one of the daggers of Themis and throws it, but Yang blocks with her forearms. Ash rolls to the side to gain some distance, drawing Dunamis in the process. As Ash rises to his feet, he pulls Exousia out of his pocket dimension, using his shield as the portal. Ash activates the blade mode of Exousia and takes a defensive stance with his eyes closed. He takes a deep breath, recalling the feeling of fighting with his shield. He then opens his eyes and Weiss dashes forward. She tries to stab, but Ash effortlessly blocks. Weiss continues to strike his shield, but Ash doesn't even flinch, his silver eyes staring Weiss down. Ash thrusts his shield forward, causing Weiss to flinch. Ash uses this feint to slash at Weiss with Exousia, but Weiss jumps backwards. Ash immediately closes the distance, swinging his sword. This proved to be a feint too, and Ash thrusts forward, jabbing Weiss in the stomach with his shield.

_'His shield?!' _Ruby questions as she moves in to help.

Ash uses his Semblance to shoot a gust of wind from the tip of his shield, sending Weisx flying backwards. Ash then dashes towards Ruby and slashes with Exousia three times, and Ruby blocks and deflects all three strikes. She charges forward and swings at Ash, but he deflects her strike with his shield, knocking her off balance. Ruby quickly regains her footing while gaining some distance.

"Stop taking turns." Ash says, "This isn't a tag team match. Come at me all at once."

"Are you trying to be overwhelmed?" Weiss asks.

"You're the ones who are getting overwhelmed." Ash retorts.

Ash turns to Weiss and they both dash forward. Their blades lock and separate as Ash slashes, Weiss leaning back and countering. Ash reacts similarly and swings his shield upwards, Weiss leaning backwards to dodge its bladed edge. They both strike, blades locking once again. Ash watches as Weiss' arms shake, clearly struggling at blockung his larger blade with her smaller rapier. Ash jumps back to dodge a sniper shot from Ruby.

"Now that's more like it..." Ash comments.

Ruby takes the offensive, but Ash blocks all of her strikes with Themis, he thrusts the shield forward and Ebony jumps back. She immediately returns to the offensive, Ash continuing to block each strike, waiting for an opening. When he finds one, he stabs with Exousia. Ruby uses her scythe's shaft to push the blade away from her face, the edge barely scraping her cheek. Weiss takes advantage of their clash and stabs with her Rapier, passing Dunamis and grazing Ash's cheek. Ash's gaze narrows as he feels his Aura decrease slightly. Weiss tries to press her advantage, but Ash returns to blocking each strike. Weiss then stabs forward, using her glyphs to boost herself. The hit knocks Ash off balance and leaves him open. Blake jumps in, raising her sword and slashes downwards. There isn't enough time for Ash to move either of his arms to block with his weapons. So Ash's grip on Exousia tightens, rotating the blade so that it functions as a proper sword. Ash blocks with this then converts Exousia back to its blade mode and stabs Blake's side, knocking her to the ground and bringing her Aura down to the yellow. Ash glances at his own Aura, a decent percentage higher than Blake's.

"You're doing better, but you're still not fighting as a team." Ash comments, "It's too easy for me to engage one of you and keep pressing without having to worry about the other three."

Ash switches Exousia into its sword mode and takes a defensive stance.

"Come!" He orders.

Team RWBY hesitates for a moment before they all charge in. Ash immediately blocks Weiss' strike, activating Exousia's pistol and shooting Yang and Blake before they can get close with green blasts similar to the beams from Astraea. Ash jumps and kicks Weiss in the head and shoot Ruby next. Ash uses his gravity Dust to launch himself off of Weiss' head. Spotting Astraea, Ash uses the gravity Dust in his gauntlets to pull the blades to him. He converts them into their rifle forms and fires two sweeping beams, knocking all of Team RWBY off balance. Ash holsters the right blade and redraws Exousia's pistol. He fires beams from Astraea and blasts from Exousia, keeping Team RWBY at a distance. Ash disconnects his shield from his gauntlet, making it hover using his gravity Dust. He kicks the shield towards Blake, who dodges using her Semblance. Ash immediately shoots Blake with a sustained beam from Astraea, draining her remaining Aura. Yang takes point, taking Ash's shots so Weiss and Ruby can get closer. Noting this, Ash uses his gravity Dust to pull his shield back to him, striking Yang's feet from behind and knocking Yang onto her back.

Ash connects his shield to his gauntlet and fires another sweeping beam at Team RWBY. Yang, barely back on her feet, is knocked back down while the other two dodge. Ash fires a sustained beam at Weiss, who block with a glyph. Ash keeps firing Exousia at Ruby to keep her occupied, while scanning the battlefield. Ash spots the discarded Themis and pulls it towards Weiss with gravity Dust. Having followed Ash's eyes and recalling what he did to Yang, Weiss dodges the dagger, but is unprepared when Ash uses his gravity Dust to convert it into its sword form, striking her with the now extended blade. The strike causes Weiss to lose focus on her glyph and leaving her open for Ash's sustained beam.

Ruby charges and slashes with her scythe. Ash blocks with Exousia and then his shield. Afterwards, Ash slashes with Exousia, and Ruby leans backwards, letting the blade soar overhead. Ruby slashes twice, with both blocked, and then blocks Exousia. Ruby slashes two more times, with both blocked, and then dodges a stab from Exousia in its blade mode. Ash blocks two slashes then swings Exousia at Ruby's side, but she blocks with her scythe. Ruby slashes at Ash, but he ducks underneath the blade before jumping back and stabbing with Exousia in its blade mode. Ruby pushes the blade away from her and jumps backwards. She dashes forward and slashes, but Ash blocks. Ruby front flips over Ash, slashing while in air, but Ash turns and blocks that too. When Ruby lands, she rushes at Ash and continues to slash at his shield. Ash blocks each and every strike, before slashing with Exousia, grazing Ruby's cheek.

Ruby dashes forward, continuing her bombardment on his shield, but Ash continues to block each strike. Ruby slashes one final time, but Ash lowers his shield and dodges, stabbing at Ruby's stomach with Exousia, knocking her backwards. Ruby recovers and shoots at Ash, but Ash rolls forward to dodge. Ash retracts the blade of Exousia and shoots Ruby in the face at point blank. Ash fires Exousia eight more times. Ruby tries to block with her scythe, but Ash uses his Semblance to make the outside serve as an entrance and the inside serve as an exit to his pocket dimension, the blasts passing through them and striking Ruby. Ruby falls to her knees after the last blast, noticing they've left burn marks on her clothing and drained the last of her Aura.

"This fight is over." Ash declares, closing his eyes, "We don't have to go any further."

Yang pushes herself to her feet. She glances at her Aura, which is still in the yellow.

"No." She says, "I'm not out yet."

"We've done this dance before..." Ash states, "And I already have all the data I need."

Ash turns back to Yang and drops Dunamis, closing his eyes.

"But so be it..." Ash responds.

Yang charges and just before she is in striking distance, Ash opens his eyes, which are glowing. He actives Exousia's blade mode and slashes, sending her arms into the air. Yang gasps as she jumps up and recovers, shooting two shots at Ash. Ash spins around, letting the shots pass by, drawing the second dagger of Themis in the process. He extends the blade and slashes, knocking Yang off balance. He slashes again, knocking Yang's arms up so her chest is open. Ash then slashes upwards, knocking Yang backwards. Ash sheaths Themis as he retracts the blade of Exousia. Ash closes his eyes and turns to the rest of Team RWBY as Yang falls onto her back, her Aura now in the red.

"That was disappointing..." Kismet comments, "I didn't even have to help."

"I see what the problem is." Ash declares, "You're not a team."

"Excuse me?" Weiss responds.

"You haven't done much fighting together have you?" Ash asks, "It shows in your approach."

"What do your mean?" Ruby asks.

"The best thing you do is stay out of each other's way." Ash explains, "But that's all you do. You don't make up for your teammates shortcomings or block their blind spots. You're 4 units fighting together and not 1 singular unit."

Ash uses his gravity Dust to pull Themis back to him and sheaths both blades.

"Those last minute adjustments you had use add really changed things up." Ruby comments, "What exactly are those green beams?"

"A dust combination." Ash lies, "Wind and hardlight."

Ash takes note of the scorch marks on Ruby's clothing.

"Did you let down your Aura or did they break through it?" Ash asks.

"They broke through." Ruby answers, "Whatever they are, they're strong."

"They lose most of that power on impact." Ash notes, "Doesn't seem like they can penetrate much."

_"You should focus on Aura density if you want to improve that." Lancel suggests._

"Thanks for your help." Ash says.

"You're welcome." Ruby answers, "So when do we work on the rest?"

"You're planning more weapons?!" Weiss asks.

Ash smirks as he turns around and walks away.

* * *

**The extra week wait was because I've taking time to finish remastering every remaining chapter in Volume 1. I also planned out the rest of the new chapters this volume. There will be 2 more slice of life chapters then we get **** back to the main story, which will include the proper unveiling of a new villain and the finale for Volume 1. I was probably watching a bit too much Gundam 00 when I was designing Ash's weapons.**


	15. Mixed Agendas

_**Mixed Agendas**_

* * *

It is near midnight and the streets of Vale are empty. An armored man is perched atop a building. His white armor with brown lining covers his head, upper torso, arms, and legs. Underneath is a black undersuit with brown on the front and back of the torso, the outside of the shoulders and biceps, the hands including the thumb and index finger, the side of the hips and thighs, the front of the shins, and the top of the feet. The armor is bulky and very boxy but with rounded corners. The silver visor of the helmet covers the face above the mouth and goes all the way back to top of the head. The man watches as Roman Torchwick approaches a closed Dust shop, followed by five White Fang members.

"Interesting..." Kismet comments, only heard to the armored man.

"Who's the man in front?" The man asks, his voice muted outside the armor.

"Roman Torchwick, the criminal working with the woman that prompted Ash Snow's investigation." Kismet answers, "I should inform the others."

"Go ahead." The man says, "But don't tell the others to stand by, I got this."

The man takes a few steps back then jumps off of the rooftop, landing heavily on the ground. The White Fang members turn and draw their weapons.

"And who do we have here?" Roman asks as he turns.

The man draws a shotgun from his back and fires. One of the White Fang members is blasted back into Roman. The other four charge in and attack.

"Big mistake." The man comments as hardlight plates form around his body.

The man shoots the White Fang member closes to him, then spins around, slapping the next closes White Fang member with his shotgun. The man grabs the third White Fang member by the face and effortlessly throws him into the last standing member. During that quick display Roman managed to get out from underneath the faunus who was first shot. He draws Melodic Cudgel and shoots the man. The man is seemingly unaffected save for the cracks that form in his hardlight armor.

"Oh that's not good..." Roman comments as the man turns to him.

"Run." The man's voice is projected from his suit in a far more intimidating tone than his natural voice.

"On it!" Roman comments as he turns to an alleyway and runs.

The man chuckles as he follows. The man jumps over Roman, landing in front of him. Roman slides to a halt as the man readies his shotgun.

"Game over." The man says, his voice still being modified.

Before the man can do anything, he is shot in the back by a red beam with black lightning arcing off of it, shattering the man's hardlight armor and launching him across the alleyway. Roman ducks as the man flies overhead and crashes into the building across the street.

"Get the Dust and go." The shooter orders, hidden in the shadows.

Roman nods as he walks away.

* * *

Cora lies in a bed inside a Providence safehouse. The interior is designed similarly to Ash's dorm room. Her brown eyes matches her brown hair which is tied into a large ponytail. She's wearing a white tank top, brown fingerless leather gloves, and light blue jeans. Kismet's avatar appears, causing Cora to sit up.

"Carl Dodger is down and in need of assistance." Kismet states, "Roman Torchwick is working with the White Fang. They are gathering Dust from a local shop. Sending the coordinates to you armor."

"Have you told Indigo?" Cora asks.

"Yes, and Ash Snow." Kismet answers.

"What?!" Cora shrieks, "Why?"

"Roman Torchwicks was working with the woman that caused Ash Snow's to request his mission." Kismet declares, "It would appear your missions are connected."

Cora sighs as she stands up. Indigo steps out of the safehouse's bathroom wearing nothing but her underwear and unbuttoned white dress shirt. Her blonde hair reaches down to her waist and her eyes are purple.

"Kismet has no respect for privacy..." Indigo comments.

"We need to hurry." Cora declares.

* * *

Indigo, now wearing her armor jumps down from a rooftop, preparing to draw her katana. Cora, also wearing her armor jumps down from the same rooftop, landing behind Indigo, and draws her two sidearms. They stop when they see the street is clear. Indigo glances back at Cora.

"Move up." Indigo orders.

The two women approach the shop slowly and on guard. They freeze as the shop door opens. Cora takes aim and Indigo draws her katana and a pistol. They stop when they see Ash step out of the shop. He lowers his scarf mask to reveal his face and puts his hands into his pockets.

"They're gone." Ash declares, "Took all the Dust with them."

"Why aren't you in your armor?" Indigo asks.

"No time." Ash declares as he walks up to them.

"Where's Carl?" Indigo asks.

Ash gestures with his head to the side, where Carl is embedded into the building wall, still unconscious.

"He's alive." Ash states as he walks past the two women.

"Where're you going?" Cora quickly asks.

"Back to Beacon." Ash answers, "There's nothing for us here. Help Carl and get out of here before anyone else arrives."

Ash continues to walk away, leaving the other Gravity Meisters behind.

* * *

Ash wakes up the next morning and sighs.

"Kismet." Ash calls.

Kismet's avatar appears in front of Ash.

"So what happens now?" Ash asks, "If my target is connected to the White Fang, am I going back to Atlas and letting Cora and Indigo take care of it?"

"Negative." Kismet answers, "You have not seen your target's face and are the only one who can identify the target through other means. You are to meet Laura Myrtle at the Providence building in downtown Vale for an update on the situation at 1600."

"Laura's in Vale?" Ash asks, "When'd she arrive?"

"Three weeks ago." Kismet answers, "She is vetting Vermilio Dye's replacement."

"Why are we meeting in person?" Ash asks, "We could just call or if that's too much, use you as a messenger."

"Laura Myrtle wants you all in one place." Kismet answers, "She claims it will be for your own good."

"Who else will be there?" Ash asks.

"Cora Nilla and Indigo Umbra." Kismet answers, "Carl Dodger cannot attend in person due to his injuries, but should he wake up before the meeting occurs, he will be attending digitally."

"Carl's not awake yet?" Ash asks.

"No." Kismet answers, "I've yet to identify what weapon he was shot with. Until then, I cannot make an estimate on when Carl Dodger will wake or recover."

"I'll be at the meeting." Ash states, "If there's nothing else?"

Kismet shakes her head and her avatar disappears.

"Great..." Ash comments.

* * *

As the meeting draws near, Ash arrives at a large corporate building. He walks through the front door and enters the busy lobby. While visitors need to pass through metal detectors, Ash walks right on by and enters an elevator. Kismet sets the elevator to the right floor and sends Ash up. Ash exits the elevator and goes to a waiting room. Cora and Indigo are already inside. Cora is wearing the same outfit that she was in the safehouse but with sneakers similar to Ash's but with red soles instead of black soles. Indigo is wearing a black slit skirt that reaches halfway down her calfs, a white shoulderless top, a purple jacket, purple socks that go halfway up her calfs, and black sneakers with white soles similar to Ash and Cora's. Both women have a scroll watch and earpiece, similar to Ash. Cora glances at Ash then turns away. Ash takes seat beside Indigo. They remain in silence, the atmosphere awkward.

After a while, Kismet's avatar appears.

"Laura Myrtle will see you now." Kismet states.

The three Gravity Meisters stand up and enter the office. Laura is seated at a desk. Her shoulder length hair is black and her eyes are a dull green. She wears a white dress with metallic green trimming. Laura's left arm is a prosthetic, which is only noticeable by the golden trim on her bicep where the prosthetic is attached and the golden mechanical hand.

"Take a seat." Laura orders, gesturing to the seats on the other side of her desk.

The three Gravity Meisters follow the order.

"Glad to see you two in one place for once." Laura comments.

Ash and Cora shift uncomfortably.

"Seeing as a majority of our Gravity Meisters are in Vale, it's certainly a stroke of good fortune that your missions have been discovered to be connected." Laura says, "Unfortunately we have a Gravity Meister down and are still missing our sharpshooter."

"So what're we doing about it?" Ash asks.

"I will be returning to Atlas once I finish vetting our potential recruit." Laura states, "Carl will remain in Vale until he is fully recovered. We'll wait on deciding his next orders until then. Indigo, you will handle the training of our newest Gravity Meister should Kismet and I decide that she can do the job. Ash and Cora, you two will now be working together to handle the White Fang scenario. I expect you two to put your differences behind you and get along."

Ash and Cora shift uncomfortably again.

"Kismet has already given Ash full access to all relevant mission materials." Laura says, "After this, Cora, go over the files with Ash to make sure he is up to date on your progress."

"Yes, ma'am." Cora responds.

"Indigo, you can continue to assist Cora, and now Ash, while I finish the vetting process." Laura says, "Be ready to be reassigned either to Vacuo or Atlas when I am done."

"Yes, ma'am." Indigo responds.

"The Vytal Festival is coming up and soon everyone's eyes will be on Vale." Laura says, "The perfect time for the White Fang to make a message and if they are stealing Dust, they're certainly planning something big. Ash, keep an eye out at Beacon for any staff or students, both foreign and domestic, that have ties to the White Fang. Try to confirm the theory that the Vytal Festival is involved in whatever the White Fang are planning."

"Yes, ma'am." Ash responds.

"Everyone understand their new orders?" Laura asks.

"Yes, ma'am." The other three Gravity Meisters respond.

"Then you're dismissed." Laura declares.

The three Gravity Meisters stand up and exit Laura's office.

"So the new Gravity Meister is a woman." Indigo comments.

"Was kinda hoping for a guy." Ash comments.

"Why's that?" Indigo asks.

"Carl and I are the only guys that are Gravity Meisters, it's weird being surrounded by so many women." Ash declares.

"Wasn't your team at Beacon all female?" Indigo asks.

Ash nods

"Well then maybe the world is trying to tell you something." Indigo responds, "I have to prepare for my leave, you two try not to kill each other."

Indigo leaves Ash and Cora alone. They walk in awkward silence before Ash sighs.

"You hungry?" Ash asks.

"Yeah, why?" Cora responds.

"We should get something to eat before we get to work." Ash answers, "I know a nice place. You coming?"

* * *

Ash and Cora sit in a restaurant with their drinks, waiting for their food to arrive. Cora runs her finger along the glass' rim.

"You going to say anything?" Ash asks.

"What do want me to say?" Cora retorts, "We both know what happened. Talking isn't going to change what happened."

"Then let's not talk about Ash." Ash responds.

"How can I, Vermilio?" Cora asks, "You took his name. Do you know what that does? To hear his name every time someone is talking about you. It's not fair."

"I did this to honor Ash." Ash declares.

"Well your honor is hurting me." Cora retorts.

Ash sighs, "It's been two years, Cora... You can't stay mad at me forever."

"You sure about that?" Cora retorts.

"Ash wouldn't want his death to tear us apart." Ash claims.

"Don't you dare try to tell me what Ash would've wanted." Cora warns.

Ash sighs again, "So this is how it's going to be..."

* * *

Ash and Cora are now in the safehouse.

"So what progress have you made finding your target?" Cora asks.

"None whatsoever." Ash answers, "Haven't even begun searching. I have been tracking Roman Torchwick raids on Dust shops to see if I can find a pattern to follow. I haven't found anything yet."

"You're useless!" Cora shouts, "No progress whatsoever?!"

"I'm trying to find one woman, whose face I've never seen." Ash states, "If Carl wasn't caught off guard during that raid, we could've interrogated Torchwick to find out more."

"Don't blame Carl!" Cora demands.

"I'm not." Ash retorts, "I'm trying to explain that there are few opportunities to make any progress. Now that we know that the White Fang are connected to all this, it makes my job easier."

Cora crosses her arms and glares at him.

"We're going to have to put our differences aside and work together." Ash states, "Can you handle that?"

Cora uncrosses her arms and nods.

"Then I'll return to Beacon and keep an eye on any incoming students as well as reevaluate the current students and staff." Ash states, "I'll have Kismet keep me updated on my progress. What will you be doing?"

"I'll keep hitting White Fang outposts as our agents locate them." Cora answers.

"Call me if you need any help with that." Ash requests.

"Fine..." Cora responds, "But I can take care of myself."

"Oh, I know." Ash says as he puts his hands into his pockets and begins walking away, "But we can never be too careful. Especially after what they did to Carl."

* * *

**More story changes from the original version. Next chapter will be a true slice of life chapter. Then we get to the finale.**


	16. Search Light

_**Search Light**_

* * *

Ash stands outside of Team RWBY's dorm. He's resting next to the doorway with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Ash is not wearing his usual outfit; he's wearing a white t-shirt with a blue and white bomber jacket. His sleeves are rolled up to just below his elbows, revealing his watch. Ash is also wearing light jeans with his usual gravity Dust infused shoes.

"Are you sure you have time for a date?" Kismet asks from Ash's earpiece.

"It's not a date." Ash declares, quietly so passersby can't hear, "You know for Providence's Centcom AI, you're very informal."

"Are you just now noticing after being under our employ for five years?" Kismet asks.

"No." Ash answers, "It's only now getting on my nerves."

"Happy to be of service~" Kismet responds.

"That's not-" Ash sighs.

Ash waits for a few more minutes before Yang exits the dorm. She's also not wearing her usual attire; instead she's wearing a yellowy orange tied crop top, a black leather jacket with matching fingerless gloves, dark denim booty shorts with an orange belt, knee high black socks with the right one pulled halfway down, and orange and black sneakers.

"You out here long?" Yang teases.

"Let's just go." Ash says, "You sure it's wise to leave our weapons?"

"Oh about that..." Yang hands Ash her gauntlets, "Store them with your Semblance, just in case we need them."

"You're lucky that's how I normally store my weapons." Ash comments as he puts his hand on the wall to turn it into a portal.

Ash pushes the gauntlets inside.

"You never did tell us where we're going." Ash comments as they're leaving Beacon.

"You know my mother, right?" Yang asks.

"I do." Ash answers, "What about it?"

"You also know I'm looking for her." Yang states, "How did you know that anyway?"

"Raven knows." Ash answers, "She brought it up once."

"So she knows I'm looking for her and didn't care to come see me." Yang crosses her arms.

"If you're under the impression that there was some dire situation that forced her to put her family second, you're wrong." Ash declares, "Raven left by her own free will."

"What am I supposed to do with that?" Yang asks.

"Understand that your mother, Raven Branwen, is not a good person." Ash answers, "I won't stop you from meeting her, but if it's closure you're looking for; you're not going to get it. At least, not in the way you'd imagine."

Yang stays silent for a short moment.

"Where are we going?" Ash asks.

"An old friend." Yang answers, "He's known for gathering info. Last time I went there, I kinda got into a fight and trashed his club."

"And now we're going back." Ash states, "Unarmed."

"We'll be fine." Yang declares.

"Hei Xiong, more commonly known by his nickname Junior." Kismet reports, "I'll pull up the data on Yang Xaio Long's last encounter with him."

"Not now." Ash whispers.

"Say something?" Yang asks.

"No." Ash answers.

"You may want to know that the men you first encountered Roman Torchwick with were under Junior's employ." Kismet adds, ignoring Ash's order.

Ash's eyes narrow.

_'Two birds, one stone.'_ Ash thinks to himself.

* * *

Ash and Yang arrive at Junior's club just past sundown.

"I take it you're not on the guest list." Ash comments.

"I'll be fine." Yang counters.

"Yes, if all else fails, we'll just beat 'em up again." Ash shrugs.

They can already hear the music and they're only across the street. Ash and Yang begin approaching. The bouncer spots Yang and begins running inside. The door to the nightclub closes.

"So will you knock, or will I?" Ash asks.

"I'll let you take this one, tough guy." Yang says.

Ash smirks.

* * *

The nightclub doors are blasted off of their hinges. In the doorway stands Ash, his right leg still raised, the gravity Dust in his shoe glowing. Junior's thugs immediately take aim at the two and the music stops.

"Weapons?" Ash asks as he lowers his leg.

"They aren't shooting." Yang comments.

"Yet." Ash adds.

"We're fine for now." Yang declares.

"For now." Ash repeats.

Yang walks past Ash.

"Have Cora on standby." Ash orders Kismet once Yang is out of earshot.

"Yes, sir." Kismet responds as Ash begins walking.

The thugs keep their guns trained at the two as they approach the bar. Junior is at the bar with an annoyed expression.

"Blondie, why're you here?!" Junior asks.

"You never answered my questions." Yang declares.

"I told you I've never seen that woman before, what more do you want from me?!" Junior growls.

"Our conversation was interrupted." Yang states.

"By you punching me in the face!" Junior shouts.

"Why don't we start over?" Yang asks, "We came unarmed, so you can trust us."

"Right..." Junior looks at the nightclub door.

Junior sighs.

"What do want to know?" Junior asks.

"You may not have seen her, but you must know something." Yang urges, "Does the name Raven Branwen mean anything to you?"

"Never heard of her." Junior answers.

"You're supposed to know everything..." Yang comments.

"...that happens in Vale." Junior adds, "If a woman like that was seen, I would've heard something. You sure you checking the right kingdom, blondie?"

"You have to know something." Yang presses.

"His info checks out." Ash interjects, "I did tell you that she was in Mistral. I haven't seen her in years, but it's not likely that she's left the kingdom."

Yang groans in frustration.

"I see you brought someone with sense with you." Junior comments.

"Don't push it, Junior." Yang threatens.

Ash places his hand on Yang's shoulder.

"This was a waste of my time." Yang declares.

She storms off.

"Not going to go after her?" Junior asks, "Some friend you are."

"I have my own business to attend to." Ash declares, his eyes narrowing.

Ash taps his watch and it projects a hologram. It displays footage of his and Ruby's encounter with Roman Torchwick and Junior's thugs.

"Explain this to me." Ash orders as Junior's thugs are highlighted in the replaying footage.

"Torchwick hired some of my guys to help him do whatever it is they're doing there." Junior answers, "They never came back."

"Well they're not in the custody of the police," Ash declares, "they haven't come back to you, and Torchwick is now working with the White Fang. In all likelihood they're probably dead."

"Dead?" Junior repeats.

"Loose ends and the like." Ash states.

Junior rest his hand on his forehead, "Damnit."

"Thanks for the info, Junior." Ash says as he walks away, "And for the record, we never had this conversation."

While Ash is walking away he taps his earpiece.

"We're done here." Ash tells Kismet, "Take Cora off standby."

"Yes, sir." Kismet responds.

Ash walked out of the club to find Yang waiting for him.

"Get what you wanted?" She asks.

"More or less." Ash shrugs, "Junior's more out of the loop than the rumors suggest."

"Tell me about it." Yang comments.

"Still bitter?" Ash asks.

"What do you think?" Yang retorts.

Ash hums in thought.

"I have an idea..." Ash comments.

Yang stares at Ash, confused.

"Sure, Junior's an info broker," Ash begins, "But this place is still a nightclub. How 'bout we have some fun at Junior's expense."

"Now that, I can do." Yang smiles.

* * *

Ash and Yang are standing at the bar sipping drinks.

"Not really my kind of fun..." Yang comments.

"Not my fault you're underage." Ash retorts, "If you were old enough to have liquor this would be much more fun."

"You trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me?" Yang teases.

"I'd wager a drunk Yang is better company than an angry Yang." Ash counters, "Branwen's tend to make fun drunks."

"You speaking from experience?" Yang asks.

"Not my own." Ash answers, "From what Raven's told me about Qrow and their parents..."

"How close were you to my mother?" Yang asks.

"There was a time when she was my teacher." Ash states, "Though my preferred fighting style isn't anything like hers. Some of those hand to hand skills I've been showing you I did learn from her, though."

"Which ones?" Yang asks.

"The ones that bypass Aura." Ash answers.

"Why would she need to know how to do that?" Yang asks, "And why'd she teach it to you?"

Ash opens his mouth to answer, but they are interrupted when one of Junior's thugs approaches.

"Hey!" The thug pushes Ash's shoulder, "You! You people think you can just come in here and act like you run the place?!"

"Looks like someone wants a fight." Yang comments, "Now that's my kind of fun."

"No weapons?" Ash asks.

"No weapons." Yang confirms with a smirk.

"Hey!" The thug pushes Ash again, "I'm talking to you!"

Ash smirks at Yang then turns around.

"I'd asked you to walk away, but then we wouldn't be able to kick all your asses." Ash threatens.

"Yeah?" The thug retorts, "You and what army?"

"I don't need an army." Ash crosses his arms, "I've got her."

Yang puts down her drink and turns to face the thug. She cracks her knuckles with a grin.

"Didn't you learn from last time?" Yang asks.

The thug looks around to see Junior's other men on standby. He smirks then draws his sword and swings. Ash ducks down and hip throws the thug into the counter. Ash then turns around to block a swing with his forearm and counter with a right hook as Yang laughs. Yang grabs one of Junior's thugs by the shoulder and punches him in the face. Ash kicks another henchman into a table, knocking both over. Yang grabs another and punches him into the ground. Ash takes a step back to dodge two sword swings before grabbing the swordman's wrist and striking his elbow to force him to drop the sword. Ash then grabs him and rams his head into the counter. Yang slams one on the countertop and drags him across it before throwing him. Ash and Yang then move so they're back to back.

"We're not telling anyone about this, right?" Yang asks.

"Of course not." Ash answers.

"Okay then." Yang smiles, "Let's kick their asses."

* * *

The clubhouse now cleared, Ash is sitting on top of an unconscious Junior, finishing his drink. Yang massages her wrist as she lets the adrenaline cool down.

"Didn't we order another round?" Ash asks.

"Yeah but then the fight started." Yang states.

"We probably shouldn't overstay our welcome." Ash suggest.

"Oh well, we could always come back." Yang comments.

* * *

**Keep forgetting to post this damn chapter. Not exactly a traditional slice of life chapter. Next chapter will be the Volume 1 finale. The chapters are ready so expect updates every other day.**


	17. The Stray

_**The Stray**_

* * *

Ash sighs as he follows Team RWBY through the streets of Vale, which are decorated in time for the Vytal Festival. Red, yellow, and green streamers and balloons are on display. Weiss leads the group with a look of awe on her face. A sign is being put up by an elderly Shopkeep that reads in bright red letters "WELCOME TO VALE!" for all the foreigners. The five of them stop.

"The Vytal Festival!" Weiss says, spreading her arms, "Oh, this is absolutely _wonderful_!"

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby notes, "It's kinda weirding me out..."

"How could you _not_ smile?" Weiss asks, turning to Ruby, "A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply _breathtaking_!"

The group continues walking.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang says after sighing.

"Quiet, you!" Weiss retorts.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asks as they stop to look at a ship.

"Ugh, they smell like fish!" Ruby complains, covering her nose.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today." Weiss explains, "And, as a _representative_ of Beacon, I feel as though it is my _solemn_ duty to welcome them to this _fine_ kingdom!"

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake translates after they begin walking again.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss says after scoffing.

"It's why I'm here." Ash partially lies.

"Whoa." Ruby says, turning to her head to the side.

The group follows her and see at a store that was broken in to before walking over to the detective in front, who is writing on his pad.

"What happened here?" Ruby asks.

"Robbery." The first detective answers, "Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle."

"That's terrible." Yang says after sighing.

"They left all the money again." The second detective says.

This catches Ruby's attention.

"Huh?" Ruby says as she turns her head.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense." The first detective says, "Who needs that much Dust?"

"I don't know, an army?" His partner suggests.

"You thinking the White Fang?" The first detective asks.

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." His partner responds, removing his sunglasses.

"Hmph! The White Fang." Weiss says, "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

"What's _your_ problem?" Blake asks Weiss as Ash opens his eyes.

"_My_ problem?" Weiss retorts, "I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Blake says, "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided?" Weiss repeats, "They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!"

"So then they're _very_ misguided." Blake says, "Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!"

"Hmm... Blake's got a point." Ruby agrees, "Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him."

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss says, "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"That's not necessarily true..." Yang interjects.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" A sailor shouts.

The group rush over to investigate. They see a Faunus with a golden monkey tail run down the length of the boat and leaps on to the edge as the two sailors are about to apprehend him.

"Thanks for the ride, guys!" He says jumping to the dock and running.

"You no-good stowaway!" One of the sailors shouts.

"Hey!" The Faunus says as he opens a banana, hanging on a lamppost with his tail, "A _no-good_ stowaway would've been caught! I'm a _great_ stowaway!"

One of the detectives throws a rock at the Faunus, but he moves out of the way.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" The detective orders.

The Faunus drops the banana peel on the detective's face, who growls in anger. He then twirls up to crouch on the lamppost, laughs, leaps off the lamppost, and run away from the detectives. As he runs past Team RWBY, he winks at an astonished Blake.

"Well, Weiss and Ash, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." Yang says.

They turn to realize that Ash is gone.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss shouts, ignoring Ash's disappearance.

Weiss, Yang, and Ruby give chase, but Blake stands still, lost in thought. She then comes back to reality and follows her friends. The team rounds the next corner, but Weiss bumps into someone and trips. She looks up only to see Sun jump on to a building and disappear from her line of sight.

"No, he got away!" Weiss complains.

"Uhh... Weiss?" Yang calls, pointing at the girl Weiss tripped over.

Weiss finally sees that she fell on top of a smiling girl, which startles Weiss, causing her to quickly gets up.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" The girl says from the ground.

"Um... hello." Ruby greats

"Are you... okay?" Yang asks.

"I'm _wonderful_! Thank you for asking." The girl answers.

Team RWBY glance at each other for a moment.

"Do you... wanna get up?" Yang asks.

The girl stays silent, considering it.

"Yes!" She says before leaping to her feet, "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi Penny." Ruby responds, "I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss." Weiss introduces.

"Blake." Blake simply says.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asks before Blake hits her side, "Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny responds.

"You already said that." Weiss states.

"So I did!" Penny agrees after a pause.

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss says before turning and walking away.

"Take care, friend!" Ruby says as she joins the rest of her team.

They get a fair distance away before meeting up with Ash.

"Where were you?" Weiss asks.

"Gathering intel." Ash says as he looks up from his scroll, "One person isn't worth missing out on the others students arriving. What did you find?"

"We lost the Faunus, but met some girl." Weiss answers.

"She was... _weird_..." Yang adds.

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss asks.

"What did you call me?" Penny asks, now in front of them.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yang apologizes as Weiss looks back and forth between where Penny was and where she is now.

"No, not you." Penny states, she walks up to Ruby "_You!_"

"_Me?_ I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." Ruby stutters.

"You called me 'friend'!" Penny recalls, "Am I _really_ your _friend_?"

"Uuuum..." Ruby begins as she looks over Penny's shoulder.

Her teammates give motions to deny it, and Ash is looking at his scroll.

"Y-Yeah, sure!" Ruby says, looking back to Penny, "Why not?"

Her teammates fall over and Ash closes his scroll with a sigh. Penny laughs and raises her arms.

"Sen-sational!" She cheers, "We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

"Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asks, leaning over to Weiss.

"No." Weiss answers, "She seems _far_ more coordinated."

"So, Penny, what are you doing in Vale?" Ash asks.

Team RWBY take note of the fact, that they never said Penny's name.

"Vermilio?" Penny asks, as if she recognized him.

"No." Ash corrects, "I'm Ash, Ash Snow."

Penny's eyes widen in confusion, but she quickly regains her composure.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny states.

"Wait, _you're_ fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asks.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny declares with a salute.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss responds.

Ash chuckles.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake retorts.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss defends.

"Yeah!" Ruby agrees, speeding to Weiss' side.

Weiss holds her hand out for a low five, which Ruby gives her.

"Either way, I'd bet Penny could beat all of you at once." Ash says, "She could probably beat me at the same time as well."

"You're joking." Yang declares.

"Her weapon is one of the strongest I've seen." Ash states, "But that's the weapon. Depends on how good she is with it."

"Wait a minute." Weiss walks over to Penny and grabs her shoulders, "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?"

"The who...?" Penny asks.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!" Weiss says as she holds up a crudely drawn picture.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake asks.

"Huh?" Weiss reacts, turning to Blake.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion!" Blake demands as she walks over to Weiss, "Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss retorts, "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

"Stop it!" Blake demands.

"Stop _what_?" Weiss asks, "He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!"

"You ignorant little _brat_!" Blake growls and clenches her fist before speaking.

Blake turns and walks away.

"And here I though you were different from your father." Ash says under his breath.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Weiss shouts after Blake as she follows, "_I_ am your teammate!"

"_You_ are a judgmental little girl." Blake responds as she stops and turns to face Weiss.

"What in the world makes you say that?!" Weiss asks.

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!" Blake answers.

"Um, I think we should probably go..." Yang says as she and Ruby observe the argument.

"Where are we going?" Penny asks.

"Nowhere, Penny." Ash growls, "Let's let the _team_ sort out their own issues."

"So you admit it!" Weiss shouts, "The White Fang _is_ just a radical group of terrorists!"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Blake counters.

Ash signals for Penny to follow him and they walk away, leaving Team RWBY.

"I assume you have questions." Ash says.

"My father told me that Ash Snow was killed in action and a new agent was being assigned." Penny explains, "I was told you were on a mission to find a high value target."

Ash lets out a heavy sigh.

"I was." Ash answers, clenching his fists, "She died before I could complete my task."

"If I may, who was it?" Penny asks, "And what made her so important?"

"Ivory Tanner." Ash answers, "I was ordered to join Beacon in order to get close to her, gain her trust and learn more about her, and to pick a mission outside of the kingdom at the end of the year. She would be easier to take, but that mission went wrong. I was never told why she was so important, it was above my level of clearance. But I could see it has something to do with her Aura."

"Then why are you still in Vale, your mission is over." Penny states.

"I'm on a new mission." Ash answers, "I found someone who may have similar Aura. She seems to be connected to the White Fang and Roman Torchwick. Keep that to yourself, it's not exactly public knowledge."

"One more question." Penny says, "Why did you take the name Ash Snow, why'd you'd stop using the name Vermilio Dye?"

"When the last Ash Snow was alive, he asked me to make him a promise." Ash states, "He wanted me to promise to be his successor. I told him it was up to the system to decide, and it decided. I had no choice in the matter, Providence made me the new Ash Snow, and thus I am Ash Snow. No name seemed right besides the one that defined the role, Ash Snow."

Ash sighs again.

"So, why are you in Vale?" Ash asks, "Shouldn't you be in Atlas. It's students aren't due to arrive until the beginning of next semester."

"When the Gravity Meisters were being reassigned to their current kingdoms, we were sent with them to get accustomed to the surroundings before the tournament begins." Penny states.

Ash nods in understanding.

* * *

After returning to his dorm, Ash sits at his desk, listening to Team RWBY's conversation using his scroll from Ruby's tapped scroll.

"I don't understand _why_ this is causing such a problem!" Weiss says.

"That _is_ the problem!" Blake states

"You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you?" Weiss asks, "The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

"There's no such thing as pure evil!" Blake says, "Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like _you_, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like _me_?" Weiss asks.

"You're discriminatory!" Blake declares.

"I'm a victim!" Weiss claims, "You want to know _why_ I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in _actual_ bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood."

Ash hears a light bang.

"Weiss, I-" Ruby begins.

"No!" Weiss interrupts, "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Well maybe _we_ were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake shouts.

Ash freezes at this before staring at his scroll.

"I... I..." Blake begins before rushing out.

"Blake, wait!" Ruby shouts, "Come back!"

Ash switches from listening to audio from Ruby's scroll to Blake's as he walks to the window, spotting Blake running. As Ash listens in, he searches the last name Belladonna into his scroll, finding notes on Ghira Belladonna and his history with the White Fang. Ash turns back to the window and watches as Blake stares at the statue of Huntsmen, standing triumphantly over a Beowolf. He sees Blake remove her bow.

"I _knew_ you would look better without the bow." Ash hears the Faunus from the boat say.

"Kismet." Ash calls, "Prepare to send a report and review all of Blake's prior activities to see if she has been in contact with any potential White Fang members."

_"You've been getting sloppy." Lancel declares, "Vermilio Dye would have never allowed such a thing to slip by him."_

_'I am Vermilio Dye.'_ Ash declares, _'You don't have to tell me what I would do.'_

_"Really?" Lancel questions, "I though you were Ash Snow. So which are you? Are you both or neither? You seem to be avoiding your real name. Your own family. Why? Are you Ash, Vermilio, or Kermes? Or are you someone else? Are you the next Knight or are you the next Ash Snow?"_

'I...' Ash stops to think, _'I don't know. It doesn't matter. I am still an agent of Providence. The mission comes before all.'_

_"Yes, our mission." Lancel declares, "There may come a time when you have to choose between being the Knight and being Ash Snow. This identity crisis drastically limits our effectiveness. How can we fight as one, if you alone are not one person?"_

__'Are you telling me to abandon my friends?'_ Ash asks._

_"No, but if that time does come, you will have to make your choice." Lancel declares, "I doubt Ozpin would let the Queen prevail. If you choose yourself over the mission, then perhaps the next Knight will fight the Queen. I've waited countless millennia, I can wait another lifetime."_

_'So you're saying I'm expendable?'_ Ash accuses.

_"No, I'm saying my curse does not end with you." Lancel states, "You have one lifetime, I've had many. You can choose to live your life to the fullest and not face the Queen, it won't hurt me in the long run."_

_'You question why Ozpin's never stopped the Queen, but why haven't you?'_ Ash asks, _'You ever think your option of choice is the reason you never win? Stop giving me the option to stop the Queen. You can control my body, make me stop the Queen.'_

_"No." Lancel refuses, "I'd rather live in this eternal hell than force a living being to fight in a war that was already forced on them because of my presence. If they can find a way to avoid the war, so be it. But perhaps you have a point, my method is flawed. So I'll let you take the lead on this one." _

_'And I will fight the Queen of my own will.' _Ash declares, _'And together, we will stop her.'_

* * *

**Providence, what is it? Who else is in it? Like Vermilio Dye and Kermes, the hints are there. As for the hints that identify Vermilio as Ash, Kermes Vermilio is the name of one of the insects used to make Kermes colored dye. And thus, Vermilio Dye was born. **


	18. Black and White

_**Black and White**_

* * *

The man with the armored prosthetic stands in the remains of a destroyed village. The village wasn't destroyed by Grimm, but by men. Mercenaries in militarized outfits are also scattered around the village. A mercenary walks up to the man.

"Boss, you got a call from that Cinder gal." He says.

He hands the man a scroll.

"Hello, Cole Carne here." The man says, "So you sent us all the way out here and then you just cancel the contract?! Mercenaries make living by fighting! Keep this up and the Flames of Destruction will collapse!"

Cole stops to listen to Cinder's response. He breathes out heavily through his nose

"Got it." Cole says, "We'll return to Vale."

"Something wrong?" The mercenary asks.

Cole turns to look at him.

"The big shots in Vale are wising up." Cole declares, "They're finally getting off their asses and doing something big."

* * *

Ash lays on his bed, his scroll projecting the faces of all four members of Team RWBY and a map of Vale pinpointing the locations of each of their scrolls. He's listening to the audio their scrolls are recording and juggling two small green gems in his left hand. Ash had spent his weekend listening in to Team RWBY's dilemma.

"She's been gone all weekend..." Ruby says, sadly.

"Blake's a big girl," Weiss dismisses, "I'm sure she can handle herself!"

"Weiss, come on." Yang complains, "She's one of our teammates."

"Is she?" Weiss questions, "We all heard what she said!"

"Weiss." Ruby calls, sternly.

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't." Yang says, "Either way, she's missing, and we need to find her!"

"A member of the White Fang!" Weiss states, "Right underneath our noses!"

"I just hope she's okay..." Ruby admits.

_"Why don't you give them Blake's location?" Lancel asks, "You have nothing to gain from withholding it from them."_

_'It would cause too many questions.'_ Ash answers, _'And it's not my place to get involved. If they wanted my help, Ruby would've asked. I did tell her I'd always be there for her.'  
_

_"So why bother listening in at all?" Lancel asks._

_'Providence...' _Ash states,_ 'Blake can lead us to the White Fang which can lead me to my target.'_

Ash sighs as he slides the faces of Weiss, Yang, and Ruby to the side, lowering the volume from their scrolls. He then zooms in on Blake's location on the map.

"So, you want to know more about me..." Blake begins.

"Finally, she speaks!" The monkey Faunus, which Ash now identifies as Sun Wukong, says, "Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!"

There is a short pause.

"Yeah, like _that_." Sun says.

"Sun... Are you familiar with the White Fang?" Blake asks.

"Of course!" Sun answers, "I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!"

"I was once a member of the White Fang." Blake states after taking a sip.

Sun chokes on his drink and Ash takes note of Blake's use of the word "once."

"Wait a minute, _you_ were a member of the White Fang?!" Sun asks.

"That's right." Blake answers, "I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it... Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as a voice of our people. And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist. Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear... So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow."

"So..." Sun begins after a brief pause, "have you told your friends any of this?"

Ash sighs as he continues to listen in.

* * *

"A joint operation." Cole declares as he and Roman Torchwick watches his mercenary forces organize with those from the White Fang.

They are currently in a warehouse, loading equipment onto Bullheads.

"I never thought the White Fang would cooperate with humans." Cole declares.

"Our boss is very persuasive." Roman declares, "We can't always be getting the short end of the stick. The White Fang better pull their weight."

Cole scoffs.

"No kidding." He declares.

* * *

After a while, Ash watches the map as Blake is now walking down an alleyway.

"So, what's the plan now?" Sun asks.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies." Blake declares, "They've never needed that much Dust before."

"What if they _did_?" Sun theorizes, "I mean... the only way to prove that they _didn't_ do it, is to go to the place where they would most _likely_ go to if they _were_ to do it, and not find them there! Right?"

"The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be." Blake states.

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." Sun informs.

"How huge?" Blake asks.

"_Huge_." Sun answers, "Big Schnee Company freighter."

"You're sure?" Blake asks.

Ash opens another holographic tab and searches for SDC shipping records, confirming Sun's words and giving him the location for docking. Ash sends that to Cora and gets up from his bed, closing all tabs from his scroll, but still listening in through the earpiece. Ash pockets his scroll and leaving his dorm room. As Ash is leaving, he passes by Velvet.

"Ash!" She calls, now walking with him, "Could you help me test my weapon? I've made some modifications."

"I'm on my way out." Ash declares, without visually acknowledging Velvet's presence causing her to stop.

"Oh..." Velvet says as Ash leaves the room.

* * *

Ash stands in front of a Providence Cache. He looks around to see the alleyway empty before placing his hand on a scanner. After being granted clearance, Ash steps inside the white room. He walks to a wall where an armored suit is being stored in a pod - Ash's Providence armor. The white armor with blue lining covers his head, upper torso, arms, and legs. Underneath is a black undersuit with blue on the front and back of the torso, the outside of the shoulders and biceps, the hands including the thumb and index finger, the side of the hips and thighs, the front of the shins, and the top of the feet. The armor is sleek and angular with sharp edges. The silver visor covers the eyes and the bridge of the nose.

* * *

Ash, now wearing the undersuit of the armor steps into a suit-up gantry. He puts his feet into the armored boots and machines move to put on the shin and calf armor before screwing them into place. The same is down for the thighs. Two mechanical arms come down with handles to hold and Ash grabs them. The machines then put on the gauntlets and biceps. The machines work on the torso and shoulder armor next. Ash lets go and puts his arm down as the helmet is place over his head. The machine locks it into place and the visor, which is currently clear fades to silver.

"Kismet you there?" Ash asks.

"Fully uploaded into the PK-1710, the Kavacha Swords." Kismet states.

"Engage heads up display." Ash orders.

"Check." Kismet says as she does so.

"Import all preferences from my last armor." Ash orders.

"Will do, sir." Kismet responds.

"What do you say?" Ash asks.

"We're online and ready." Kismet states, "But are you sure it's wise? You have not yet used this platform before."

"I'll have to learn on the fly." Ash states, "Can't be too different from the Watcher."

Ash exits the cache to see Cora waiting for him. She's sitting on a motorcycle that matches her armor. Cora's currently wearing a black leather jacket with matching leggings and boots. A helmet is also resting on the motorcycle. Cora gets up and walks to Ash.

"You weren't going to give me any warning?" Cora asks, "You were just going to go out there on your own."

"Working solo seems to be best for me." Ash declares, "Less likely I get people killed."

Cora looks down slightly.

"Be careful, okay?" Cora looks back up at Ash, "Just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean I want you to hurt yourself."

"This isn't about you." Ash says, "It's about the mission. If you want to help, secure an exit for me. Just incase the situation gets too hot."

"Okay..." Cora sighs.

She walks back to her bike. Cora puts on her helmet and drives off after one more glance at Ash. Ash watches her leave before sighing. Ash's modified variation of Lancel's armor forms around him. The armor starts forming around his upper back, spreading in every direction except for towards the head. Once the armor, excluding the helmet is formed, all the green gems briefly flash. The helmet then forms around Ash's head, the gems in it flashing as well.

_"Interesting." Lancel declares._

"What?" Ash asks, actually speaking aloud.

Lancel's armor becomes entirely white, and the soles, hips, and chin become red. Portions of the front and back of the chest and the entirety of the shoulder pauldrons become blue. Portions on the torso and head also become detailed in gold. The armor also modifies itself to store Ash's weapons. Ash looks at himself, seeing his recolored armor.

"Now this is more like it." Ash declares.

_"So how are we getting there?" Lancel asks._

_'We're going to fly.'_ Ash declares.

_"Using my magic to fly would require plenty of practice before an actual attempt should be made." Lancel says._

_'Lancel, we don't have time for practice.'_ Ash declares, '_My providence suit is equipped with gravity Dust just like my clothes. I can use that in tandem with your magic to achieve flight.'_

_"Fine." Lancel relents, "I'll match my force with that of Remnant's gravity. Use your Dust to accelerate."_

_'Ready?'_ Ash asks, _'In three... two... one.'_

Three portions on the back of Lancel's armor open, one in the middle of the upper back and the other two at the base of the shoulders. The three holes each shoot out a green flame. Ash then decreases the gravity affecting him, causing him to begin floating upwards. Once Ash gets used to the feeling, he drastically decreases the gravity, causing him to shoot upwards and into the sky. He then increases gravity until he begins maintaining his altitude above the buildings of the city. Ash turns to the docks where the Schnee freighter is going and leans his body in that direction, using Lancel's thrust to push him forward.

* * *

When Ash nears the docks, he lands and approaches stealthily, making sure to stay away from Blake's location, which he is still tracking and has marked on his HUD. Ash takes position inside of an empty shipping crate, disengaging Lancel's armor. Ash then begins listening to Blake's scroll.

"...offloaded the crates from the boat." Blake says, "Now they're just sitting there."

"Cool." Sun responds, "I stole you some food!"

"Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?" Blake asks.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun counters, "Okay, too soon!"

Ash can hear heavy wind blowing both through his helmet and his own ears. He peaks out of the crate to a Bullhead landing in the docks. Ash uses his helmet to zoom in, spotting a White Fang member exiting the airship.

"Oh no..." Blake says.

"Is that them?" Sun asks.

"Yes... It's _them_." Blake answers.

Ash watches as more members of the White Fang exit the Bullhead.

"All right, grab the tow cables!" One of them orders.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asks.

"No. I think deep down I knew." Blake states, "I just didn't want to be right."

"Hey! What's the holdup!?" A Torchwick shouts, "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

Ash glances at Torchwick exiting the airship. Ash then deploys Lancel's armor. He draws his weapons using his Semblance, except his shield, and stores them in their respective places.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" Roman states before Blake appears behind him, blade to his throat, "What the- Oh, for f-"

"Nobody move!" Blake shouts.

The White Fang soldiers ready their guns and others draw their swords in response.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady." Roman says.

As the White Fang move in closer, Blake uses her free hand to remove her bow, causing the ribbon to fall away and revealing her cat ears.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" Blake asks.

The White Fang members lower their weapons slightly while Roman laughs.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" Roman asks.

"What are you talking about?" Blake responds.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!" Roman answers.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake demands.

More wind picks up.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a _little_ operation..." Roman says as he looks up to two more Bullheads hover above.

Blake watches in horror, Roman smiles and fires his cane at Blake's feet, creating a massive explosion. Mercenaries from Cole's PMC drop out from one of the Bullheads, joining the White Fang soldiers on the ground. Ash then acts, jumping down into the fray, engaging the PMCs.

* * *

Blake, dazed but unhurt due to her Aura, lies on the ground. She quickly rolls and runs out of the way of Roman's fire. The shots are destroying cargo behind Blake as she takes cover behind more containers, using backwards handsprings, back flips, and her Semblance to dodge.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty..." Roman taunts as he slowly approaches.

Suddenly, a banana peel falls on Roman's hat, causing him to growl as he looks up and throws the banana peal to the side. Sun jumps off of a container, dropping on top of Roman. Sun rolls into a hand spring and a front flip as he gets to his feet.

"Leave her alone!" Sun demands.

The Bullheads open to let more White Fang members join their allies, standing by Roman as he gets up and surrounding Sun.

"You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?" Roman taunts.

* * *

Ash draws one of the blades of Astraea and converts Exousia into its blade form. He slashes upwards as he jumps into the air. Ash then back flips to avoid gunfire. He slashes the two mercenaries shooting at him as he dashes past them, landing on the ground behind them. A White Fang member charges with his sword, but he disarms him with one slash from Astraea and knocks him down with a slash from Exousia. Ash draws the other blade of Astraea and converts both into their rifle forms. He shoots down two mercenaries before turning around and slashing two mercenaries behind him. Ash quickly dashes backwards as shoots rain down from above. Ash keeps backing away, but the shooter keeps their aim locked on him.

"What?" Ash shouts as the shots begin hitting, despite his attempts to dodge.

_'He's reading my moves.'_ Ash notes.

The shooter, Cole, then knees Ash in the stomach. He's wearing a helmet and armored vest that matches the his left arm and right glove. He's weilding a rifle with sword attached to side to serve as a bayonet.

"Nice armor." Cole comments as he backs away, "Shame about the wearer though. What do you say, Sacrifice?"

_'I know that voice.' _Ash recalls.

"You're interfering with my business." Cole states.

_'No.' _Ash says, _'It can't be.'_

"I got a bonus riding on this." Cole declares as he kicks at Ash's side.

Ash blocks with his forearm and Cole backs away. Ash's grips on his swords tighten.

_'It is him.' _Ash declares.

"Well, Sacrifice, you're mine." Cole declares, "I never though I'd capture you without a little bit of damage. Since the rifle didn't work, I'll just have to cut you out!"

Cole charges at Ash, his rifle converting into a longsword by rotating the grip. Ash turns to side, letting Cole pass him. Ash then slashes at Cole's back, but Cole is too fast and his charge carries him out of range. Ash then stabs with Astraea, but Cole leans backwards.

"How's this?!" Cole asks, kicking the right blade of Astraea out of Ash's hand.

_'I know that move.'_ Ash declares.

Ash slashes downwards with his other blade, but Cole strikes his wrist, causing Ash to drop that blade too. Ash then switches Exousia into its sword mode.

"How many blades do you have?" Cole asks, "You know what?!"

Cole charges at Ash and dashes to the side to dodge his downwards swing. Cole then slashes at Ash's head, but he ducks down, and swings at Cole's feet. Cole dodges by front flipping over Ash, rotating his body while in air to keep his eyes on Ash.

"I can see your moves..." Cole begins as he charges in.

Cole slashes and Ash blocks, bringing them into a clash.

"...Before you make them!" Cole finishes.

_"Don't do it Kermes." _Ash hears a woman's voice in his head.

_"Why?" _She asks, _"Why are you doing this, Kermes?" _

The sound of a gunshot long since fired rings in Ash's ears. Ash's eyes widen and he gasps before he glares at Cole. Ash then roars as he pushes forward. The bladed edge of Exousia extends slightly from the base of the blade, revealing a lining from Lancel's green gems within. The gems in the blade and on his armor glow and the blade of Exousia gets covered in a green flame. Exousia then cuts through Cole's blade, whose owner jumps back in surprise.

"What?!" He shouts, "Incredibly sharp. So that's what the Sacrifice is capable of."

Ash stands up straight before tapping his helmet with his free hand.

_'He's signalling me.' _Cole states, _'He telling me to take off my helmet? Has he lost his mind?'_

Cole gasps as the plates on Lancel's armor open up and Ash steps out.

_'He's serious.' _Cole declares, _'He's really coming out.'_

Cole chuckles.

"Interesting!" He says, "This is very interesting, Sacrifice! So you want a fist fight?! Well, Sacrifice?!"

Cole removes his helmet and Ash, still hidden behind his own helmet gasps as he sees Cole's face. While back then he had no facial hair and long hair, his face is unchanged from the last time that Ash saw him. Ash growls as he draws his pistol and takes aim at Cole.

"What the hell?" Cole asks as he takes aim with a pistol of his own, "This is what you called me out her for?! At least show me your face! Well, how bout it?!"

Both fighters begin to squeeze the trigger but stop when they hear a shout and turn towards the source.

"Hey!" Ruby calls from a nearby a rooftop. She slams her scythe into the ground behind her.

Ash turns back to Cole who put his helmet back on and his retreating back to a Bullhead, along with the other PMCs. Ash growls as he turns back Ruby, who screams from being shot by Roman's cane. He scoffs before reentering Lancel's armor as Penny enters the fight.

Three Bullheads, not including the one Cole is in, begin opening fire on Penny. Penny uses her blades to create a shield and launches two more blades at the wall behind her, pulling Penny backwards. Her swords swirl around her, she they to open their points and build up a large ball of green light. With a punching action, several lasers are shot from the ball, splitting two of the bullheads in half. Penny launches six swords into the side of the last Bullhead, and pulls it down into some of the crates. Ash takes flight after the last two Bullheads, which Roman and Cole are in, but they are faster than he is and he quickly loses sight of them.

'Damn it!" Ash shouts.

* * *

Ash, no longer in Lancel's armor and with his helmet removed sits in a car with Penny.

"You should know better than to go running around in a strange city." The driver declares before starting the car.

"I know, sir." Penny says, lowing her head.

"Penny, your time will come..." The driver says.

* * *

Ozpin is holding a Scroll showing a live feed of Ruby at the docks. He closes the video and opens up a communication with Qrow. The only message is: "QUEEN HAS PAWNS." Ozpin hums to himself in consideration before glancing at some of the footage from earlier, showing Ash in Lancel's armor.

"So I was right." Ozpin says to himself, "You have return, old friend."

* * *

"Boss, you made it!" One of the mercenaries shout as Cole exits the Bullhead.

"Yeah." Cole says, "Somehow."

Cole then removes his helmet.

"But I let my bonus get away." Cole declares as he takes off his vest.

"Still that was well down, boss." Another mercenary praises, "You went toe to toe with the Knight and you came out even."

"You were right when you ordered us to fall back if there was trouble." The first mercenary says, "They're still counting how many Fang members were caught."

"The lost don't care about money." Cole declares.

_'But who exactly is the Sacrifice?' _Cole asks, _'Does he know me? And the way he used those swords... Could he be from Mountain Glenn...? No. That's impossible.'_

* * *

Ash throws his helmet across the Providence Cache and punches the wall. He glances at the mirror and sees a younger version of himself staring back. Ash walks to the mirror and shoots it. Ash then sits down on the floor, his back against the wall, his hands on his head.

_'Why was he here?'_ Ash asks, _'Did he join up with Torchwick and the White Fang because he had nowhere else to go? If he did, then where is his Goddess now?'_

"Lancel?" Ash calls, "The Queen, is her name Salem?"

Lancel stays silent as memories come back to him.

_"Yes." Lancel answers, "Salem is the Queen."_

* * *

Roman and Cole enter the dark warehouse. Roman places a case on a table and Cole stands by the doorway.

"How very disappointing, Roman." A woman says.

"Whoa!" Roman quickly turns around and chuckles, "I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..."

"We were expecting... _more_ from you." Cinder says.

"Hey!" Roman laughs, "You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang."

"And you will continue to do so." Cinder orders, creating a fireball in her left hand, "We have _big_ plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation."

Cinder then turns to Cole.

"And where were you?" She asks.

"Where was I?" Cole responds, "I was fighting the Sacrifice."

"Then why was your team entirely accounted for?" Cinder asks.

"Their commander knows his stuff." Cole smugly replies.

Cinder growls as she takes a step towards Cole, her eyes flaming. Cole smirks as his eyes glow red, leaning closer to Cinder.

* * *

**And that's the end of Volume 1. Who is Cole Carne? What his relationship with Ash? Who was the woman Ash remembered? How does Ash know Salem? Unlike everything else I've asked, there haven't been any clues left yet. Expect some answers in Volume 2, along with a little more explanation on the relationship between Lancel and Ozpin. Volume 2 will be a fun one and filled with details of the past, present, and future.  
**

**I will be taking a short hiatus from RWBY: Alternative to work on my other RWBY fanfic universe. It's just a oneshot and some remastering, so it shouldn't take long. Until next time.  
**


	19. Welcome to Beacon

_**Welcome to Beacon**_

* * *

_"In order to give your body to the Goddess and join this holy war, there is something you must do." Cole orders._

_Two gunshots echoed throughout the forest and a young Kermes exits, a pistol in hand, to meet the smiling face of a younger Cole. Other children exit forest as well, including a older girl in a red dress._

_"Congratulations, you have now been accepted by Salem." Cole declares, "And you can become warriors participating in this holy war."_

* * *

Ash's eyes widen as he shoots up from his bed, his forehead covered in sweat. Ash's silver eyes are lightly glowing and his right hand, the one he used to pull the trigger, is shaking rapidly. Ash clenches his fist and closes his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. When Ash opens his eyes, the glow is gone and the shaking has stopped. He glances at his clock, which reads 9:30 and groans. Ash sees his Providence earpiece beeping on his night stand. He grabs it and puts it into his ear.

"I'm here." Ash says.

"Finally..." Cora sighs on the other end of the line, "Suit up and meet me at these coordinates. One of the White Fang bases I hit had a traitor. Kismet has located the traitor in Vale. We're going to question him. I'll have Kismet send you the details."

* * *

Ash and Cora run along the rooftops in their armor. They keep track on a duo that is seemingly going in the same direction.

"You sure it's not just a coincidence?" Ash asks.

Cora sighs and a photo appears on Ash's HUD. The photo is of the girl holding a paper with the address for the ex-White Fang's member's bookstore printed on it.

"One of our agents spotted this." Cora explains.

"The old man?" Ash asks.

Cora nods.

"It's always him." Ash comments, "I can't tell if he's the luckiest or unluckiest man alive."

"Action does seem to happen where ever he's stationed..." Cora agrees.

"You should go on ahead, I'll keep track of these two." Ash orders.

Cora runs ahead to the shop while Ash begins focusing on listening in the two he's following.

"So, how much farther?" The boy asks.

"A few blocks." The girl answers.

"This place is so dull." The boy complains after groaning.

"Eh, I kinda like it." The girl says, "Tall buildings, diverse culture..."

"And nice dopey people who are easy to pickpocket." The boy interrupts.

"That's every city." The girl declares, stopping.

"Ooh, Emerald!" The boy mocks, "Master thief! Please don't take my money! I barely have enough to get by!"

The girl, Emerald, glares and groans at the boy, before continuing walking.

"You're no fun today." The boy says after groaning, following her.

* * *

Ash and Cora sit on top of the store, Tukson's Book Trade. They're tapped into Tukson's scroll to listen in.

"Be right there!" Tukson declares.

After a short pause, he continues.

"Welcome to 'Tukson's Book Trade', home to every book under the sun!" Tukson says, "How may I... How may I help you?"

"Just browsing." The boy answers, slamming a book shut.

"Actually, I was wondering, do you have any copies of _The Thief and The Butcher_?" Emerald asks.

"Yes we do." Tukson answers.

"That's great." Emerald says, excitedly.

"Would you... like a copy?" Tukson asks.

"No, just wondering." Emerald answers, the boy slamming another book shut, "Oh, oh! What about _Violet's Garden_? In paperback?

"He's got it." The boy answers, "Hardback too."

"Ooh, options are nice." Emerald declares.

"Eh, no pictures." The boy comments, slamming a third book shut, "Hey! Do you have any comics?"

"Near the front." Tukson answers.

"Oh, no, wait!" Emerald says, "What... about... _Third Crusade_?"

"Um..." Tukson begins after a pause, "I... don't believe we carry that one."

"Oh." The boy reacts, slamming a fourth book shut.

"What was this place called again?" Emerald asks.

"Tukson's Book Trade." Tukson responds.

"And you're Tukson?" Emerald asks.

"That's right." Tukson answers.

"So then I take it that you're the one that came up with the catchphrase?" Emerald asks.

"Yes." Tukson states.

"And, what was it again?" The boy asks.

"'Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun.'" Tukson recites.

_"Except_ the _Third Crusade_." The boy states.

"It's just a catchphrase." Tukson defends.

"It's false advertising!" The boy counters.

"You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep, Tukson." Emerald declares, her tone shifting, "I hear that you're planning on leaving. Moving all the way to Vacuo. Your brothers in the White Fang won't be happy to hear that. And neither are we... You know who we are, don't you?"

"Yes." Tukson answers.

"And you know why we're here?" Emerald asks.

"Yes." Tukson answers.

"So..." Emerald begins, "...are you going to fight back?"

"Yes!" Tukson declares, claws extending from his fingertips.

Suddenly, Ash smashes through the roof, landing on the ground in a crouching position. Cora drops down next, her back to Ash.

"Stand down." Ash orders, his helmet distorting his voice.

Ash draws his pistol and takes aim at Tukson while Cora draws her revolver and pistol and takes aim at Emerald and the boy. Emerald slowly reaches for her revolvers and the boy takes a combat stance. Tukson is the first to act. He jumps off of the counter and swings at Ash, who shoots him in the chest, knocking Tukson into the wall.

"Anyone else?" Ash turns back to Emerald and the boy, but sees they're gone.

"What happened?" Ash turns to Cora.

"I don't know, they were just gone." Cora answers, "Probably a Semblance."

Ash growls as he turns back to Tukson, keeping his pistol trained on him.

"Cooperate or die." Ash threatens.

Before any of them to act, an unstable red beam with black lightning arcing off of it, smashes through the window and hits Tukson chest, piercing his heart and killing him immediately. Ash turns to the direction of the shot and finds no one.

"What the fuck was that?" Ash asks.

"I don't know..." Cora comments.

_"Someone I think I know." Lancel declares, "But I can't-"  
_

_'You don't remember.'_ Ash interrupts, _'Great.'_

Ash jumps up, climbing through the hole he made in the ceiling. He jumps down into an alleyway behind the shop, checking his surroundings for any people. Once he is sure the coast is clear, Ash returns to the shop where Cora is examining Tukson's body.

"Anything?" Ash asks.

"A high powered weapon..." Cora states, "Maybe it's what injured Carl?"

"Can't know for sure until we do some testing..." Ash says, "Kismet, we're going to need cleanup and a cover story..."

"Already on it, sir." Kismet responds.

* * *

Roman and Cole watch as White Fang soldiers unload crates from Bullheads. Emerald and Mercury enter the warehouse and approach them.

"Oh, look!" Roman says, "She sent the kids again! This is turning out just like the divorce!"

Roman walks behind then and wraps them in a group hug as he speaks.

"Spare us the thought of you procreating." Emerald requests as she and Mercury free themselves from Roman's grip.

"_That_ was a joke." Roman says as he holds a piece of paper, "And _this_... _just_ might tell me where you two have been all day."

"What?!" Emerald checks her pockets before groaning.

"I'm a professional, sweetheart." Roman declares, "Pay attention, maybe you'll learn something. Why do you have this address?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emerald deflects.

"Yeah, I would." Roman declares, "Now where have you been all day?"

"Failing at cleaning up your problem." Cole declares, "Luckily, I had it covered."

"We had it under control." Mercury claims.

"The sudden appearance of the Sacrifice says otherwise." Cole declares with a smirk, "For the son of an assassin, you're not very good at killing. If only your father survived instead of you, he would've had it under control."

Mercury growls and Cole draws his pistol, pointing it at Mercury.

"You forget, I don't fear your boss." Cole says, "So I certainly don't fear you."

"Do you now?" Cinder comments as she enters the room from a level above.

She steps onto a lift which lowers her to their level.

"No, I don't." Cole declares.

"Cinder!" Emerald calls, excitedly.

"Did I not _specifically_ instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?" Cinder asks.

"I just thought..." Emerald begins.

"Don't think..." Cinder orders, "Obey."

"Yes ma'am." Emerald says, "It won't happen again."

"And _you._" Cinder turns to Cole, "Why wasn't this job done sooner?"

Cole gestures towards Roman.

"Uh..? Eh..?" Roman points to his left.

"Eh..?" Roman points to his right.

"EHHHHH!" Roman gestures behind him.

"_Sorry_ if we've been a little busy stealing _every_ speck of Dust in the Kingdom!" Roman says.

"You're an _inspiration_ to every punk with a gun and a ski mask." Mercury insults.

"Look around, kid." Roman counters, "I've got this town running scared! Police camping out at every corner, Dust prices through the roof, _and_ we're sitting pretty on an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and _rounds_ than we know what to do with! Speaking of which, _if_ you guys wouldn't mind filling me _in_ on your grand master plan, it _might_ actually make my next string of robberies go a little _smoother!_"

"We're done with the Dust." Cole declares, "Now it's time for Phase Two."

"We're moving." Cinder explains, "Have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight."

"My mercenaries are already preparing for your arrival." Cole states before walking away, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury following.

Cole stops.

"Don't forget your place, Roman." Cole warns, "Even if you're more valuable than most, you're still just a pawn in this game."

"And what are you?" Roman retorts.

"I'm a knight." Cole declares as his eyes start glowing red.

* * *

As Ash returns to Beacon, he looks up to see four Atlesian Airships descend upon Beacon. Three are standard frigates and the fourth is shaped like an arrow head, with blue on the top half and light grey on the bottom. The back, where the two primary thrusters are located also have four wings, splayed out in an X formation. A third away from the front of the ship are five large containers, each designed to separate and operate as their own, smaller, airship. Ash growls as he recognizes the vessel, the PAS-70 also known as the Divine Intervention, the main airship of Providence. One of the five containers separates and lands on the ground, Ash walks towards it to see which agents are now in Vale. When the container sends out the docking ramp, Ash stands at the bottom with his arms crossed and sighs as he sees the three women who exit. Ash only recognized two of them, which would mean the third one is the replacement of Vermilio Dye.

The first one is Cora, dressed in a grey hoodie with a thick white stripe going along the sides of the hoodie, stopping at her armpit. She's also wearing brown fingerless leather gloves, and light blue jeans and her Gravity Dust sneakers. Cora has holsters for her sidearms strapped to each thigh, knee pads on each knee, shin guards on each shin a black tactical backpack, and goggles that cover her ears with a build in earpiece. The goggles are currently resting on her forehead.

The second one, Cataline Maple, and clearly the youngest, somewhere in her mid teens, has light brown pigtails and golden eyes. She wears a black parka with a cyan skirt and similar Gravity Dust shoes in cyan with azure soles. Cataline also wears white knee high socks, a single knee guard on her right knee, and a black tactical harness with a few pouches on the front and a holster for a pistol.

The last one, who's in her late teens, has a black hair that reaches just below her waist and orange eyes. She wears a sleevless white crop top, black cargo pants, and similar Gravity Dust shoes. These shoes were low top instead of high top and forest green with moss green lining and black soles. She also wears a black tactical harness but only with pouches on her right side.

"Thanks for the heads up..." Ash comments sarcastically.

"You think I knew about this?" Cora asks.

"Somebody care to explain what the hell is going on?" Ash responds, ignoring Cora's question.

"Unfortunately we're stuck here with you." Cora explains, "The General's orders."

"The Probability of a White Fang attack has increased, they were sent here as a counter measure." Kismet explains, "The two people that you encountered earlier today are students at Haven Academy whose team has come to Vale for the Vytal Festival."

"And that's evidence that the festival is the target..." Ash states, "I take it we're going to compete."

Cora nods. Ash then glances at the third member,

"And you are?" Ash asks.

"Name's Iris Azura." Iris responds with a smirk.

Iris walks over to Ash, noticing the tension between Ash and Cora.

"Nobody ever talks about the old Ash Snow," Iris whispers to him, "Were they... close."

"Very." Ash states, "Not intimately, but you get the picture."

Ash looks around, noticing other students staring at them.

"So what's the cover story?" Ash asks.

"Cover story?" Iris repeats.

"We're all here, likely going to be using Providence equipment in the open." Ash lists, "You already brought the Airship and Assault Containers. So are we using the usual private military company or did it change while I was here?"

"No changes." Cataline declares, "Officially, we're here to fill in the gaps in one of our members' teams, now becoming Team SCCI. The General is discussing the details with Headmaster Ozpin."

"Team SCCI. That makes me the leader." Ash notes, "Hope you're okay with that."

Ash stares directly at Cora as he speaks. She scoffs and turns away.

"Any other agents up there?" Ash asks, glancing at the Divine Intervention.

"Yes." Cataline answers, "But the airship is returning to Atlas in a few hours, anyone you want to say hello to?"

"There's something I want the scientists to study for me." Ash answers, "But that can wait. For now, I should be getting you acquainted with Beacon, after nightfall we'll move my equipment from the safehouse and dorm to the Assault Container. Grab your things, we're going to the dorm first."

* * *

The newly formed Team SCCI enters Beacon's library.

"This is the library." Ash declares, "The Providence database is far more expansive, so I don't expect we'll be here a lot."

Ruby spots Team SCCI nearby and calls Ash over, his new team following. Sun and Neptune are also there, Blake nowhere to be seen.

"Who're they?" Weiss asks.

"Exchange students from Atlas." Ash lies, "Their leader was faced with an unfortunate incident so Ozpin and Ironwood have allowed us to participate in the Vytal Tournament as Team SCCI."

"Just like that?" Weiss asks, clearly sceptical.

"I have history with this team." Ash states, "We've known each other before we even enrolled in the academies."

"Okay, but what are their names?" Yang asks.

"Cora, Cataline, and Iris." Ash answers.

The group exchanges various greetings before Ash continues.

"This is Team RWBY." Ash states, pointing at each member as he names them, "Ruby, Weiss, and Yang. Blake must be somewhere else. That's Team JNPR. Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren. And that's half of Team SSSN. Sun and Neptune."

"Have we met?" Sun asks.

"We just did." Ash answers.

"When did you...?" Weiss begins before stopping, "The docks?"

Ash nods to confirm her assumption. Cataline takes a look at the board Team RWBY is playing Remnant on.

"Vale's winning." Cataline notes, "And Vacuo's in trouble."

"Do you know how to play?" Weiss asks.

"Yeah." Cataline answers, "Ver- I mean, Ash and Cataline used to play with me all the time."

"Were you about to call him Vermilio?" Weiss asks, "Penny called you that, too."

"Vermilio was my brother." Ash lies, "He was the previous leader of Team SCCI, and our fourth player."

Cora clenches her fists as Ash mentions his predecessor.

"So which one of you was the best at this game?" Weiss asks, hoping for some help.

"Trying to get an edge?" Ash teases.

"Weiss is just mad that she's the worse player." Yang says, looking at her own forces, which aren't doing that much better, "But since you're offering."

Ash glances at Cataline's hopeful face.

"You wanna help her?" Ash asks.

Cataline nods, excitedly.

"We'll catch up later." Ash says, "Don't beat them too bad."

Ash, Cora, and Iris walk away, leaving Cataline to play.

* * *

The three members of Team SCCI arrive at their dorm. Since Ash's bed is the one on the far left, Cora takes the one on the far right. Iris doesn't choose any bed, letting Cataline get a choice when she comes back. Cora stares at the picture of Team SLVR on Ash's side table.

"Which one was the target?" Cora ask.

"Her _name_ was Ivory." Ash says as he points her out in the picture.

Cora raises an eyebrow and Iris takes a look at the picture. She stares at Ash's eyes, so lively, as opposed to the cold eyes that he has now. Ash places his scroll down on the side table, creating a hologram displaying the four faces of Team SCCI.

"Has Kismet secured a channel for us to communicate?" Ash asks.

"Of course she has." Cora answers.

"Then I'll get to work." Ash declares.

"Doing what?" Cora asks.

"Investigating the other students transferring in for the Vytal Festival." Ash answers, "And keeping an eye on those Haven students."

* * *

After a while, Cataline enters the dorm, a smile on her face.

"How'd it go?" Iris asked.

"That Neptune guy was good, he won." Cataline answers, "But I almost had him."

After a while, Kismet's avatar appears.

"We may have a problem." Kismet declares.

"What?" Cora asks.

"Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale... say aye." Ruby's voice plays.

"Our plan may have to be altered." Ash declares.

"When did we have a plan?" Iris asks, "I thought we were sent here as security."

Ash glances at Iris with an eyebrow raised.

"The Atlesian fleet can handle defensives." Ash declares, "They wouldn't need Providence for that. Cora and I are still assigned to deal with the White Fang situation. If this is like my last mission, we aren't supposed to openly engage until the mission at the end of this semester. Either way, we'll modify our assault to coincide with theirs."

"This is why I hate teenagers." Cora complains.

"Hey!" Cataline whines.

"Besides you." Cora corrects.

"None of you are to participate in combat using any HLN or DM equipment here at Beacon." Ash declares, "I've used that equipment pretty openly here. When we move to engage the White Fang, we'll have to stick to other manufacturers to avoid being recognized if we're spotted. Try to avoid using your Semblances here as well."

Ash glances at Cataline, who is sitting next to him on his bed.

"Need something?" Ash asks.

"I really missed you." Cataline says, hugging Ash's torso.

"I missed you too." Ash admits, rubbing Cataline's head.

They watch as Cora grabs a change of clothes and a towel before entering the bathroom.

"Did you miss Cora?" Cataline asks as Ash moves arm from her head to around her shoulder.

"In a way." Ash answers, "Seems like she doesn't."

"Of course she missed you." Cataline argues, "You two were always so lovey dovey before."

"It wasn't like that." Ash denies, "We... Just drop it, Cataline. Please."

Cataline nods and leans her head against Ash's shoulder. They stay like that for a while, during which Cora exits the bathroom, Ash is sending notes to Laura while Cataline watches.

"After all this time and you still haven't adapted to our sleep schedule." Ash notes as Cataline yawns.

Cataline opens her mouth to retort, but she yawns again.

"Get some sleep." Ash orders, "I'll listen to Team RWBY's plan and coordinate with Kismet before sending the data to Laura."

Cataline yawns a third time and goes to the bathroom to change. Ash sighs as he puts his earpiece in, rewinding the audio recording so he can hear Team RWBY's plan.

_"You're in luck." Lancel comments, "It seems our goals fall in lines with Providence's. But remember that our mission comes before all."_

_'I know, Lancel.'_ Ash declares, _'Believe me, I know.'_

* * *

**Team SCCI (Sky if you couldn't figure it out), all agents of Providence. Next few chapter, we'll see exactly what they can do, individually and together.**

**Iris is Vermilio Dye's replacement. Each Providence Agent has a specific role, Iris Azura's being marksmanship. So once upon a time, Ash was sniper.  
**

**And Cole is a knight... Is he like Ash, or something different? This whole chess thing will be explained this volume, so stay tuned and find out. Who is the girl in the red dress? Is it Cinder, or someone new? Who is the person Ash killed? Will it be a problem in the future? All these questions and more will be answered.  
**

**"It shouldn't take too long..." Okay so about that, I'm just not gonna make any references to time anymore because my schedule is clearly not trustworthy. On the bright side, next chapter is already done. I'll post it once I finish chapter 19 or if I start to take too long.**


	20. A Minor Hiccup

_**A Minor Hiccup**_

* * *

A bullhead flies through the skies towards a dock. As the airship lands, Ash, in Lancel's armor, watches from atop a nearby crane. The airship takes off and begins flying away, and Ash runs along the arm of the crane before jumping off of the edge, nosediving towards the ground. Ash deploys Lancel's helmet and then takes flight. He swoops under the bullhead before turning around and flying towards the cockpit. Ash draws one of the blades of Astraea, converting it into its rifle mode, and fires into the cockpit, shattering the glass. Ash then lands inside, holstering Astraea on his back.

"I think you both know where this is going." Ash declares.

The pilot and copilot get out of their seats and charge at Ash. Ash punches the copilot and then kicks the pilot, knocking them down. Ash throws a Hard Light Dust grenade that creates a dome, trapping the two. Ash then makes his way to the bullhead controls, leveling the airship and disengaging Lancel's helmet.

"Hey." One of the pilots called, "I know you. From Atlas."

Ash glances at him.

"What you don't remember me?" The pilot asks, "I'm the one who killed your friend. Ash."

Ash glares at the pilot.

"I remember." Ash states, disengaging the Hard Light barrier around the pilots.

Ash then grabs the pilot and looks into his eyes.

"And you're never going to hurt anyone again." Ash declares.

While Ash is distracted, the other pilot grabs one of the Eos blades from Ash's waist.

Ash turns as he hears the blade extend, green flames surrounding its edge.

"You're dead." The pilot declares before stabbing Ash in the chest.

Ash gasps in shock as everything around him fades returning Ash to the white abyss. He and Lancel are performing training exercises by having Ash face significant people from his past.

"Did pretty good up until then." Ash notes.

_"Then you were killed." Lancel states, "Pretty good won't cut it. You showed your face."_

"The armor is extremely uncomfortable on my skin." Ash counters.

_"You let your emotions get the best of you." Lancel says, "Now let's go again."_

"Again?" Ash asks, "We've done this training exercise four times."

_"That's not enough." Lancel declares, "Again!"_

"Yes, sir." Ash says, sarcastically.

_"Focus." Lancel orders as Ash deploys the helmet._

Four combatants appear in front of Ash as Lancel fades away, the white abyss becoming a shipping yard. Ash grabs the arm of the first to approach him, who was swinging a sword. Ash throws him to the side while kicking the second combatant. The third tries to punch Ash, but he catches his fist and flips him over. The fourth one shoots at Ash, but he leans back to dodge. Ash cartwheels to the combatant, wrapping his legs around his neck while on his hands and throwing him as he flips to his feet. The first combatant returns, but sweeps his legs, while the combatant is in air, Ash knees him in the stomach with one leg before kicking him with the other.

A fifth combatant appears, taking the shape of Cole Carne. He smirks before his helmet forms. Cole then draws his sword, slashing downwards as he leaps towards Ash. Ash blocks with the shield on Exousia and ducks under the second swing, taking a few steps backwards. Cole stabs at Ash, but he performs a backwards handspring, letting Cole stab his blade into the ground. Cole dashes forward and stabs, but Ash blocks with Themis before jumping back to avoid a swing. Cole performs two spin kicks, one with each leg, but Ash dodges them both. Ash stays on the defensive, waiting for his opening. he blocks and dodges all of Cole's attacks and has yet to counter. Finally finding his moment, Ash grabs Cole's wrist and activates Exousia's blade. He then slashes upwards, cleaving Cole in two.

* * *

Ash opens his eyes and sees that he is no longer in his mindscape, now back to reality. He glances at the clock and internally groans as he waits for classes to end. Ash looks to his right, seeing Cataline using his shoulder as a pillow while she sleeps through Port's story. Ash looks past Cataline to see Iris drawing in a small notebook. Ash looks at the unfinished drawing and sees that it appears to be her weapon, though not in its collapsed state. Ash turns to his left to see Cora twirling the ends of her hair around her finger as she boredly listens to Port. Ash lets out a sigh as he closes his eyes again, turning his head to look forward.

* * *

Ash arrives at the Providence office and enters the elevator. Kismet sets the floor and Ash heads down to engineering. Upon exiting the elevator, Ash walks down the hall until he enters a workshop. Inside is a woman. Her face is youthful with dark brown eyes and her dark brown hair is cut short, barely passing her ears. She is wearing a sleeveless orange top with black around the collar tucked into dark brown cargo pants with dark brown boots.

"Hey, Ash!" The woman greets, "it's been a long time."

"Chief Engineer Wenge." Ash says.

"I keep telling you to call me Kobicha." Kobicha pouts, "No need to be so formal when it's just the two of us. It's not like Providence is gonna suspend you for using my first name."

"Do you have it?" Ash asks.

"I've already modified the Swords so it's compatible with your weaponry." Kobicha states, "All except Koah Mk II but the armor itself should be able to achieve similar results."

"And the Eos Blades?" Ash asks.

"Right over here!" Kobicha gestures to a box that opens.

They are a dark grey with light grey handles and blue detailing. The blades themselves are white with silver edges and are a pentagon shape. They get thicker from the base to about an eighth of the length, then it becomes narrower until you reach the tip. Unlike Sovereign, these blades have no crossguards.

"The Eos Blades are made exclusively for you." Kobicha states, "They are powered by the same gems as your other weapons. They'll easily cut through armor plating."

Ash stares at the blades.

"Well?" Kobicha asks, "Are you impressed?"

Ash grabs the blades and begins walking away.

"Hey!" Kobicha shouts, "What's wrong with you?! I rushed just to get these blades ready for today, you'd think you'd be a little more grateful than that."

"Don't worry, he's very grateful." Kismet's avatar appears on Kobicha's desk.

* * *

Team SCCI stands in the Assault Container. The inside of the airship is bare, with six pods similar to one in the Providence Cache. Only four of them are filled. In the center of the space is table. A hologram showing the mission plan is projected on the face of the table.

"Kismet has given us the details on the mission." Cora explains, "We're going to use the Weiss' scroll to copy the files she's planning on downloading from the SDC. Ash and Iris will follow Blake to the White Fang meeting and infiltrate it. Cora and I will follow Yang. She believes Yang is going to a club owned by a Hei Xiong, aka Junior. His background matches and he did recently have an altercation with her."

"There is to be no contact with Team RWBY." Ash states, "If there are no question..."

Nobody says anything.

"Then suit up." Ash orders.

The display changes to Kismet's avatar.

"It seems Team RWBY has some company." Kismet comments, "The plan is the same, but be ready if they make any alterations."

* * *

Team SCCI, now suited up, enter the cockpit of the Assault Container. Cataline's armor is just like the armor used by the other agents of Providence. Her cyan armor with white lining covers her head, upper torso, arms, and legs. Underneath is a black undersuit with white on the front and back of the torso, the outside of the shoulders and biceps, the hands including the thumb and index finger, the side of the hips and thighs, the front of the shins, and the top of the feet. The armor is very angular and unlike the others has the knee guards directly connected to the shin gaurds.. The silver visor of the helmet covers the eyes and the bridge of the nose.

Iris' armor is like the others, colored forest green with moss green lining. Iris' undersuit is the most unique. Instead of two colors, it it entirely black with moss green lining. The armor design is a mix between angles and curves and has no visor. Instead, there are an array of small silver lens covering cameras located all around the armor.

The airship takes off. They fly to a part of the city of Vale between the White Fang meeting and Junior's Club. Team SCCI lands the Assault Container an alleyway and approach the rear.

"Stealth is our first priority." Ash declares, "Kismet, give us proper camo."

The armor of the agents of Providence all change color to midnight blue with black. Their visor switch from silver to a dull black. Even Ash's swords are recolored.

"Now let's move." Ash orders.

In the hangar of the Assault Container are four motorcycles, each matching the armors of the Providence agents. They get on and drive out, heading to their respective locations.

* * *

Cole and Roman watch as crowds of Faunus form outside. They retreat out of sight and to the stage, where the Atlesian Paladin is resting.

"I want you to use this should anything go wrong." Roman explains.

"A new Atlesian model?" Cole asks.

"It was a development testing machine but the Flames of Destruction engineers tuned it up." Roman explains.

"You want me to beat a Huntsman with this?" Cole asks.

"Or anyone else who tries to crash the party." Roman says.

"I guess Cinder would be more cautious now that her kids screwed up." Cole comments.

Cole places his hand on the Atlesian Paladin, feeling the power within it course through him. Cole's eyes begin glowing red as he turns back to Roman.

"The parties gonna start soon, better take your seat." Cole remarks as he enters the suit.

* * *

**A shorter chapter because the scenes between Weiss, Ruby, and Penny are unseen by any of our, now four, protagonists.**

**Cole will use the Paladin's pilot instead of Roman. Will that change anything? Stay tuned and find out.**

**Same deal as last time. Next chapter is ready and will be released if I hit another writer's block or the following chapter is finished.**


	21. Painting the Town

_**Painting the Town...**_

* * *

Cora and Cataline tail Yang as she approaches Junior's bar.

"Laura's predictions are really amazing." Cataline comments as they park.

"Focus on the mission." Cora chastises.

"Sorry." Cataline apologizes.

They use the gravity Dust in their suits to jump on top the building. Cataline begins playing the audio from Yang's scroll through her helmet's internal speakers.

* * *

Ash and Iris take position across the street from the White Fang meeting. Iris jumps on top of a building and takes out her weapon. It extends into a sniper rifle with a bi-pod. Iris takes aim at Blake and Sun and watches as they enter the building. Ash enters the building through a window and sneaks his way to a position directly above the stage. His gravity Dust makes him float slightly above the ground as to not make audible footsteps. Ash looks down to see the Faunus form lines. Those in uniforms to his right, new recruits to his left. Ash disables the external speaker in his helmet so he can't be heard. Ash then activates the external microphone so any audio he picks up is recorded. A bulky man with a full mask and tattoos stands on stage. His uniform is unique, marking him as higher rank.

"Thank you all for coming." The man speaks, "For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long!"

Ash glares as Roman Torchwick walks on stage.

**"**Thank you, thank you!" Roman waves mockingly, "Please, hold your applause!"

"What's a _human_ doing here?!" A faunus shouts.

"I'm glad you asked, _Deerie_!" Roman says, "Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the _worst_. Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, _killed_! _But_, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I _all_ have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms! Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life! And they're all _pests_ that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room."

"Gotta admit he can work the crowd." Iris comments.

"Focus on the mission." Ash orders.

With a snap of Roman's fingers, the curtain falls, and the crowd applauds at the sight of the Atlesian Paladin behind it.

"As some of you may have heard, this right here is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world." Roman explains, "And thanks to my _employer_, we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, hit the shelves. Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?"

"Kismet, send all data on the Atlesian Paladin-290." Ash orders.

"Will all new recruits, please come forward!" The higher ranking member of the White Fang requests.

* * *

"I don't know!" Junior voice comes from Cora's scroll.

"How can you not know?" Yang asks.

"I haven't talked to him! I haven't even _seen_ him since the night you first came in here." Junior states, "He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back."

"So where did they go?" Neptune asks.

"What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back!" Junior says, annoyed, "Who is this guy?"

"Don't worry about him; worry about _me_ if I don't find out what I want!" Yang orders.

"I already told you everything!" Junior responds, "Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is _something I can relate to!_"

"Nothing we didn't already know. This was a waste of time." Cora says as she and Cataline watch Yang and Neptune leave Junior's club.

"I wonder how Ash is doing." Cataline comments.

* * *

The White Fang is cheering loudly as the recruits are marched to the stage, with Blake and Sun being forced to follow along.

Ash begins making his way towards the Atlesian Paladin in order to sabotage it when the lights cut out. Ash's armor automatically switches to Night Vision and he watches as Blake and Sun jump out a window. Ash gasps as the Paladin activates, it immediately turns and charges after Blake and Sun. Ash makes his way out, having not been seen. Ash gets onto the rooftop that Iris is on and they begin heading towards their bikes.

"Cat, Cora!" Ash calls, "We need backup. Make your way to our position, we'll be on the move. Stealth is no longer an option. Our first priority now is asset denial."

* * *

Ash and Iris follow the Paladin on their motorcycles as Blake and Sun jump from rooftop to rooftop. They eventually make their way to the highway, now jumping from car to car. The Paladin smashes all cars out of its way.

"Iris, dock with me." Ash orders.

Iris drives beside Ash and their motorcycles connect. Iris syncs her controls to Ash, releasing the handlebars and preparing her sniper rifle. Ash begins dodging out of the way of cars as Yang does the same, Neptune behind her on the bike. Neptune glances at Iris and Ash.

"Who're they?!" Neptune asks.

Yang quickly glances at them, but turns back to the road.

"I don't know, just focus on the mech!" Yang shouts.

Iris and Neptune both fire at the Paladin as Cora and Cataline finally arrive. They follow behind Ash. Ash then growls as he turns to Iris.

"Take the wheel." Ash orders.

Iris does as she is told as Ash gives her control. Ash stands up and jumps off of the bike, using the gravity Dust to propel himself forward. He lands on a car and jumps off of it, closing in on the Paladin. Ash draws both Eos blades, his silver eyes glowing beneath his helmet. Cole, sensing Ash on the sensors turns the Paladin around and punches. Ash rotates his body to the side and spins rapidly, cutting into the arm of the Paladin as he rolls towards its body. When close enough, Ash dashes forward, stabbing into the machine with both blades. A shockwave of white Aura is launched from the point of impact. Ash then jumps back, splitting the edges of his Eos blades to reveal the green gems within. They begin glowing as Ash dashes forward. He uses his gravity Dust to orbit around the Paladin, slashing his way down as he rotates around it. As the Paladin stumbles to regain its footing, Ash jumps and slashes its back, sending the Paladin over the edge of the highway before Ash jumps back towards the road. Ash then slams into the ground, taking one of his Eos blades and stabbing it into the ground to stop himself from skidding across it. Ash, using the blade to assist himself, stands back up. He turns to see Team RWBY jumping down to face the Paladin. Ash growls as he holsters his Eos blades and walks towards the edge, the other members of Team SCCI pulling up.

"My long range sensor are detecting incoming Bullheads." Iris informs.

"ETA?" Ash asks.

"About a minute." Iris answers, "We should get down there."

"No." Ash says, "Team RWBY can handle the Paladin. Iris, find a position where you can provide covering fire. The rest of you follow me."

Ash, Cora, and Cataline jump down to the lower level as the Bullheads arrive, mercenaries dropping out.

"Those aren't White Fang?" Cataline states, confused.

"They work for the humans that are in charge of this operation." Ash responds, "Keep them away from Team RWBY and the Paladin."

The mercenaries immediately open fire as the members of Team SCCI separate. Cora draws a revolver and fires at two of the mercenaries. The stopping power combine with their low Aura reserves causes them to immediately get knocked out. Iris begins firing at all mercenaries that are in the blind spots of her teammates. Always getting headshots and never missing. Cataline draws a machine pistol, firing as she charges. Once close enough, Cataline draws a tactical knife and slashes as she dashes forward. Ash draws both Eos blades and holds his arms out wide. The blades' edges separate from the base, revealing the lining of green gems. The gems glow and the Ash charges forward. Iris shoots one mercenary, but his Aura doesn't immediately break, so she shoots his gun out of his hand and then shoots him in the knee. Cataline jumps into the air and rains down bullets from above, slowing her decent with her gravity Dust. Ash stabs through one mercenary and pulls his blade out while spinning, also removing his second Eos blade from another mercenary behind him. Ash turns and dashes to a third mercenary, slashing upwards with both blades. He cuts off the mercenary's left arm and leaves and long gash on his chest.

A mercenary armed with a katar tries to stab Cataline in the back, but Iris shoots the katar out of his hand. Ash dashes behind the disarmed mercenary and slashes through his waist. Ash then jumps into the air, using his gravity Dust to gain height. He increase gravity, slamming down on top of another mercenary. Ash then rushes to another mercenary and slashes upwards, cutting his arm from the elbow down. The mercenary tries to punch as with his remaining fist, but Ash ducks down while spinning away. He then lunges forward, cutting the mercenary in two as he passes by. Ash quickly raises his blades and crosses them to block a shell from a mercenary on one of the Bullheads. Iris quickly shoots the Bullhead's engines, bringing it down to the ground. Cataline flips through the air, dodging gunfire as she shoots down a couple mercenaries. She turns to see Ash slash his way through two mercenaries while charging forward.

"You're getting too worked up, Vermilio..." Cora says to herself as she notices Ash as well.

Cataline jumps back into the air and shoots down two more mercenaries. Cora shoots her revolver into the air, hitting the pilot of one of the Bullheads, bringing it crashing down on top a few more mercenaries. Cataline uses her small body to easily dodge bullets while firing at her targets. One of the mercenaries tries to run, but Cora shoots him before he can get far.

Ash turns and dashes to the side to avoid gunfire from three mercenaries, the few bullets that hit him are blocked by his armor and Aura. Iris fires at the group who shot at Ash, causing them to separate. Ash then dashes in, slicing the hand off of one of the mercenaries. One of them flanks Ash and shots at his back, but Ash dashes to his left, avoiding the shots. Ash turns and crosses his blades, blocking the bullets of a few mercenaries. Ash turns to dodge a few more shots then blocks again. He is surrounded by mercenaries. Iris shoots the mercenaries surrounding Ash, until only one remains. Ash stands in front of him and slashes upwards, disarming him. Ash turns to look at Iris' sniping position. She lowers her rifle as she stares at Ash. Two mercenaries charge at Ash while he's distracted. Iris notices and quickly raises her sniper, but Ash strikes first. He spins around while lowering his body towards the ground, slashing both of them into pieces. Ash stands straight up with his blades still in hand, blood dripping from them, as Cora walks up beside him to his left. Cataline is on Ash's right and they all turn to see Yang punch the Paladin into pieces, knocking Cole Carmine out of it.

"That's not Torchwick!" Ruby shouts.

Ash's eyes narrow and he begins walking towards Cole.

"That mech wasn't what it was cracked up to be." Cole declares as he stands up.

Cole turns and see's Ash approaching. He smiles as he charges towards Ash. Cole straightens his robotic hand and five blades of red energy expand from his fingertips. The energy is unstable, as evident by the black lightening flickering off of it. He positions his fingers so that the five blades act as one. Cole then slashes downwards, but Ash blocks with one of his Eos blades. Ash pushes Cole backwards, and he disengages the blades.

_'Those are just like the beam that killed Tukson.'_ Ash notes.

"He's mine!" Ash shouts.

Ash then charges forward and swings at Cole, but he rolls to the side. Cole grabs Ash's shoulder, but Ash pulls back from his grip before Cole can do anything else. Cole then draws his rifle from his belt and fires two beams, and like the blades, they are unstable red energy. Ash dodges all of the shots as he charges at Cole. Once Ash is close enough, he swings his left Eos blade, cleaving Cole's rifle in two. Cole grabs two grenades from his belt and tosses them at his feet, causing both Ash and Cole to jump backwards.

"Should we help him?" Cataline asks.

"If Vermilio needs help, he'll ask." Cora answers.

"Keep him still so I can get a shot." Iris requests.

Ash is too focused on the fight to protest. Cole drops his damaged rifle and reactivates his finger blades. Cole charges forward and stabs, but Ash ducks down and slashes at Cole's arm, disrupting the blades. Ash turns around, but Cole grabs his head, raising him into the air. He positions Ash to block Iris from getting a shot. Cole's grip tightens and helmet begins displaying a pressure warning to Ash. In response, Ash raises his Eos blade and tries to cut the arm off, but the blade doesn't cut through, the metal of his robotic limb protecting him in place of his Aura. Cole chuckles.

"That head of yours..." Cole begins, "I'm taking it!"

The pressure warning begins beeping more rapidly and cracks begin forming in the visor. Ash's eyes narrow and his silver eyes glow brightly. The green gems in his blade glow brighter and the Eos Blade is covered in green flames. When Ash slashes this time, it cuts through Cole's arm. Ash then pries the arm off of his helmet as Cole backs away. Ash points the Eos Blade at Cole, the blade still flaming. Ash then activates his gravity Dust, lifting slightly off of the ground. Ash dashes forward but before he can strike, a girl with a parasol lands in front of Cole. She opens her parasol to block Ash's blade as both her and Cole shatter like glass. Ash growls as he turns to see a Bullhead flying away.

"Looks like Torchwick's got some new henchmen." Yang comments.

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans... _fall apart_!" Weiss quips.

Ruby giggle, Weiss smiles, and Blake walks towards Cora and Cataline

"No." Yang berates, "Just... no."

"What-" Weiss questions, "But, you do it!"

"There's a time and a place for jokes." Yang counters.

"Was this not it?" Weiss asks.

"No, it just wasn't very good." Yang responds before following Blake.

"Well, at least I'm trying!" Weiss shouts.

"Who are you guys?" Blake asks Ash.

"Professionals." Ash answers, his helmet disguising his voice, "Unlike you..."

"Excuse me?" Weiss asks, "You're not the police and you don't look like Huntsmen."

"We're a PMC stationed and funded by Atlas." Ash lies, "We were hired by the Council. And the best part of this whole thing, because of you, they now know we're onto them and the only thing we know is that they're stationed somewhere in 'the southeast.'"

"I'm sorry." Ruby says quietly.

"You're sorry?!" Ash shouts, "Sorry isn't going to stop the combined effort of two terrorist organization."

"Two?" Blake asks.

"The White Fang and the Flames of Destruction." Ash states, "A perfect combination really. Extremists and Warmongers. How do you expect to fight an enemy if you don't even know what you're up against?!"

"Hey!" Yang shouts, getting into Ash's face, "Back off! Just because you're a professionals doesn't mean you can treat us like kids."

"I'm an Agent of Providence." Ash states, "And you've just interfered with our mission. I could arrest you, or..."

Ash gestures to the corpses of the mercenaries he killed. Team RWBY all turn away in disgust.

"You killed them." Blake stated, "How could you?"

"They've killed people too." Ash declares.

"You could have knocked them out, like those ones over there." Ruby points to some of the mercenaries that are unconscious.

"When I hold back, people die." Ash declares, looking down and closing his eyes.

"Maybe, but-" Ruby begins.

"No buts." Ash interrupts, "Do yourselves a favor and stay out of our way, before you bite off more than you can chew."

Ash turns away without a word and examines the arm of Cole, crushing the hand with his grip. When Ash loosens his grip, he holds up a red gem, similar to the ones in Lancel's armor and Ash's weapons.

_'Is he another piece in this game?'_ Ash asks, _'Another knight, or something else?'_

Ash looks up from the gem and begins walking away, but stops and looks over his shoulder back at Team RWBY.

"So...?" Ruby begins, "What happens now?"

Ash sighs.

"I didn't mean what I said. I'm not going to kill you or arrest you for trying to do the right thing." Ash declares, "I understand that you want to help, but this isn't the way. Providence will have to change its plans because of you and we've lost the element of surprise. We're better prepared to handle this problem, leave it to us."

"So we have to just step aside?" Blake asks.

"I expect you to not pull another stunt like this again." Ash declares, "If you want to help, stay out of our way."

Blake opens her mouth to protest but Ash interrupts her.

"You better clear out of here." Ash suggests, "We have reinforcements coming in the clean up and secure this mess."

"Come on guys..." Ruby calls, "Let's go..."

* * *

After other agents secure the area, Team SCCI returns to the Assault Container. Ash, no longer wearing his armor but still wearing the jumpsuit, puts the airship on autopilot and gets out of his seat, he is sucker punched by Cora, dressed similarly.

"You know why I hit you, right?" Cora asks, "This mission fall under the same level of secrecy as the Orbital Reactors. Why did you reveal so much information?"

Ash doesn't respond.

"You are so stubborn." Cora says as she reaches for her revolver, "You're really asking for it."

Cora draws and takes aim at Ash.

"You're becoming a danger to the rest of us." Cora claims.

"Knock it off, Cora!" Cataline, also only wearing the jumpsuit, insists as she pulls her arm down.

"If we let him get away with this kind of crap, he'll be putting our lives at risk." Cora argues, "The plan is still in its infancy, we cannot afford to slip up."

"I'm not leaving." Ash declares as he draws Exousia from his pocket dimension and aims its pistol at Cora, "I'm not leaving Providence and I _am_ an Agent of Providence."

Cora pulls her arm from Cataline and takes aim.

"Put it down, Ash!" Cataline insists.

"Look." Iris calls, the only one still wearing her armor just without her helmet, "I know I'm the new one here, but all of us here were chosen by Kismet. There's a reason Ash was made an agent."

"Answer me one question, Ash." Cora demands as she lowers her gun, "Why do you deserve to be an Agent of Providence?"

Ash lowers Exousia and then stands up.

"My existence is the reason." Ash answers.

"What?" Cora asks.

"Because I'm alive." Ash responds, "I'm still alive."

"What about the Flames of Destruction?" Iris asks, "You killed them."

"All of them dead is at least twice as many avenged." Ash declares, "They were murderers."

"And now you're one too." Iris comments.

"Are you serious, Ash?!" Cataline shouts.

"You murdered dozens of them!" Iris adds, "And you don't feel anything!"

"No, I don't." Ash states, "As Agents of Providence we have free reign to eliminate our opposition - by any means necessary."

"Do you hate the Flames of Destruction that much?" Cataline asks.

"Do you have a problem with me hating them?!" Ash asks.

Ash begins walking out of the cockpit to the cargo hold when no one responds.

"I'll kill them." Ash declares, "I'll kill them all."

* * *

**Next chapter is not ready because I have to entirely recreate it from scratch due to the changes in this chapter. But it's underway.**


	22. Debriefing

**_Debriefing_**

* * *

The members of Team SCCI stand in Ozpin's office with both the Headmaster and General Ironwood present. They are being debriefed on their last operation.

"I've received the field reports logged by Kismet and the footage from you helmet cams." The general states, "With the information we have now received, we will send Agents to investigate for potential strongholds. In the meanwhile, maintain your cover within the Academy and keep your eyes pealed for potential infiltrators."

"Yes, sir." All members of Team SCCI say simultaneously.

"You are dismissed." General Ironwood orders.

The members of Team SCCI exit the office, leaving the two Headmasters behind.

Ozpin sighs from his desk and takes a sip from his mug.

"Something wrong?" Ironwood asks.

"Do you mean besides the spies that you implanted into my school without my knowledge?" Ozpin asks.

"You put me in charge of Providence." Ironwood states, "I am not required to report all of Providence's operations to you."

"You are when they involve my school." Ozpin retorts.

"Oz..." Ironwood calls, "The students in your school were not at risk due to Ash's operation. What happened to Team SLVR would not have been different is Ash had been a normal student and not an agent of Providence."

"Tell me, James." Ozpin begins, "If you had agents of Providence already within Vale and investigating the current threat, why did you bring your fleet?"

"You know as well as I do that Providence's job was never to deal with Salem." Ironwood declares, "If Qrow's intel is to be believed, then the White Fang are working with her. Providence will have to pull back or else they will get involved. When Providence pulls out, my army will take over."

"You're holding something back." Ozpin notes, "You could've pulled Providence out the moment that your fleet arrived; you didn't. I want to know why."

"Ash." Ironwood declares, "We need his silver eyes."

"And unlike Ms. Rose, Ash is aware and capable of using them." Ozpin catches on.

Ironwood nods and Ozpin sighs.

"Are there any other Agent of Providence in my school besides Team SCCI?" Ozpin asks.

"No." Ironwood lies, "Only them."

* * *

Ash floats in a gravity chamber, still in the jumpsuit of his Kavacha with none of the plates attached. The gravity chamber is a large spherical room with five rings of pure gravity Dust constantly orbiting around the room. Currently he is in a no gravity setting. Ash's body is rotating, constantly spinning as he adjusts to weightlessness. Ash, using his scroll, gradually increases the gravity until it reaches normal levels. Now on the ground, Ash sets the level of gravity to triple normal. The added weight hits him immediately. Ash nearly buckles under his own weight, but regains his footing. Four hovering drones enter the gravity chamber from an opening at the top. They begin circling Ash. One of the drones fires a shot, and Ash rotates his body to dodge. Another drone fires from behind Ash and he jumps into the air and over the shot. When Ash lands, he collapses to all fours, and struggles to get back to his feet.

One of the drones fires at Ash, who quickly jumps back to his feet to dodge. Ash leans back, dodging a blast and then forward to dodge another one. Ash rotates his body, letting a blast fly past his shoulder and then leans back to let one fly past his face. Ash leans back again to dodge another blast and continues dodging. Despite this, he is rooted in place and unable to take a single step. Eventually one of the drones blasts Ash, barely scrapping his shoulder. This unbalances him, and Ash falls onto his stomach. Ash quickly gets onto his knees and puts up his hands to create an active barrier of Aura to block the next shot, but the other drones shoot Ash from different angles, causing him to collapse.

Ash slowly pushes himself to his feet as the drones charge up another blast. He clenches his fist and furrows his brow. Ash crosses his arms, his eyes glowing white and body glowing green. Ash then lets out a roar, spreading his arm as energy pours from his eyes. The sheer power destroys the drones and Ash immediately collapses afterwards. The gravity chamber deactivates, leaving Ash fading in and out of consciousness.

* * *

_"This battle is a holy war in the name of Salem." Cole Carne's voice echoed._

_Two children, wielding a poorly made rifles ran down the street using cover from a poorly made building. They reached a crosswalk and opened fire on roaming Grimm._

_"We shall strike down the infidels who disrespect our traditions and lay waste to the land of Salem." Cole declared._

_The two children were both killed, left behind. A young Kermes breathed heavily as he took cover inside an abandoned building. _

_"We must not submit to the infidels." Cole declared._

_An older child ran down a street firing as he charged. He was quickly shot and killed. Kermes turned to the direction of the gunfire and made his way towards it. He fired as he exited the building and gasped as he barely dodged a feather sent back at him from a Nevermore._

_"By dying in battle, we shall be led into the presence of Salem." Cole declared._

_Kermes__ took cover inside another building. He heard the footsteps of a rather large Grimm, but couldn't see it. One of the children launched mortars into the back of the large Grimm. The Grimm shrugged off the explosion and turned to its attacker. It launched a wave of sharpened feathers, which smashed through the wall Ash was hiding behind. In response, __Kermes__ grabbed his rifle and moved._

_"This battle is a holy war in the name of Salem." Cole's voice repeated, "We shall strike down the infidels who disrespect our traditions and lay waste to the land of Salem."_

_Kermes__ ran through the streets as the Grimm patrolled, searching for survivors. One of them spotted __Kermes__ and charged, but he hid in a small crevice. __Kermes__ glared at the Grimm as it approached his hiding spot. Before it could strike, it was swiftly decapitated by a red blade. Kermes gasped in shock as the rest of the Grimm were quickly slaughtered by that red blade. Kermes stared at the blade in awe. He continued to stare as the blade was turned towards him._

* * *

Ash wakes up in his bed with Cora sitting at the foot. She's holding the picture of Team SLVR and staring intensely at Ash in it.

"What happened to us?" Cora whispers, unaware of Ash's consciousness.

Ash groans as he tries to sit up, startling Cora.

"Easy!" She warns, pushing Ash back down, "Your body couldn't take that many G's. You shouldn't push yourself like that."

"So now you care about my wellbeing?" Ash scoffs.

"That's not fair." Cora argues, "I was being irrational."

"No kidding." Ash comments.

"And so are you." Cora continues, "I get that Ash's death changed us, and then you lost your team, but you need to see that you're not thinking straight."

"I'm fine." Ash insists.

"Are you?" Cora asks, "You were never like this. Even at your worse, you were never this aggressive. Neither was I. I would never raise a hand against another agent, but I was going to shoot you and you were going to shoot me. I don't want us to be like this."

"Cora." Ash calls as he attempts to sit up again.

"Why are you so insistent on killing every member of the Flames of Destruction?" Cora asks, "I know they killed Ash, but still. You're not hunting his killer, you're hunting the group. There has to be more to it. What aren't you telling me?"

Ash thinks back to dream he had when he was unconscious. The memories flash before his eyes.

* * *

_A young Kermes charged at Cole, both equipped with knives. Kermes slashed then stabbed, but Cole disarmed him in the same fashion he did during Ash's first battle with him. Cole then swung upwards, disarming Kermes and knocked him to ground. The knife clattering across the ground._

* * *

"The Flames of Destruction are terrorists." Ash states, "I'm doing what Providence does best."

"You're not out to massacre the White Fang." Cora declares, "Why are they different?"

"The White Fang fight for a cause." Ash says, "The Flames of Destruction fight because they feel like it."

"What did they do to you?" Cora asks.

Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Now that I think about it, you chose the mission when Ash died. Ash wasn't even supposed to be on that mission, but you wanted to fight them." Cora comments, "You hated them long before they killed Ash. They didn't make it personal, it already was."

Ash turns away from Cora.

"What did they do, Ash?" Cora asks.

"That would be breaking the rules." Ash states.

"Fine then..." Cora responds, "A secret for a secret."

Ash grunts in annoyance, lying back down.

"Please." Cora pleads.

"I never knew my parents." Ash states, "I know who they are. I know where they are, but I've have no memories with them. I grew up with the Flames of Destruction. They were my family. We were trained to fight, to kill. We were mercenaries, hired by villages too poor to afford Huntsmen. We took everything from them, and when they had nothing left to give, we pillaged the village. We would kill the men, rape the women, and kidnap the children. I pretty sure that's how I was recruited, but obviously I was too young to remember. One day, Grimm overran our hideout. And _my family _left me and the other children to die. I was only survivor, and not because my own strength, it was my aunt that saved me. She didn't even know I was there, her goal was to exterminate the Flames of Destruction. She was going to kill me, but she saw the resemblance to my parents, and she knew their child was missing. So she took me in, did her best to undo the indoctrination of the Flames of Destruction."

"How awful." Cora responds, "I really had no idea what you were forced to go through before Providence."

"It was over a decade ago." Ash states.

"It explains a lot." Cora admits, "Like why you were willing to join Providence at all."

Ash hums in agreement, closing his eyes.

"As for me..." Cora begins, "I was raised in a normal home, like you'd find within the Kingdoms. I really like music, and if I could have, I would have liked to pursue that path, but..."

She sighs and looks down.

"Because of my family, I was chosen to be among the 17th generation of Gravity Meisters." Cora comments.

"I've got to say, making music seems to suit you better than the life of an Agent of Providence." Ash declares.

"Maybe I was trying too hard." Cora admits, "But you, I could say the same thing about you. You've been forcing yourself to fight."

"And you're not?" Ash challenges, "What did you mean you joined Providence because of your family?"

"Both my parents were part of the 16th generation Gravity Meisters." Cora explains, "Like you, I never met them. I was recruited because of their death. And that's all I know about them."

"All the members of Providence are sworn to secrecy." Ash declares, sitting back up, "But still, to not tell you about your parents... You're following in their footsteps."

Ash puts his arm around Cora's shoulder and pulls her close. Cora closes her eyes as he leans into his chest.

"It's Kermes." Ash states.

"Huh?" Cora asks, opening her eyes.

"That's my real name." Ash states, "Kermes."

"That's your real name?" Cora asks.

"Yep." Ash declares, "If it's still strange for you to call me Ash, just call me Kermes."

"Are you sure?" Cora asks, "Wouldn't that be weird if others are around?"

"Only Pyrrha knows that my name is Kermes." Ash states, "It'll just be like a nickname."

"Why does Pyrrha know?" Cora asks.

"'A secret for a secret.'" Ash quotes.

"You stole my trick." Cora accuses.

"Gotta admit, it does work." Ash justifies.

"You know, this is the first time we've ever talked like this..." Cora states, "About ourselves. After all these years."

"We've never had to." Ash declares.

Cora nods as she closed her eyes again. The two stay in that position, enjoying each other's company for the first time in about 2 years.

"Kermes..." Cora calls.

"Yeah?" Ash asks.

"Promise me something." Cora requests, "Promise me that when the time comes that we face the Flames of Destruction again, you control yourself."

"I'll try." Ash responds.

"Promise me, Kermes." Cora insists.

"I promise, Cora." Ash says.

_"Why do you lie to her?" _Lancel asks.

* * *

**Remember how I said I love subtle details? Take a look at Ash and Cora's dialogue from this chapter and previous ones and notice the parallels. **


	23. Extracurricular

**_Extracurricular_**

* * *

Cora yawns as she stretches her arms, pushing of the chest she used as a pillow. Cora immediately freezes and heat rises to her cheeks as she realizes where she is.

"So the lovebird is awake." Iris states, exiting the bathroom and drying her hair.

"Not one word." Cora demands.

"So you have a thing for psychopaths, who cares, he's not my boyfriend." Iris teases as she drops the towel into a laundry basket.

Cora opens her mouth to retort, but Iris is hit in the face with a pillow.

"Let me sleep..." Cataline drawls.

"Sorry, Cat." Iris says as she returns the pillow.

Iris chuckles to herself as she turns to Cora, who is gently getting out of Ash's bed. She walks right up to Iris and glares at her.

"Ash is not a psychopath." Cora whispers, "He's just been through a lot."

"Yeah. Yeah." Iris comments, "Whatever. As long as none of you try to shoot me, we're fine."

Cora glances at Ash before sitting on her bed. She reaches into her pocket and takes out her scroll, seeing four notifications from Kismet.

"Call me when the others are awake." Cora requests as she heads to the dorm's exit.

"Where are you going?" Iris asks.

"I need to pick up a few things." Cora answers.

* * *

The members of Team SCCI are gathered inside the Assault Container.

"Something wrong?" Ash asks.

"Yes and no." Cora answers, "I'll start with the good news. Your helmet repairs and the analysis on those gems you sent in has been completed."

"Took 'em long enough." Ash comments, "You'd think it wouldn't take long to fix a crushed helmet."

"And the bad news?" Iris asks.

Cora presses a button on her scroll.

"Ruby..." Penny's voice plays, "I'm not a real girl."

Ash growls as he clenches his fists.

"When was this?" Ash asks.

"During our mission." Cora answers.

"And we're just now hearing about this?" Ash asks.

"Providence only learned about it recently." Cora states, "What Ruby did with Penny was irrelevant compared to the data recorded from her teammates."

"What has Providence done in response?" Ash asks.

"They've increased watch on her." Cora states, "She's been given too much freedom."

"We treat her like a slave." Cataline comments.

"No." Ash counters, "We treat her like a weapon. One that needs to be cared and accounted for at all times. Regardless of whether or not she has a soul, Penny is a machine. The first of her kind. We have to control the variables around her until testing is complete. If we let her roam free, we run the risk of her revealing classified information, like she's already done."

"But Ruby isn't a threat to us." Iris comments.

"Maybe not." Cora states, "But Penny's true nature is supposed to be a military secret. Ally or not, they aren't a part of the military."

"So what do we do?" Cataline asks.

"For the moment, nothing." Ash orders, "We don't even let Ruby know that we're aware of Penny's nature. If she starts telling people, then we step in."

Cora puts her scroll away and nods.

"What about the gems?" Ash asks.

"We don't know what they're made off but the green ones have a more stable atomic structure than the red ones." Cora explains, "They seem to generate power almost like that of an Aura, the red ones output was significantly higher than the green ones but the green seems to generate the power at a higher rate. I'll send over the report so you can look it over more thoroughly."

"Thank you." Ash responds, checking his scroll, "Let's go. We still have classes."

* * *

Team SCCI sits and watches as Pyrrha battles Team CRDL. Iris and Cora are observing Pyrrha's fighting style, Cataline does so as well but less intently. Ash is not with them.

"And that's the match." Professor Goodwitch declares after Pyrrha's win.

"Lucky shot." Cardin declares before collapsing.

"Well done, Miss Nikos." Professor Goodwitch congratulates, "You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament."

"Thank you, professor." Pyrrha responds.

"Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match." Professor Goodwitch says as she taps her scroll.

She looks at the crowd.

"Any volunteers? Miss Belladonna?" Professor Goodwitch calls, "You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you-"

"I'll do it." Mercury declares, raising his hand.

_"Mercury_, is it?" Professor Goodwitch begins, "Very well, let's find you an opponent."

"Actually, _I wanna fight_... her." Mercury declares, pointing at Pyrrha.

"_Me?_" Pyrrha asks.

"I'm afraid Miss Nikos has just finished the match." Professor Goodwitch states, "I recommend you choose another partner."

"No, it's fine!" Pyrrha claims, "I'd be happy to oblige."

"Move." Ash calls from behind Pyrrha.

She turns in surprise.

"I'll go." Ash declares.

"Mister Snow, I'm not sure who you think you are, but there's a more civilized method of volunteering." Professor Goodwitch says, "Starting with arriving on time."

Ash glances at the professor before turning back to Mercury.

"You know damn well who I am." Ash declares, "Or is Ozpin keeping secrets from you too?"

The Professor glares at Ash.

"We have unfinished business." Ash says.

"Very well." Professor Goodwitch agrees.

* * *

Mercury walks down to the arena, sizing up Ash who has Exousia and Dunamis drawn. He starts by firing a shot from his boot, Ash deflects the attack with the shield on Exousia while drawing the pistol attached to the shield. Ash takes aim and charges up a blast, but stops and releases the pistol, it retracting back into the shield. Mercury takes a few steps to the side then fires again. Ash blocks the strike with Dunamis, using his Semblance to absorb the shot. Mercury jumps into the air and closes the distance with a drop kick. Ash raises his shield to block, prepping Exousia's blade for a counter. When he connects, Mercury grabs the edge of the shield and pushes it down so he can get a free kick at Ash's head. The kick connects and Ash swings Exousia, clipping Mercury's side as he tries to back away. Ash's eyes narrow as he takes a step towards Mercury, who takes a step back.

Ash thrusts his arm forward using his gravity Dust to launch his shield like a projectile. Mercury jumps over Dunamis and Ash fires Exousia's pistol at Mercury. Mercury spins in the air to dodge the shots and Ash uses the gravity Dust on his gauntlet to maneuver Dunamis in a way such that the shots are deflected off of the shield and hit Mercury in the back. Ash pulls the shield back to him but raises an eyebrow.

Mercury gets back off and shrugs before charging at Ash. Mercury blast off of the ground using his boots and drops down on Ash, who blocks with his shield. Mercury blasts off of the shield and lands behind Ash who spins around to stab. Mercury drops down to his hands and spins around, kicking Ash in the torso with each leg. Mercury then pushes off of his hands and kicks Ash in the chest with both feet, firing to knock Ash backwards. Ash stabs Exousia's blade into the ground to slide to a halt.

* * *

Ruby turns to Emerald, who is sitting behind her.

"_Hey_, your friend's doing pretty _good._" Ruby compliments.

Emerald gives a fake smile and then rolls her eyes as Ruby turns her back.

* * *

Ash's eyes furrow as he charges at Mercury. Mercury ducks under a stab from Ash before kicking Exousia to the side. Mercury tries to follow up with another kick but is blocked by Dunamis. Ash tries to follow up with an upwards slash but Mercury dodges to the side only to be hit in the stomach by the bladed edge of Dunamis. Ash stabs at Mercury, who leans to the side then he rolls backwards to dodge Ash's follow up slash. Ash jumps into the air and tries to stab his blade down on Mercury who jumps back and kicks Ash in the face, sending him stumbling backwards.

* * *

"What is Ash doing?" Cataline asks, "Exousia is too large and clunky for an opponent like Mercury."

"Keeping his cards close to his chest." Cora answers.

"Meaning?" Iris asks.

"We know who they are." Cora answers, "They don't know who we are."

"We do?" Iris questions.

"Read the report Ash and I filed on the day you arrived at Beacon." Cora states, "The details aren't meant to be discussed in public like this."

"Even if everyone's attention is on the fight and not us?" Iris points out.

"We're being cautious." Cora declares, "You're going to have to get used to it."

* * *

Ash charges at Mercury again. Ash raises his shield to block and Mercury prepares to strike at Ash's open side. Ash thrusts his shield forward as a feint forcing Mercury to jump back. Ash then thrusts Exousia forward, stabbing Mercury in the chest. Ash quickly converts Exousia into its pistol mode and shoots Mercury with a blast. Ash then throws Dunamis at Mercury's legs, using his gravity Dust to make the shield spin. Mercury is tripped by the shield then hit by a wide swing from Exousia. Mercury lands behind Dunamis and quickly rises to his feet. Ash is already in the air and swings Exousia down on Mercury. Mercury leans back and Ash converts Exousia into it's pistol form also forcing Mercury to dodge the blade as it rotates in Ash's grip. Ash slams Exousia onto Dunamis and fires as he lands, creating a shockwave that sends both of them backwards.

Ash pulls Dunamis towards him with his gravity Dust and uses the shield as a sled to slide across the ground as he lands. Mercury tumbles and bit before regaining his footing. Ash lets go of Exousia's pistol and it retracts back into the shield.

"I forfeit." Ash declares.

"What?" Mercury asks.

"You're holding back." Ash declares.

"Huh?" Mercury comments.

"You give it away when you dodge." Ash says, "There's a clear difference in the speed you use to dodge and the speed you use to attack. You're trying to save your energy and prolong the fight to see what I can do."

"What makes you suggest that?" Mercury asks.

"Because I'm doing the same thing." Ash smirks, "So this fight is meaningless. Neither of us will get the answers we're looking for."

Ash turns around and walks away as Mercury scowls due to Ash seeing through his act.

* * *

"Pyrrha Nikos." Emerald says as she looks at her scroll.

"Ah, the invincible girl." Cinder comments.

"She doesn't broadcast her Semblance, if she has one, so it puts her opponent at a disadvantage." Emerald states.

"We need to find out if she's fated for victory or if she's really taking fate into her own hands." Cinder orders.

"I would be able to tell you more but then that Ash guy got in the way." Mercury grumbles.

"Speaking of which..." Emerald comments, "Ash Snow, the Sacrifice."

"He seems to know me from somewhere, but I can't place him." Mercury comments.

"Does he know who you are?" Cinder asks.

"He shouldn't." Mercury quickly answers, "I made sure to cut all ties before joining up with you. And he isn't someone I met while with you."

"The rest of his team is just as mysterious." Emerald adds, "They haven't participated in any fights and seem to be incredibly anti-social. We don't even know what their weapons are."

"Whoever they are, you should be able to take them no problem." Mercury declares.

"It's not about overpowering the enemy." Cinder says, "It's about taking away what power they have."

"Precisely why I'm here." Ash interrupts.

The three jump to their feet as Ash enters the room.

"How'd you get in here?!" Emerald asks as she takes a ready stance.

"Calm down." Ash says, "I'm not here to fight. I'm here to talk."

"Then talk." Cinder orders.

"It's nice to finally put a face to the Aura." Ash declares, looking directly at Cinder.

"Meaning?" Cinder asks.

"You're special." Ash declares, "I knew someone like you once, though she was more _complete_."

Cinder's eyes narrow.

"What do you want?" Cinder asks.

"Just trying to put the pieces together." Ash declares, "You were the pilot at Torchwick's the first robbery in Vale. You're working with the White Fang and the Flames of Destruction, lead by Cole Carne. He's the one who killed Tukson when these two were distracted. You've also managed to get your hands on prototype Atlesian tech."

"Seems you know plenty." Cinder comments, "But why show your hand like this. We could silence you here and now."

"You could try." Ash shrugs, "But it should be obvious that I'm not working alone."

"So you're one of Ozpin's stooges?" Cinder asks.

Ash scoffs, "As if."

"If you're not with Ozpin, then why defend his school?" Cinder asks.

"I defend the people." Ash declares, "I couldn't give a damn about this school."

"I know about the Queen

"Who are you with then?" Cinder asks.

"Like I said," Ash crosses his arms, "I'm just trying to put the pieces together."

"And what have you learned?" Cinder asks.

"Well for one, I didn't know you were the pilot for sure until now." Ash comments, "We've never met face to face. But since the three of you are all on the same team, it's likely that the fourth member of your team is involved as well. She's rarely on campus; so I'd wager she handles your dirty work outside of the academy. Since you're officially from Haven, there's clearly a mole in Mistral."

Ash turns to the door.

"So... what happens now?" Cinder asks.

"Nothing." Ash declares before turning his head to look over his shoulder, "It's your move now."

"You're a fool for showing your hand like this." Cinder declares.

"I didn't show my hand." Ash shrugs, looking forward again, "I just told you which of the cards I know are in yours. Well some of them..."

Ash walks to the door and opens it.

"Tell Salem that I said hello." Ash says before walking through.

Cinder glares at the door flames burning around her eyes.

"What do-" Emerald stops when Cinder turns her gaze towards her, "What do we do?"

"Continue as planned." Cinder orders, "If he's not with Ozpin, he has no real authority. We can use that to our advantage."

* * *

Ash enters his dorm, his team is currently listening listen in to Team RWBY's conversation through their tapped scrolls.

"We want you to go to the dance." Ruby states.

"That's ridiculous." Blake argues.

"Blake, we're worried about you." Yang states, "This investigation is starting to mess with your head."

"You _can't_ sleep, you _hardly_ eat, and to be honest, your _grades_ have been suffering." Weiss lists.

"You think I care about _grades?_" Blake asks, "People's _lives_ are at stake!"

"We _know_, and we're all still trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to." Yang responds.

"Thanks to you and Sun, we know they're operating somewhere outside of southeast Vale." Ruby states.

_"And_, the Schnee company records singled out Vale as the primary _target _for Dust robberies over the last few months." Weiss continues.

"Don't forget about their missing military tech too." Yang adds.

"But there's still unanswered questions!" Blake counters.

"Blake, you won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open!" Ruby argues, "And besides, that PMC is also investigating."

"All we're asking is that you take it easy for _one day._" Yang states.

"It will be fun!" Weiss claims, "Yang and I will make sure of it."

"Yeah!" Yang argees, "We're planning the whole event!"

"_Excuse_ me?" Blake asks.

"Team CFVY's away mission lasted longer than expected." Weiss informs.

"So, Weiss and I were asked to pick up where they left off." Yang explains, "And now we can make sure you have the perfect night."

"And once it's all over, we'll return for our search, rested and ready." Weiss states.

"So what do ya think?" Ruby asks.

"I think this is a colossal waste of time." Blake answers.

They listen to the sound of Blake leaving before they turn to Ash.

"I've made contact with Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury." Ash declares.

"And?" Cataline asks.

"Cinder is my target." Ash states.

"Meaning?" Cora asks.

"She was the pilot during Torchwick's first robbery." Ash explains, "The one with the Aura like Ivory."

"Tell me again how you can see Aura." Iris requests.

"Silver eyes." Ash declares, "If I concentrate, I can see Aura or destroy Grimm. There may be more to it but that's all I know of so far."

"So why aren't you our Grimm Slayer?" Iris asks before turning to Cataline, "No offense."

"They take a lot of stamina to use." Ash states, "I'm better suited to close quarters fighting or even marksmanship. My silver eyes supposedly give me superior vision. It's not like I can switch to non-silver eyes to compare."

"You reveal anything?" Cora asks.

"Didn't outright tell them anything beside what I know from any meeting I've had with them." Ash states, "They know that I know about Cole so if they talk to him they'll likely figure out which Kavacha is mine. They obviously won't know what that means or what it's capable of though. I didn't tell them what I heard in the rally either."

"Speaking of which." Cataline comments, "How are we on our search for their base?"

"Still searching." Cora declares, "Kismet has narrowed it down to about 30 potential strongholds among a few dozens more."

"Indigo will search the strongholds and when Carl wakes up, he'll join her." Ash states.

"Carl's okay?" Cataline asks.

"Based on our analysis of the gems that Ash recovered during the operation, Carl will wake up shortly." Cora explains.

"And when they find the stronghold?" Iris asks.

"The six of us storm it and dismantle their operation." Ash declares.

* * *

Ash sits on his bed, looking at the map of possible enemy strongholds. He pauses when he sees a specific landmark, Mountain Glenn. Ash thinks back to his time with the Flames of Destruction. They had a stronghold near Mountain Glenn.

_'Could that be their hideout?' _Ash asks, _'What should I do? Should I report this? Or should I just...'_

_"There's only one thing you can do." Lancel interrupts, "Even if it reveals your past ties to the higher ups at Providence, if that's where Salem's people have set up shop, we have to tell them and speed up the search."_

_'Forget it.' _Ash declares, _'I don't have to reveal my past, Providence will find it anyway. It's yet to be searched by our Agents, so it's not like they've missed it.'_

_"If you say so..." Lancel reluctantly agrees, "But this problem is beyond you, don't let them have a free pass because of it."_

* * *

**Next chapter will be entirely unique - not from the show or the discontinued RWBY: Alternative.**


	24. Upgrades

**_Upgrades_**

* * *

Cinder walks down a street in the middle of the night. She stops when she reaches a bar. Cinder's eyes narrow as she enters the bar. It is filled with the lowest of the low; criminals and other lowlives. As Cinder stands in the doorway, all eyes turn to her. Her eyes narrow further as she sees the variety of expressions from confusion to scheming. Cinder clenches her fist as she walks up to the counter.

"I'm here for Cole." Cinder tells the barmaid.

"He's taking a whiz." The barmaid states as she mixes some drinks.

Cinder's clenched fist tightens. She waits for a moment before a man steps up beside her.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing here by yourself?" The man asks, his breath stinking of alcohol.

"I'm waiting for someone." Cinder answers with a sigh.

"Oh it's a date!" The man exclaims, "Who is it? I guarantee that I can show you a better time."

"Cole Carne." Cinder states.

The man jumps at the name. He quickly backs away. Cinder rolls her eyes as she goes back to waiting. Cole exits the bathroom and walks up to Cinder.

"You're late." Cinder declares.

"Actually I was early." Cole corrects, "Started drinking without you."

"I'm here to discuss business, not get drunk." Cinder states.

"Then let's talk business." Cole says, "Follow me."

Cole leads Cinder to a backroom that's completely empty.

"The sacrifice is onto us." Cinder explains.

"Obviously." Cole responds.

"You knew?" Cinder asks.

"Of course." Cole answers, "He was at the docks, Tukson and the White Fang rally. He's clearly been tracking our movements or is incredibly lucky."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Cinder asks.

"A little puppy told me that everything is under control." Cole declares.

"A little puppy told you…?" Cinder repeats, baffled.

"That's on the need to know." Cole replies.

"I'm the Queen's Bishop." Cinder growls.

"Just because you're Salem's favorite doesn't mean I've forgotten your place." Cole retorts.

Flames burn around Cinder's fist. Cinder raises her hand but Cole grabs her wrist before she can do anything. He grabs her throat with his other hand and slams Cinder against the wall.

"I own you." Cole declares as he tightens his grip.

Cinder's eyes narrow in anger,

"Everything you were..." Cole continues as Cinder begins gasping for air.

"Everything you are…" Cole continues as Cinder closes her eyes.

"Everything you ever will be…" Cole continues as tears well up in the corner of Cinder's eyes.

"...it's because of me." Cole finishes as he lets Cinder go.

She falls to her knees and begins coughing roughly. Cole crouches down to meet Cinder.

"And you would be wise to remember that." Cole declares as he grabs Cinder by her hair so she can look him in the eyes.

Cole let's go of Cinder's hair and she falls back to her hands and knees.

"We proceed as planned." Cole declares, "I will tell you if there's something that you need to be concerned about. Understand?"

Cinder nods.

"Good…" Cole begins to walk out of the room, leaving Cinder there.

Cinder clenches her fists on the floor as her eyes flare up. She glares at Cole as he leaves but doesn't act. When Cole closes the door behind him, Cinder looks down, her fire fading.

* * *

Ash and Cora walk through the halls of the Providence building in downtown Vale. They enter the infirmary to find Carl sitting on his bed, flexing his arm.

"How're you feeling?" Ash asks.

"Better than ever." Cole declares as he stands up, "I'm ready for action."

"Easy there, big guy." Cora warns, "You're lucky to be alive."

"The blast that hit you is highly adaptable to Aura." Ash explains, "It changes its properties on the fly to trick the target into thinking that the attack is not harmful."

"Kismet said I had a mission." Carl says.

"Not until you are deemed to be fit for duty." Cora declares.

"It's a simple scouting mission." Carl argues, "I'll be fine."

"Better safe than sorry." Ash says.

* * *

Cataline and Iris are also in the building but on a different floor. They enter engineering where Kobicha is working. Many large crates are being rolled in by staff members.

"Careful with those crates, this material is very sensitive." Kobicha warns.

She turns and sees the two Gravity Meisters before waving to them.

"You called for us?" Cataline asks.

"I did." Kobicha states, "Generation Kavacha 17.5 are well underway."

"So what do you need?" Iris asks.

"We have plenty of new gear tested and ready for use." Kobicha explains, "You'll be provided with new earpieces and your weapons should be outfitted with new scopes that will connect to the HUD on your earpiece."

"A HUD on an earpiece?" Iris asks.

"Yep." Kobicha states as she presses a button on her earpiece.

A lens made of hardlight generates and covers Kobicha's eye.

"Cool right?" Kobicha asks, "You can configure the HUD to your liking as you can for your Kavacha."

"Anything else?" Iris asks.

"You and Ash have some upgrades to your Kavachas." Kobicha explains, "Since they were created relatively recently, they are compatible with some of the new hardware. I've compiled a list for you."

Kobicha grabs a tablet and taps it a few times. Iris gets a notification and holds up her wrist to check it on her watch. A hologram appears with the list.

"Full-Body Hardlight Shields, Active Camouflage, Active Mass Balance." Iris reads.

"That second one is exclusive to your Kavacha Ranger." Kobicha explains, "It uses your armor's cameras to scan your surroundings to update your camo."

"Why exactly is your armor equipped with cameras in so many places?" Cataline asks.

"It's tailored to my Semblance." Iris answers, "A normal eye can focus on a single point in their line of sight, my Semblance increases my line of sight and allows me to simultaneously focus on everything within that range."

"The downside is that her eyes are more sensitive." Kobicha states, "So flashbangs work especially well on her."

"Shut up." Iris laughs, "Don't go around telling everyone my weakness."

"What about the other two?" Cataline asks.

"The Full-Body Hardlight Shield is self explanatory." Kobicha explains, "Be warned though, generating the shield uses all the hardlight Dust in your Kavacha. If your shield breaks, it won't recharge. We'll have that sorted out by the time we rollout Generation 17.5. The Active Mass Balance allows your Gravity Dust to automatically adjust the weight of your limbs and body. It's designed to be used in the air for better maneuvering, but you can also use it on the ground to some extent."

* * *

Ash and Cora meet with the rest of the team in a waiting room outside the lab. Cataline and Iris hand Ash and Cora their new earpieces and Iris gives Ash the list of new features in his Kavacha.

"Wanna give the equipment a test run?" Iris asks.

Ash checks his watch, "We have time."

"So how're we doing this?" Cora asks.

"We'll pair up." Ash declares, "Cataline's with me."

Iris raises an eyebrow.

"I thought you'd pick your girlfriend." Iris nods her head towards Cora.

Ash rolls his eyes, "Cora and I have the most training, putting us together would be unfair."

"You say that but you picked Cataline because she can use her skill with tracking and agility to locate and outmaneuver Iris." Cora explains, "And you can counter either of us just by getting close."

Ash smirks.

"We'll start at long range." Ash declares, "If you manage to lose the advantage, then that's on you."

* * *

Team SCCI stands outside a training arena on one of the lower floors of the Providence building. They are all wearing their Kavachas but without their helmets, using their earpieces' HUDs instead. The arena takes up two floors with the upper floor being designed for spectating.

"Kismet." Ash calls, "Randomize the environment, one setting."

The floor in the arena changes into that of a forest. Iris and Cora glance at each other and smirk.

"Guess we have the advantage." Iris declares.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Ash responds, "I was a marksman once, I know what to look out for. And Grimm frequently inhabits forests so Cataline knows how to navigate undetected."

"Better get started." Cora comments.

The two split off into their pairs then go down to the lower level where the armory is located.

* * *

Cora and Iris grab their respective weapons. Cora takes a Bullpup rifle with a scope. She attaches an undermount grenade launcher before holstering the rifle on her back. Cora then grabs her revolver and a machine pistol.

Iris takes her sniper rifle, equipped with a new scope, and attaches a silencer to it. Iris also takes a submachine gun with an extended magazine.

"So what's the plan?" Iris asks.

"Stay in the trees." Cora orders, "Keep me in your line of sight, I'll lure them out so you can get a clear shot. I'm pretty sure Ash and Cataline will stick together with Cataline tracking us so they can engage."

"What about his silver eye?" Iris asks, "Ash can see Aura."

"Did he say whether he can see it through obstruction?" Cora asks.

Iris shakes her head.

"Then let's hope he can't, otherwise it won't matter." Cora declares.

"Shouldn't we have a Plan B?" Iris asks.

Cora grabs a few grenades and landmines and hands some of them to Iris, keeping the rest for herself.

"Use explosives to control the terrain." Cora orders, "Focus on Ash. He has more Aura than Cataline and his shield could make a head on fight difficult."

"Copy that." Iris responds.

* * *

Ash and Cataline are in a different armory on the other side of the arena.

"We'll have to stay together to avoid being picked off." Ash says as he takes his Blades of Astraea.

"Can you use your Silver-Eyes to find them?" Cataline asks as she takes a machine pistol with a sight.

Ash shakes his head.

"I can see Aura but only if they're within a couple meters." Ash states, "You'll have to be our guide if we find a trail. I'll take point, but stay close in case they flank us."

Cataline holsters the pistol on her thigh and takes a sighted rifle with an under mounted laser sight. Cataline removes the laser sight and attaches a vertical grip and flashlight.

"Planning on blinding Iris?" Ash asks.

Cataline turns on the flashlight and adjusts its brightness to be as high as possible.

"You know it." Cataline smiles.

* * *

Ironwood walks through the Providence building, following behind him is Glynda Goodwitch.

"I thank you for meeting with me on such short notice." Ironwood declares.

"What's this about, James?" Goodwitch asks.

"You've been a tremendous help to Providence operations in Vale over these past couple years." Ironwood states, "I'd like to ask you to join Providence."

"You can't be serious." Goodwitch comments.

"I am." Ironwood responds, "But before you decide, I'd like you to have a look around first."

* * *

Team SCCI are all in the arena.

"Kismet, start the countdown." Ash orders.

"5…" Kismet starts counting down.

Ash closes his eyes and crosses his arms.

"4…"

Cora takes a deep breath.

"3…"

Cataline hops in place.

"2…"

Iris jumps onto a tree branch, using her gravity Dust to boost her.

"1…"

The Gravity Meisters immediately move.

* * *

Cora and Iris find a small clearing and hold position there. They plant their landmines around the area and Iris retreats back into the trees, getting a line of sight on the clearing and Cora.

* * *

Ash and Cataline reach the other end of the arena, arriving at Cora and Iris' start point. Cataline spots Cora's footprints.

"Only one set." Cataline states, "Iris must be in the trees."

"Which means that she'll be covering Cora at a distance." Ash notes as they begin following the footsteps, "When we spot Cora, hang back until Iris takes a shot, then use the trajectory to find her."

"Think you can take Cora by yourself?" Cataline asks.

Ash nods.

* * *

Cora is resting against a tree with her rifle in hand.

"Look out!" Iris warns through the COMs, "Above you!"

Cora looks up and rolls out of the way of Ash's stab. Ash converts his free blade into its rifle form and shoots at Cora. Cora rolls to the side then shoots at Ash. Ash jumps into the air, backflipping over Cora. He shoots at her with both rifles, landing behind Cora. Cora focuses on dodging while also shooting back. A hardlight outline flickers around Ash's body as some of the bullets hit him. The moment Ash lands, Cora smirks. One of the landmines explodes near Ash, knocking him into the air. Cora then shoots her grenade launcher, hitting Ash while he is in the air. Ash is sent into a tree and his hardlight shield shatters. Cora quickly loads another grenade and fires at Ash. Ash dashes out of the way and charges at Cora again.

He converts his rifles into their sword modes and swings. Cora rolls underneath the blade and bashes Ash in the stomach with the butt of her rifle. Cora rolls backwards to gain some distance but Ash drops one of his swords to free his hand. He grabs Cora by the ankle while she is in the middle of her roll and, using his gravity Dust to boost his strength, throws Cora into a tree. Ash pulls his sword back into his hand with his gravity Dust before getting shot in the head by Iris. While his Aura took the hit, Ash is still disoriented by the shot. Cora takes the opportunity to reload her grenade launcher and fire a grenade at Ash.

* * *

Cataline's HUD projects the trajectory of Iris' shot. Using the trees as cover, Cataline begins making her way to the shooting position. Cataline jumps off of the tree she is currently on but is almost instantly hit by Iris' sniper. Cataline falls to the ground, landing directly on a landmine, triggering it. Cataline's Aura takes the brunt of the damage and she quickly recovers. Cataline rolls out of the way and behind a tree to take cover. She grabs two flashbang grenades from her belt and tosses them into the air.

Iris takes the bait, shooting one. The other then detonates and Cataline can hear Iris cry out in pain. Take the moment to strike, Cataline jumps into the air and tackles Iris out of the tree. The two crash into the ground and begin tumbling. They roll onto a landmine and it explodes, sending them in different directions. Iris' shield shatters as she slams into a tree. Cataline manages to recover and grab onto a branch. Due to her momentum, the branch breaks and Cataline quickly uses her gravity Dust to land safely.

Iris holsters her sniper rifle and draws her SMG, firing blinding in Cataline's direction in order to force Cataline to take cover behind a tree. Iris' vision is recovered but still blurry. She rubs her eyes before realizing that Cataline is charging right at her. Iris opens fire and Cataline slides underneath the barrage. Iris attempts to redirect her aim, but she runs out of ammo. Iris jumps into the air as she reloads, Cataline fires her rifle as Iris does so. Using the Auto Mass Balance, Iris rolls through the air to avoid the gunfire. Iris lands on a tree and rapidly blinks as her eyes continue to irritate her.

* * *

Ironwood and Goodwitch walk along the hallway observing the arena. They stop to watch.

"Tell me about Team SCCI." Goodwitch requests, "You didn't tell me much when you were requesting that I transfer them in without Ozpin's knowledge."

"As Agents of Providence, they're sworn to secrecy." Ironwood declares, "I can't tell you much."

"Then tell me what you can." Goodwitch responds.

"You're already well acquainted with the leader and CQC expert, Ash Snow." Ironwood states, "Cora Nilla is their firearms specialist. She's been in Providence the longest. Cataline Maple is the team's Grimm slayer. Her training is very similar to what huntsmen go through. Lastly, Iris Azura is the team's marksman. She is Providence's newest agent."

"They certainly are skilled..." Goodwitch declares, "But something is bothering me."

"What is it?" Ironwood asks.

"Cataline is a child." Goodwitch states, "Ash and Cora are so young they must have joined when they were children as well."

"Providence is very..." Ironwood pauses to think of the right word, "selective... when it comes to choosing its agents. Most of the agents aren't children and those that are a kept very close together so they can have something that at least resembles a childhood. I will admit that Providence tests the line between right and wrong on many occasions. This is one of those times"

"You're in charge of Providence." Goodwitch comments, "You could change that."

"I could..." Ironwood agrees, "but with the world the way that it is right now, hard decisions have to be made."

* * *

Cataline jumps into the air to dodge a sniper shot from Iris. Iris responds by drawing her sidearm and firing at Cataline. Cataline takes the shots, relying on her armor and Aura to protect her. Spotting an opening, Cataline throws another flashbang. Iris runs towards it, sliding underneath so it'll detonate behind her and out of her line of sight. Cataline pauses in confusion for an instant but quickly realizes that Iris shut off her cameras and is using her natural vision to avoid being caught off guard by a flashbang. Unfortunately, Iris used the opportunity to draw her sniper and shoot at Cataline. Cataline manages to lean back, the bullet only grazing against her chest but still taking away a large chunk of her Aura. Cataline loses her footing and points her rifle at Iris. Cataline doesn't get a chance to fire and quickly rolls out of the way of another sniper shot. Cataline jumps to her feet and charges at Iris. Cataline tackles Iris into a tree and then backflips while still holding Iris. Cataline slams Iris into the ground, directly on top of a landmine. The landmine explodes, sending both flying and depleting both of their Auras.

* * *

"Iris Azura and Cataline Maple have been eliminated." Kismet announces.

Ash kicks Cora's rifle outside of her hands. Cora takes a few steps back as she draws her sidearms. She fires both at Ash, who deflects every bullet with his blades as he gets closer. One of the shots from Cora's revolver hits the guard of the blade, causing Ash to lose his grip. Ash stabs at Cora who jumps backwards. He pulls the trigger on his sword, causing it to fire a beam, knocking Cora back. When Cora hits the ground she drops her pistol and it lands near one of the landmines, triggering it. The shockwave causes Cora to roll over.

"Since when could they shoot while in sword mode?" Cora asks as she gets up.

"Since always." Ash responds.

Ash charges at Cora fires two shots at Ash. Ash deflects both and Cora, realizing that she is out of ammo in the cylinder, rolls forward to get behind Ash. She kicks at Ash's head but he blocks with his free arm. Ash then grabs her leg before she can pull back and pulls Cora forward, causing her to lose her footing. Ash tries to stab at Cora, but she rolls out of the way. Cora then kicks at Ash's side, causing him to lose his grip on the sword. Cora quickly gets to her feet and tackles Ash before he can grab his sword again. They roll for a bit and Cora ends up beneath Ash, kicking him off of her. Ash grabs her ankle as he is knocked back, pulling Cora towards him before punching her in the face. Cora manages to turn her body so she lands into a roll. Ash lands on his feet but stumbles for a moment. Cora tries to reload but Ash has already closed the distance. He grabs her wrist and pulls it to the side, opening her body for a gut punch. Cora pulls her arm free, smacking Ash in the face with the revolver. She attempts to finish reloading but Ash throws out a right hook. Cora ducks underneath and elbows Ash in the stomach. Ash responds by dropping his elbow on Cora's back. Cora drops the revolver and falls but wraps her arms around Ash's torso to keep from hitting the ground.

"If you wanted a hug, you could've just asked." Ash teases before jumping into the air.

Ash backflips while in air, causing Cora to lose her grip. Both right themselves while in air and land on the ground.

* * *

"I'm surprise Cora can hold her own for so long." Goodwitch comments.

"While Ash is our Close Quarters Combat expert, he truly excels with weapons, primarily swords." Ironwood explains, "When unarmed, Ash is no more skilled than any other Agent of Providence."

"So they're equals?" Goodwitch asks.

"Not quite." Ironwood answers, "In order to qualify at such a young age, Ash had already received extensive combat training outside of Providence. If we don't account for the fact that he was a child and therefore less physically able than an adult, Ash was already on par with soldiers from standard kingdom military. Skills aside, it's a shame to imagine what horrors he had to go through as a child."

"You don't know?" Goodwitch responds.

"We only know what Ash has told us himself and what we could dig up during our background checks." Ironwood explains, "All that really matters is what that he learned, that he has cut all ties, and how the experiences affect him now."

"And how do they?" Goodwitch questions.

"You could see for yourself if you accepted my offer." Ironwood states, "What I will tell you is that Ash is incredibly stressed. He channels that stress in combat. Ash goes into something that resembles a trance and focuses purely on the battle, shutting everything out. I'm sure you've seen it yourself."

Goodwitch nods, "Doesn't seem like he's doing it right now."

"That's because he's not." Ironwood notes, "When Ash enters that states, he goes for blood. It's easy for him to lose himself in the rush of combat, so he reserves it for life or death situations or when the fight is so close to finish he won't have the time to get lost."

* * *

Ash and Cora take the same stance before charging at each other. Cora jumps into the air and over Ash, who turns to follow her movements. Cora lands on the side of a tree and kicks off of it to launch herself at Ash. Cora crosses her arms as she slams into Ash, who manages to catch her wrist and toss her to the side. Cora manages to grab a tree branch and spin around. Cora lets go to use the momentum to launch herself at Ash again. She outstretches her leg to kick Ash but he leans to the side. As Cora passes by, Ash grabs her ankle and slams Cora into the ground.

"Will you stop grabbing my leg?" Cora complains as she pulls her leg free.

"Will you stop trying to kick me?" Ash responds.

"Fine then." Cora smirks.

She pulls out a landmine from one of her pouches and plants it on Ash's torso.

"Shit." Ash comments as he grabs Cora to ensure that she can't escape the blast radius.

The landmine explodes, but it is extremely low yield. The explosion does little more than drain their aura and separate the two by a couple feet. Cora gets to her feet and spots her rifle behind Ash. Ash spots the Blade of Astraea that was kicked out of his hand behind Cora. The two immediately make a dash for their weapons. Ash begins walking to his left and Cora does the same. The two start to circle each other but stop once they swap places. Ash uses his gravity Dust to pull the sword into his hand and Cora does a backwards handspring, grabbing her rifle in the middle of it. Cora loads a grenade and shoots it directly at Ash. Ash converts Astraea into its rifle form and shoots the grenade. The explosion blocks both agents' line of sight. Ash takes the moment to turn his weapon back into its sword mode and charge at Cora. Cora uses the moment to load another grenade. She fires again and Ash leans to the side, letting the grenade pass by him. Ash then uses his gravity Dust to pull the grenade out of the air. Ash prepares to throw the grenade back, but Cora shoots it. The explosion sends Ash flying into Cora, knocking them both onto the ground.

"Ash Snow has been eliminated." Kismet announces as Ash's Aura depletes.

Ash groans as he rolls off of Cora, "I guess you win this one."

"I guess I do..." Cora says through heavy breathes.

"I think..." Ash is also breathing heavily, "...I'm just gonna lay here."

Cora crawls to Ash and rests her head on his shoulder, "I think so too."

* * *

Goodwitch seems a bit surprised by the outcome.

"It is indeed a rarity for Ash to lose a battle." Ironwood comments, "I'd wager that if Iris hadn't managed to get that initial shot off he would have won handily."

"Agreed." Goodwitch adds, "Though he should have used his shield instead of a second sword."

Ironwood nods, "He likely wouldn't have been fast enough to block Iris' shot, but the explosives would've been less effective against him."

"Ash and Cora are close, aren't they?" Goodwitch asks.

"They are." Ironwood comments, "It's nice to see that they're getting along again."

"What happened between them?" Goodwitch questions.

"I can't tell you that." Ironwood answers, "Accept my offer all you'll be able to find out by reading their past mission reports."

* * *

**That first scene was added on a whim but is very important. This entire chapter is here to serve as a way to develop and show the relationships between the characters and how they differ from their canon counterparts. **

**This chapter was going to be a bit longer, but I find it'll be better to cut it off here and continue the rest as a separate chapter.**


End file.
